


Buffy: Bitch

by GarthTheDdraig



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Butt Plugs, Canon Lesbian Character, Collars, Dominatrix, Dress Up, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Gags, Incest, Kinky, Leashes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Mistress, Mistress Willow, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Pet Buffy, Pet Names, Pet Play, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Showers, Strap-Ons, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarthTheDdraig/pseuds/GarthTheDdraig
Summary: Buffy invites her best friend over to do some magic, but the consequences that follow will rock the foundations of her sanity.





	1. An Unfortunate Event

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is being continued by me after being donated by an anonymous benefactor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy invites Willow over to do some magic, but what follows will have some pretty drastic consequences.

"Hey, Will? It's Buffy."

Willow frowned into her cell-phone, wishing there was some way of telling who was calling her before she answered. Not that she didn't want to talk to Buffy, but after she'd abandoned all of them over the summer, it was an effort to call up the sunny greeting she knew a friend deserved. "Buffy, hey. What's up?"

Buffy was as oblivious as her hair was blonde. Sometimes, it was enough to make Willow wish the Slayer was even as tuned into social cues as Xander. In a lot of ways, Buffy was just as weird as anyone in their little club, burdened with responsibility and trauma. Willow tried to empathize with her. Sometimes, though, she was just irritated by her.

"Are you free tonight? I've got a surprise for you at my place. Think you're really like it."

"A surprise? Like what?"

"Good curiosity, Wills. Just come over and you'll find out. Classic two-part surprise."

"Okay, I'm on my way. Just don't—" Willow paused, unsure how to tell Buffy not to waste her time on some thoughtless antic.

"Just don't what?"

"Nothing," Willow sighed. "I'll be right over."

"Thanks, Will. Let's just say this will make up for a lot of water in proximity to bridge. I know you're gonna love it. In fact, I hope we both will."

"Buffy, you mind, honey?"

Joyce was standing in Buffy's doorway, putting on an earring. Her dress was unzipped, so Buffy sprang up to help her do it up.

"Why all the candles?" Joyce asked, looking over the circle of tiny flames in the middle of Buffy's darkened room. "You're not having a guy over?"

Buffy zipped her up. "No, mom, just Willow. It's sort of a girls' night in. Pedicures and cucumber slices."

"I know about a girls' night in, dear, I'm not that old." Joyce looked over the candles again. "Just be sure to put those out before too long. Just because I can afford a night on the town doesn't mean I can afford a new house."

"So that's a no on the oily rags beauty treatment?"

"I'll leave the door unlocked for your friend."

Joyce closed the door behind her and Buffy returned to the setup, taking off her necklace and setting it down in the middle of the candles. Then she began to chant.

She really did want to make up to Willow for freaking out and ghosting, even if Willow was being great and didn't mind one bit. The best way she could think of, short of becoming a genius overnight and doing Willow's AP homework, was to support Wills in some of her witchy endeavors.

So when she'd seen the book of binding spells in Giles's secret stash, she thought she'd start in on the 'capture spell' she'd seen on the first page. Learning how to use it, sharing that with Willow, would make them both badass BFFs and give her a leg-up on Faith. They both had Slayer strength, but only Buffy would have magic. Faithy would just have to make do with low-cut tops.

She was mostly thankful someone (Giles?) had written "capture spell" next to all the exotic words she'd had to sound out, and the illustration had shown the spell's setup right down to the crystal pendant.

Following the instructions she'd bothered-slash-managed to Google, she plucked a few hairs off her head and wound them around the crystal, then took a needle from her pocket and pricked her finger. The wince made her pause her chanting a moment, but she picked up instantly as she dripped her blood onto the crystal.

She felt a sense of warmth, of exertion flushing her skin. Without moving, it was like lifting weights, hitting a runner's high while she jogged. It was power flowing through her, into her, out of her, a circling pattern that grew and grew. Her hair was drawn into the crystal. Her blood sizzled away.

Even though the window was closed, a gust of wind kicked up, snapping the candles out, even knocking one over. But that was nothing. Buffy was knocked backward, head over heels, and she thought a vague  _ hell.  _ This never would've happened to Faith. In fact, people probably praised Faith for not getting herself body-slammed by self-cast spells.

Picking herself up, Buffy saw the crystal glow softly, a red the color of the blood she'd sacrificed. She broke out into a grin. Faith wouldn't be top dog after all; a female dog, maybe.

Her triumph was short-lived. All of a sudden Buffy's clothes dissolved into nothingness, exposing her with shocking explicitness. Even though she was alone, being stripped so quickly, so forthrightly, so mercilessly—it sent a charge of adrenaline through Buffy that was almost thrilling.

Then the feeling of bareness was replaced with the pressure of sturdy leather cuffs forming around her wrists and ankles. The sudden press of their heaviness into her skin was especially bracing after being stripped. They were tight, too, almost painful in how fast they held her.

Naturally, Buffy yelped in surprise, but it was cut off by a ball gag forming in her mouth, filling it,  _ muffling  _ her. A palpable sense of outrage struck Buffy as rapidly as any of the magic. Bondaging her up and taking her clothes was one thing—especially taking her clothes—but being rendered speechless just rankled.

She moved immediately to rip the gag away, no longer caring about removing the tight leather or covering herself, but the magic was even quicker. Her restraints pulled her, as if tied to some invisible ropes, over to the bed. They yanked her off-balance without warning and only Buffy's Slayer reflexes let her get her feet under her as she was dragged over, kicking and muttering and naked, only now feeling embarrassed as she felt the jiggle of her unrestrained breasts and the cool air on her bare cunt. Naked, she was  _ naked— _

The pulling restraints jerked  _ downward  _ suddenly, beaching her on the foot of the bed as if throwing her down on it. She was bent over it, her ass in the air, her face pressed down against the mattress so hard that it knocked the gag deeper into her mouth, rattling her teeth. The restraints around her ankles pulled apart, holding her down with her legs spread, her thighs open.

It was an intensely shameful position, one Buffy couldn't imagine adopting under any circumstance. She couldn't even believe a  _ spell  _ could have the audacity to force her into a Playboy pose like this. No, not even Playboy, Xander said Playboy was classy, this was downright Hustler.

"Are you done?" Buffy demanded of the magic, though with the gag in her mouth, it came out as a series of muted mumbles. It was holding her in place, pulling on her arms and legs as if trying to yank her further into some impossible stance.  _ Take a picture, buddy, it'll last longer. _

Then a collar—no, a frickin'  _ muzzle  _ that extended from her chin to her sternum, holding her head completely in place—tightened around her slender neck. She couldn't turn her head an inch. She was forced to look at the front of the bed, and that indignity would've had her demanding to talk with Dr. Strange's manager if it weren't for the fact that she saw  _ chains  _ appearing from nowhere, pulling taut between her wrist cuffs and the posts at the far end of the bed. She heard more chains rustling, another shift in the pressures at work, and she knew that more chains were roping her ankle cuffs, attaching her to the bed's rear posts.

More cuffs formed around her ankles, her elbows, with more chains leading off of them.  _ Thankfully,  _ some slack entered the equation with the chains taking over her bondage instead of the magical force continuing its pull on her. Immediately, angrily, she ripped her right arm toward her body, hoping to shear off the bedpost that was holding that hand.

As impossible as it seemed, the chain attached to nothing more than a wooden post stopped her super strong arm in mid-air.

Stunned, Buffy forced her head to turn as much as it could. She could really only shift her eyes. The various restraints held her so firmly that the most she could do was wiggle her ass, and she was in no mood to put on a show like that!

She forced herself to take stock of the situation, now that it seemed to have finished developing. There was a leather manacle around her wrist. There was a chain holding it, and that led off to the bedpost, which was either super-strong or the chain was doing something to negate her power.

Buffy quickly experimented with all of her limbs, but the most minute attempt at movement was enough to show that she was securely anchored by both her wrists and both her ankles. Still, she struggled. The cool clean feeling of the sheets under her nudity mocked her. Her long slim legs moved in the tightly constrained arcs the chains left her, doing little more than wiggling her ass like a stripper.

Buffy felt like a stripper, putting on a show for some perverted, unseen onlooker. All her struggles were futile, meaningless. The only thing she was allowed to do was show off her pert ass for the obscene, unmistakably malevolent force that this spell had taken form as. She held as still as she could, intent on hanging onto as much dignity as possible.

Willow would be here soon. Willow would see the book she'd used to cast the spell, figure out a counterspell, and even keep the whole thing under one of her fishing hats. All Buffy had to do was wait patiently and not give whatever super-dead, super-horny magician that had created this spell the satisfaction of writhing around like Dita von Teese.

"Buffy!" someone gasped, shocked.

Buffy suddenly felt more embarrassed than ever. She hadn't even had time to get used to her own bullshit; Willow was there.

Her cheeks went red as her heart soared. Willow—who was seeing her naked—would get her the fuck out of this thing!

_ This had better be good,  _ Willow thought as she approached Buffy's front step. She tried not to think it. It was the thought that counted. Buffy had got her something, anything, and that was the important thing. She steeled herself not to be disappointed if it was just a stake on a Roomba or something.

She tried. That didn't mean she succeeded.

Joyce let her in after a quick knock, saying that Buffy was upstairs waiting for her and the two should have fun. "And can you lock up for me?"

Willow agreed, locking the door after Joyce had stepped outside. From her fancy dress, Willow had already guessed Joyce would be gone a while. The note of finality to the lock turning seemed to confirm it.

Not a moment had went by before Willow heard a tiny crash and a muffled cry from upstairs.  _ My present,  _ she thought uncharitably, but was pleased to find  _ Buffy!  _ was close on its heels. She rushed up the stairs to Buffy's room, throwing the door open to find something that was, to a certain way of thing, quite good.

"Buffy!"

She was laid out for Willow like a smorgasbord, limbs bound, body bared, an evident strap in back of her head gagging her. Automatically wanting some light, Willow reached for the light switch, but apparently a fuse had blown. Then she saw the unlit candles circled on the floor. She waved her hand, lighting them, and in the flare of illumination she saw the open spellbook on the floor, a necklace glittering beside it.

Now knowing that it was magic, that thought took precedent. As embarrassing—or as appealing—as Buffy's circumstances, Willow didn't dare interfere with the spell. Still, she kept a close eye on Buffy's wiggling ass—the cheeks pert, the neat line between contouring to add definition to the buoyant curves on either side of it. Willow wished her own ass looked that good. Heck, maybe it did—she couldn't trust Cordelia to give her an accurate opinion on it.

Still glancing at Buffy's naked ass as if it were an animal that might bite, Willow picked up the book and necklace, holding one in either hand. With all the exercises Giles had made her do, it was no problem to translate the page beyond the phonetic soundings and Cliff's Notes Buffy had used.

"A binding spell?" Willow asked, circling the bed. She had to keep going to put herself in range of Buffy's restrained line of sight, but when she did, she saw Buffy was looking at her with eyes full of hope. "This is my surprise?"

Buffy grunted, barely audible over the gag stuffed in her mouth, and blinked her eyes frantically.

"You… you did this spell yourself? You bound yourself?"

"MMPH! MMF!" Buffy went, wiggling around feverishly, but almost totally unable to move with her body so locked down.

Her motions sent a writhing through her perky body, making the appealing nudity almost obscenely enticing. Her ass shaking, her breasts swaying beneath her, her hair flying about in swirls of Disneyesque magic. She was like a painting come to life, if any of the Old Masters had been real into S&M.

"You want me… to get you off?"

_ Yes!  _ Buffy signaled frantically, pulling at her bonds for all her worth, almost screaming herself hoarse for a sound that barely passed through the gag.  _ Get me out of this thing or get me off of it or whatever, Willow! Undo the spell! _

Willow looked down at the spellbook. "This spell makes you my property, Buffy. It makes you my slave."

_ So undo it already! _

"This is all really nice, but—" Willow smiled nervously. "You wouldn't mind if maybe I made a few adjustments? Not that this isn't great—it's awesome—the perfect way to put everything behind us—but as long as we're going kinky, maybe a little extra kink?"

_ WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?  _ Buffy demanded, though the sounds she made fellating her gag hardly translated.

"Of course. Duh, Willow." Willow booped her own forehead. "You want  _ me  _ to be your mistress, so of course whatever I want is fine."

_ Yes, that's right, get these manacles off me and we can laugh about your super-funny bondage joke—wait, what? _

Willow put on the necklace, loving the warmth of the power being channeled. It laid in the red crystal, nice and toasty between her breasts. "You don't mind if I take a page from Faith's book, do you? I saw her wearing one of these once and, uh, well… what works for one Slayer…"

_ I cannot fucking believe Faith is even better at sex slave fashion than me. I'm bent over like a goddamn Japanese cartoon, what more does she want? _

Buffy quickly got her answer as a finely-boned leather corset enclosed her waist. In way, it was a relief. At least she was wearing  _ something.  _ But this wasn't some corset top or comic book super-outfit. It was just a black hourglass corset, collaring her midsection, stopping well clear of her breasts and her ass. Its tightness pushed in on Buffy, stealing her breath as if someone had drawn a length of soft satin into tension around her neck, and to be anywhere remotely comfortable, she had to raise her ass high in the air, making it the highest point of her body.

"And some shoes," Willow cried, almost giggling. "You'll like this—the spell lets me put my victim, err, volunteer, into whatever I want. Maybe later we can go with some Louboutins, but for now…"

Buffy moaned aloud as she felt her feet being pushed onto their tippy toes, far beyond what any high heel would do. Even Cordelia's fuck-me pumps would've called it quits long before these did. What in fuck was she wearing?

Willow nearly clapped. The ballet boots put Buffy's perfect ass on even better display, their iron-riveted laces looping up her shins all the way to her knees. Almost bashfully, Willow reached out to touch the expanse of skin on the back of Buffy's thigh, still left bare by the boots and the corset. She didn't know if she could bear to touch Buffy's ass yet.

Oh, it was magnificent, more prominent than ever between the boots and the corset. Buffy's ass had always been perfect—she'd just never known how to properly showcase it… not without Willow's help.

"You look wonderful, Buffy. I should take pictures of you."

Buffy muttered angrily into her gag and, chagrinned, Willow put her hand down. "Sorry. I know you must've been waiting a while and… I'm sure you want to get on with it. You're probably dripping wet, aren't you? Just a few more minor adjustments. I don't think I like my slave having that little unsightly landing strip between her legs. You should be trimmed bare for me, like Xander's perfect girlfriend would be for him. I mean, I would never ask you to shave down there, but since you're my property, I can take care of that for you!"

Buffy let out her loudest moan yet, and Willow couldn't tell if it was more disappointment at the delay or additional lust to submit to her mistress.

Feeling utterly brazen, almost whorishly shameful, Willow's hand lashed out and smacked Buffy on the bottom. "Quiet down!" she commanded, however small her voice was. "It won't take long and you'll look so much better for me!"

_ Please be pranking me, please be pranking me, please be pranking me.  _ It seemed impossible that this was anything other than Willow punking her, but Willow just kept  _ going  _ with it, beyond what any friend should do to tease her over her embarrassing mistake. Buffy didn't think even Cordelia would go this far! And if Xander or Oz had done even a fraction of what Willow had already done, she would've kicked their asses the moment she got loose.

Then, Buffy felt a small tingle on her crotch.

_ No way! Willow isn't touching me there—is she? _

Buffy's pubic hair went into a little plastic baggie that Willow had been keeping animal crackers in before she ate them all. The underarm hair she just vanished. She liked her slave to be hairless from the neck down.

_ Wow, think about it—Buffy Summers, my slave? _

It seemed too good to be true, but weirder things had happened in Sunnydale. And Willow resolved that she would be a great mistress. She knew Buffy got off on pain—she was a Slayer, after all—but Willow would be sure to give her lots of cuddles and snuggles too.

It was then that Buffy tried another struggle, another moaning refrain. Willow smiled at her, almost indulgently. Of course. What Buffy really wanted was some hardcore fucking. There was a reason she'd propositioned Willow by stripping down naked and casting a spell on herself to be made chattel. She must've been really hard up. And now that Willow had her looking just perfect, better than perfect, it was time to pleasure that perfect body.

Standing behind Buffy, Willow finally dared to touch Buffy's ass, running her hands over Buffy's thighs and her hips and finally onto the plum contours of her bottom. For such a slender girl, Buffy sure had a lot of baggage. Then again, baggage was kind of her thing.

"You feel so good," Willow said, almost moaning. "Oh Buffy, why wouldn't we have done this sooner? I know it must've taken a lot of courage to get up the nerve to be mine like this, but just kissing you… just touching you… that would've been so much. You feel  _ so  _ good," she repeated, reaching underneath Buffy—there was something even better than perfect about reaching from Buffy's warm skin, over the cool leather, and then to where the leather bit into the soft flesh again. She cupped Buffy's hanging breasts. They were magnificent.

Buffy shook—it was like she was trying to shove herself into Willow's hands—and moaned even louder. The gag barely muffled her; it was like Willow could hear her with crystal clarity.  _ Fuck me, Wills! Don't make me wait any longer! I need you in my pussy! _

"Don't be hasty, Buff." Willow smiled to herself. Before, she would've been head over heels trying to please Buffy. It took Buffy being her slave—Buffy literally being chained up and gagged and corseted like the most degenerate whore in existence—for Willow to be able to remind herself that  _ she  _ was the mistress, that Buffy was  _ hers,  _ and she could do with her whatever the hell she wanted. "You're my property, and I think I'm going to inspect my property before I  _ use it." _

She slid her hands over the lips of Buffy's sex—they felt so nice with all the hair magicked away—and then mercilessly pulled them open to inspect the glossy interior of Buffy's cunt.  _ Her  _ cunt.

_ This is not happening, this isn't Willow, there's no way Willow could ever do this to me, ever want this, ever think about this!  _ Buffy was almost more adamant about this not being Willow than it being done to her. Being molested this way was one thing. Having it done by her best friend was something else.

She kept thinking insistently how Willow was like a sister to her, how Willow loved her and thought this was what she wanted. She was doing this to please Buffy and it felt so good and it felt so wrong and Buffy had no idea how that could be so. She felt like some farm animal being inspected by a prospective buyer. She felt like she was trying on a dress and Willow was glorying in how good it looked on her, every bit as much as Willow was now glorying in how she looked naked and bent over and dominated like a hardcore porn star.

_ I am a porn star,  _ she thought helplessly.  _ I'm Willow's personal porn star… _

Willow chuckled to herself as she fingered Buffy's pussy, unable to believe Buffy was letting her do it, that Buffy was actually moaning as she forced two fingers inside her cunt, fucked them in and out like a cock, she could do that, Buffy was her property, she could do whatever she wanted with her and Buffy  _ liked it! _

"Wow. I can  _ feel  _ your pussy sucking at my fingers. No wonder Xander's so obsessed with you. I guess boys can just tell. Of course, I can too. I knew you'd be a great fuck."

Buffy's body betrayed her. Her inner passage was lubricating, letting Willow's fingers slide smoothly in and out of her as if Buffy really did belong to the redhead.  _ I'm not a lesbian, Willow! Just because I like this doesn't make me a lesbian! Anyone's fingers would do this to me! I'm not tensing up because I like this, I'm doing it because I'm trying to keep your fingers out, keep them from fucking me, fucking me, fuck me— _

Suddenly Buffy felt something else. A croaking sound came out of her throat—blocked by the gag like everything else—as she felt Willow's finger was penetrating her asshole.

She had two fingers in her cunt and now a third in her ass.

No one had ever humiliated her like this. Her face pressed against the mattress, she began sobbing as Willow explored her pussy and ass. Just like they belonged to her.

"You're real tight, Buffy. Your ass is even tighter than your cunt, but then, I know you're not a virgin  _ there."  _ Willow smiled angelically as she gazed down at her fingers moving in and out of Buffy's body. She had her middle finger and forefinger in Buffy's cunt and her thumb in Buffy's ass. "I'm so glad you have something left to give me… some virginity left for me to take. I'm going to take it, Buffy. I'm going to show you how much I appreciate you giving me your… your anal cherry."

Buffy shivered as Willow's fingers now jerked out of her sex. Willow still had a finger in her ass, and now she twisted it like a corkscrew as she pumped it in and out of her anus.  _ I'm not a lesbian! I'm not going to have anal sex, ever, with anyone! I'm not your property! _

Her groaning sounded weaker and weaker to her own ears, as her blood pounded in her temples like some ecstatic headache, driven there by the crazy immensity in her lower body. A moment later, she felt something pushing into her impaled anus. She groaned with panic as she realized it was another finger.

Now Willow would fuck her.

Now Willow would possess her.

The gag muffled the wailing sound that came out of her throat as she felt herself part before Willow's demanded intrusion.  _ I'm not Willow's lesbian anal sex slave!  _ she tried to say, but it didn't even sound vehement inside her own head.

Despite the resistance, Buffy's anus gave her second finger, Willow smiled to herself. It was just  _ barely  _ giving. "That's Slayer powers for you, Buff. I can barely stretch you at all. Shame I don't have something a little more—meaty to put in there. Something… sensitive… you know? I know how much you like that, I mean how much Faith likes that… but maybe I could give myself one if that Angelus thing hasn't scared you off them for life."

It seemed like Buffy was roaring into her gag. Probably desperate for Willow to just get on with it. Willow supposed she was torturing Buffy a little, giving her a few fingers when she had  _ so  _ much more to do with the blonde.

"Don't worry, the spell would wear off. Maybe not before I make you suck on it a few times."

Then again, torturing Buffy had a nice ring to it.

"Hey, Buff—how do you feel about making amends for the summer? Because we could've been doing this a lot sooner. Seems like you should be beating yourself up a little for that." Willow pulled her fingers free. "Or at least, letting me."

_ I'm not Willow's lesbian submissive slut, I'm not Willow's lesbian submissive slut… _

Stepping back, Willow wiped her hands off her shirt, then concentrated on the necklace's pendant once again. The spell also provided her with tools to discipline her new plaything.

A leather strap, long and wide, appeared in her hands. Willow meatily thwacked it against her opposite palm. It made a firm, hard impact. How could anyone not enjoy being smacked by something with such volume?

Willow dangled it in front of Buffy's face and was more pleased than she cared to admit to seeing that even a certified bottom bitch like Buffy blanched at just how much heavy leather was about to be headed her way.

"You're going to be so sensitive once I finish punishing you," Willow promised. "And when I fuck you in the ass after — if it'd be anything like when I use a buttplug after pretending I'm Cordelia and spanking myself a little — you’re really going to love it." She bit her lip. "That's an order."

Willow took a moment to admire Buffy's perfectly pretty ass. It was lily white. But not for long.

She reeled her arm back…

_ Please, Willow, I'll do anything you want, just don't whip me with that thing! _

She was crying, the fear so much worse than any monster or demon had ever conjured up because there was nothing she could do about this. With Willow's fingers inside her, the pain and shame of her violation had verged into pleasure, and she had been unable to hide it from her tormenter. It had spurred Willow on. If the hard sting of leather on her soft flesh aroused her, she was certain she would be totally lost. She trembled at the thought; her body still aching from the quakes Willow had left in her.

"Kind of a small target," Willow quipped, her eyes focused on the round firm flesh before her as it twisted and struggled, helpless to escape the taste of attacking leather. She violently swung the strap over her head, landing a direct blow on Buffy's round ass. A surge of power rushed over her as she watched a red welt rise on Buffy's skin and then instantly be healed. It would take more than that to injure a Slayer.

Willow was eager to find out how much more.

_ Stop… please…  _ Buffy moaned, the flailing leather bringing tears to her eyes. But she couldn't deny the flare of sensation it sent through her as well. She was terrified that she would end up getting off on being hurt, just as Willow was getting off on her pain.

"Scream, you little whore!" Willow barked at her. "Scream for me!"

She swung the strap as hard as she could, smacking Buffy again and again across her quivering ass. Her ass bounced and jiggled with the hits it turn, turning steadily red, the punishment piling up as if Willow were adding coat after coat of paint to her creamy white ass.

Buffy bit into the gag; she was determined not to cry or plead anymore. She knew that was what Willow wanted, as much as she wanted her to enjoy the stinging blow.

"I'm gonna beat your ass until you learn to love it," Willow spat. "If you don't already."

The belt whistled through the air, cracking Buffy along her pert asscheeks. A second blow quickly followed the first, striking her across the groin and belly. A third lashing struck her before she had recovered from either of the others, making the back of her thighs show red. All three of Willow's biting strokes had been perfectly placed. She stood back to watch the result they had on the Slayer.

Buffy had done everything she could not to scream when the leather snapped at her flesh and she had succeeded in keeping her groaning down, but she had been unable to do anything about the tears that flowed freely from her eyes. The blow that had landed on her sex had hurt, but at the same time, it had made the blood rush to her already engorged labia, the pain and pleasure intermixing there, confusing her more than ever about the way her body was reacting to this. To Willow.

"Oh, I get it," Willow said. "Silly of me—your gag's giving you something to bite down on. Allow me, sweetie." Abruptly, Buffy felt her mouth being pried open, her lips peeled back. She wasn't wearing the solid gag anymore, but some kind of dental ring that held her mouth wide open. Finally, she could speak!

"Willow, please, please-!" she cried, the words mangled but blissfully understandable to her own ears.

Nonetheless: "Here it comes, Buff!" Willow said as the strap spun through the air, landing on Buffy's ass and pussy with a resounding crack. Buffy cried out, the change in gag like a finger being taken out of a dyke. She sobbed she mewled, she screamed as Willow aimed twice more, both times hitting the squirming target on the ass and her hot, dripping pussy.

"You're driving me out of my mind!" Buffy wailed unintelligibly as more blows rained down, striking her already swollen cunt and her beaten ass, both tingling in pain that created pleasure.

"That's it, you cow! Scream for me! Beg for me to stop! Plead like the bitch you are!"

"Stoooooop!" Buffy moaned as another lashing stroke landed over the sensitized throbbing left by another. The tail-end nipped into her clit and sent a spasm rocketing through her body. The pain was bleeding into pleasure and there was nothing she could do about it but beg.

"Don't forget to moan, my sweet little cunt!" Despite her words, Willow's voice was bubbling over with happiness. She seemed ecstatic, a shared glee in what she and Buffy had together. It reminded Buffy of when they got hot chocolate together. "Moan so I know how much you appreciate being my anal whore?"

"Ohhh… ahhh… nnngh…" Buffy helplessly sighed, unable to hide the truth any longer. The last hard lash across her cunt had sparked a fire she would never forget. She thought her pussy would burn from the heat of the blood that rushed and pounded along it.

"Good Slayer," Willow chimed. "Your ass is such a nice shade of red; it looks great. I should buy you some clothes that shade. It's definitely your color."

It was more than Willow had dared hope for. The moaning was the last of Buffy's self-respect fluttering away; she was completely submersing herself into being a bottom bitch for Willow. It was incredible. She'd had no idea Buffy could sub so hard. Maybe Buffy hadn't known either.

The blonde had an incredible capacity for a sex, a reservoir that hadn't been tapped until today, that had been waiting for someone to release it. And Willow—lucky, blessed Willow Rosenberg—had been tagged by Buffy to do just that. It was the perfect distillation of their friendship, the perfect relationship for both of them. After years of taking Buffy's shit, now Willow would be dishing it out.

"Okay, Buff. If I keep whipping your ass, there won't be anything left to fuck. And I really want to fuck that ass." Calling on the spell again, Willow formed a strap-on around her waist. Nice and thick.


	2. Upping the ante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all a HUGE MISUNDERSTANDING, and Willow shows Buffy how costly  
> her mistake truly was.

"Jesus Christ," Buffy mumbled incoherently as Willow came around the bed. She was still fully fucking dressed, for God's sake. And her strap-on… it was big. Bigger than Angel. Bigger than Spike, if she thought about Spike that way. It was so thick that even if Buffy weren't an anal virgin, she couldn't imagine enjoying it.

But then, she couldn't have imagined how excited she'd become from getting her ass whaled on either.

"You like it?" Willow asked. "I saw one just like it at Faith's place. She actually offered to use it on me, but I'm not a bottom bitch like you. I wouldn't enjoy it." She broke into a smile. "Course, I don't know if you will either—but  _ I'll  _ sure enjoy watching you try. Why don't you get it nice and wet first? I'm sure you've been around enough cocks to know it's better to go in wet than dry. Maybe enough to like working your throat on a big dick. That, I'll really enjoy watching. And the best part is, since I'm your mistress, I get it for free."

Buffy blushed at the idea this could be a turn-on for her. Willow's strap-on drew her like a magnet would draw iron. She hated herself for the flush of arousal that went through her, mindlessly feeding on her heightened emotions, her own shame and terror that bordered far too closely on excitement. There was no denying that part of her was enjoying this. That her body was responding in ways she couldn't even imagine, her pussy frothing over, her juices leaking down her inner thighs.

Kneeling in front of her, Willow grabbed her by her hair, by the straps of her ring gag. "Suck, Buffy," she whispered insistently. "Don't stop until I tell you you're done."

Buffy cringed at the force of Willow's authority. She couldn't deny her. Willow was too commanding for Buffy to even think of doing that. And the threat of the whip on her ass again was more than enough to make her want to obey.

"I'll suck it, I'll suck it!" Buffy promised, moaning pitiably between words, the two sounds equally garbled by the gag she wore. "Don't whip me again, just let me suck it!"

Licking her lips as best she could with the harsh metal apparatus distorting them, Buffy lowered her mouth toward Willow's offered prick, knowing that as soon as she moved that miniscule but willing amount, Willow would jam it into her helplessly exposed mouth. Still, she submitted.

But just as she reached out, Willow grabbed the fat strap-on by its base, pulled it out of the way, and slapped Buffy with it. Buffy mindlessly tried again to get the dildo between her lips. Willow pulled it just out of reach and slapped Buffy on her other cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" Buffy warbled. Her eyes were thick with tears, her mascara now demolished, thick streaks of it marking her cheeks like warpaint. "Either let me suck it or take it away!"

"I'm the mistress here." Willow's voice was utterly unlike Buffy had ever heard it; cold and menacing.

She felt shivers of dread running over her spine. She knew in an instant that she wasn't just a victim, someone who was being attacked. She was a sex slave. This, Willow intended to be her life.

"You didn't say please," Willow added condescendingly. "It's like you don't even  _ get  _ how special you are to get to suck on Mistress's cock."

_ Don't obey her!  _ A voice in Buffy's head called out.  _ Resist her! She'll give up after a while. She'll figure out you don't want this, you don't want this, you don't want this— _

As if rebuking that nameless voice, Willow grabbed Buffy by the ponytail, jerked her up as high as the posture collar would allow, and delivered a stinging slap to her face. It was so hard that Buffy could feel the straps of her gag biting into her skin with the force—of being  _ bitch-slapped— _ behind it.

And Willow slapped her again, and again, and again, making her face burn as hot as her ass was, bringing a fresh cloudburst of tears from her eyes. She could feel her nose clogging with snot as her sobbing grew, no matter how she restrained it, the sobs shaking in her chest when she wouldn't let them out. She could barely hold it in. She could barely do anything that Willow hadn't told her to do.

"Please!" Buffy said, her voice so distorted it was like her mouth was full of marbles. She had to enunciate every last letter to make herself understood, and she still slurred her words like a heavyweight boxer at the end of twelve rounds. "Pwea'e, pwea'e!"

"Please what?" Willow demanded, imperious, wicked and delighted in her wickedness.

"Pwea'e le'me  **sukk!"**

For a moment, Willow was motionless.  _ Does she realize?  _ Buffy wondered desperately.  _ Does she get I'm not some anal whore lesbian? (I'm not I'm not I'm not) _

"Buffy…" Willow said gently, her commanding voice disappearing from her. "You really are a submissive. You just… you're letting herself be so totally broken. You sweet, sweet sweetie…" She reached over to Buffy's bedside, ripping a Kleenex from the box—wiped a corner of it under Buffy's nostrils, then held the mass against her nose. "Blow. C'mon, snookums. Then I can fuck your face."

Obediently, Buffy blew. Willow waited until she was done, then wiped her nose again, wadded up the tissue, and threw it away.

"Okay then," Willow said, smiling brightly. " _ Wow,  _ my panties are soaked… I could just slap that pretty little face all day and it'd be better than my massaging showerhead! But, I really wanna take your anal virginity before your mom gets home, so c'mon now. Eat my cock. Show me just how much you love being my little suckbunny."

Buffy swallowed hard and managed to bow her head again. This time Willow lifted her long, full cock up to her, and Buffy succeeded in getting the knobby end into her mouth. She thought she could smell Willow's arousal on the far end, suffusing the long shaft, transmitting itself directly to her taste buds. It didn't… taste… bad…

Buffy couldn't see what happened, but she heard. The leather strap singing through the air, the dull thunk as it landed on naked flesh, her own gagging as she tried to scream through the dildo. Then, half-disassociated, she felt the flaming line drawn across her ass.

"Don't just hold it in your mouth like a Jolly Rancher, silly," Willow said, just teasing her now. "Suck on it."

Buffy sucked as hard as she could, lips caressing and stroking along the shaft as if it were real—and remembering Joyce. She just had to hold out until her mom got home. Then Willow would stop. She just had to go along with this until then...

Her teeth lightly scored the sides of Willow's strap-on. A hard yank on her hair instantly stopped her.

"No teeth!" Willow hissed out. "If you so much as nibble on my wonderful strap-on with your teeth, I'll take you over my knee and paddle your ass until it turns purple!"

Buffy nodded, her head bobbing in sudden fear. She didn't doubt Willow's intentions for a single instant. She would do exactly what she said. Buffy went back to sucking on the strap-on, making damned sure that her teeth never came close to touching it.

Licking and kissing, she moved up to the tip of the strap-on. Her tongue toyed with the huge knob and then she pulled the entire head into her mouth. Cradling it with her tongue, she went down on the strap-on all the way. The silicone tip bounced off the roof of her mouth and rattled all the way down her throat.

"That's good," Willow said. "That's just what your ass is going to be doing five minutes from now."

Buffy almost gagged until she relaxed enough to take the prick into her gullet. Nose pressing hard into Willow's wiry red pubes, she swallowed a few times and then began to back away. She had to breathe, didn't she?

"Not yet," Willow said, palming the top of Buffy's head with her hand. "I like this! I like the sound of your throat around my cock. A few more minutes."

_ Minutes?  _ Something screamed inside Buffy.  _ I can't take it that long! I'll pass out! She'll kill me! _

Willow circled the leather strap around the back of Buffy's neck and held onto either end, holding her down on the strap-on. Buffy hardly knew what was happening anymore. The lack of air had begun to work on her. She was giddy, swaying back and forth. She finally sank into Willow's lap, not even knowing what was happening to her.

All she heard were the wet gulps of Willow pulling the strap-on out of her throat.

Willow circled back around behind Buffy, barely able to wait to see that tiny asshole stretch around her big fat strap-on, but knowing she had to be a little patient. Go a little slow. If she wanted Buffy to enjoy this as much as she had being whipped and throated, Willow had to really draw the sodomy out. Which would be plenty easy on the eyes.

Buffy's ass was satin-smooth as Willow clutched it in her palms. The redhead used her thumbs, gently spreading the soft cheeks apart to see an unblemished white where the curvature of her bottom had protected the inner flesh from her strap. Excitedly gnawing her lower lip, Willow's eyes feasted on the pink blossom of Buffy's anus, completely captivated by how tightly it was puckered.

Trembling with anticipation, she pressed the saliva-smeared end of her strap-on against the tiny opening. A savory grin spread across her face. The thought of sodomizing a submissive Buffy was beyond her wildest dreams, but she knew Buffy wouldn't be satisfied unless she did this. Unless she used her slave to the furthest extent her body would allow.

The excitement was almost more than she could stand as she firmly grasped the semiconscious Buffy's hips. She hoped it wouldn't hurt Buffy too much—though if Buffy were as much a sub as she seemed, the pain would all be part of the fun!

Something very warm and very wet was rubbing up between her thighs. Buffy could feel the backs of her knees being touched by Willow's legs. Her ass… she could tell… she could feel the strap-on rubbing up there, slithering up between her legs. There was nothing she could do about it!

"Oh God,  _ God!" _

Willow's fingertips tightened around her hips. Then Buffy felt one hand move down, spreading her cheeks apart for the strap-on. She jerked her thighs, trying to bring her buttocks together, but she received a hard clap on the ass for her efforts.

"Try that again," Willow hissed, "and I'll make you clean it off just like you got it ready."

Buffy paused, panting, not sure whether to resist or to once more give in to Willow. Where the hell was Joyce? Of all the nights for her to stay out late and give Buffy the house to herself…

Then she felt that so-slick head wedging up into her valley, touching her virgin asshole.

Willow grunted, panting while adjusting her position behind Buffy. Her hold tightened. Then the pressure against Buffy's anus increased, Willow's knees pressing harder into the backs of her legs.

Buffy grunted, her head snapping back, her eyes cinching tightly while another whimpering cry escaped the gag. "Uhhhn…"

The pressure turned to an agonizing pain as the blunt head of the strap-on pressed down and in. Buffy screamed louder, her body shaking violently—it felt like the rim of her anus was being driven into her bowels!

"Take it, BUffy, take it all!"

The pressure against her rectum relaxed only for a moment, then heightened as Willow braced the dildo, holding it rigid against Buffy's ass. With a groan of defeat, Buffy let her muscles relax and sagged in her bonds, feeling that huge mass of cold, lifeless material squeezing past her previously inviolate gate.

"Yagggghhhhhh!" she howled.

In a second, the big cockhead was past her sphincter, burrowing into her bowels. Buffy bounced savagely in her bonds, her breasts slapping moistly against the bed while her belly bowed out from the tension in her ass.

Willow dropped one hand from her hip. Buffy felt it slide up, up between her legs. To her clit. She was squeezing it, pinching it while driving more of her strap-on into Buffy's rectum. Buffy squirmed, moving her ass back toward Willow's belly. Gradually, the pain that had torn through her ass was turning into something else. Her asshole was stretching to accommodate that huge strap-on.

"Yeah, slave, that's it. Relax and take it. Yeah, I knew you'd like it once I got it in," Willow whispered, stroking Buffy's clit almost sweetly, pushing yet another inch into her anus. "Only seven more inches to go!"

Buffy closed her eyes and wept, shamed, degraded. And she knew there was more, much more to come before it was over.

Leaning forward, pleased with the soft moans coming from Buffy's oh-so-recently violated throat, Willow could feel the Slayer's ass squirming back against her, eager to receive the strap-on she herself had thoroughly lubricated. Pushing forward, that slippery lube aided the entry into Buffy's nearly invisible hole.

"Ooooooooooh, God!" Buffy sobbed, turning desperate with the bloated head of the strap-on popping inside of her. "No, don't, it's too big! Too big!"

"Then get bigger!" Willow said mercilessly, a thrill rippling through her body. Buffy was screaming just like before, when she'd enjoyed the whipping so much. Elated by the knowledge that Buffy wanted it as badly as she did, Willow remained perfectly motionless, letting Buffy's ass get used to accommodating the thickened penetration.

But as she tried to hold still, her hands worked without her, moving on animal lust, drawing Buffy a bit harder back to her so the strap-on went deeper into her cruelly stretched asshole.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" Buffy shrieked. "Please, Willow, I can't take it!"

Willow tried to hold back, but Buffy was practically begging her, playing the part of the submissive to the hilt. It was only fitting that Willow give Buffy her hilt in turn. She pushed forward inches at a time. Her only concession to Buffy's brutal discomfort was to take time to savor Buffy's asshole being pulled taut around her strap-on.

"Please, take it easy!" Buffy whimpered, biting her lip to keep from screaming.

Still trying in vain to hold back, to go slower, Willow continued pressing forward… forward… "I've waited long enough!" she sneered.

Finally pulling back slightly, Willow paused for a moment before ramming the length of her enormous strap-on the rest of the way into Buffy's incredibly stretched anus. She could've sworn she felt Buffy's inner muscles contracting tightly around the dildo's shaft, gripping it like a glove that was too small.

Grasping Buffy's hips in her hands, Willow gave a final lunge and every last inch of her strap-on lay hotly buried inside of Buffy's asshole. The back of Buffy's muscular thighs were pressed against the burning flesh of her upper legs.

Moving her hands from those womanly hips, Willow reached underneath her slave and grasped the full tits she'd gazed on lovingly so many times, holding Buffy's back against herself so her friend couldn't escape from her skewering cock even if she wanted to. From the soft moans of joy that were coming from Buffy's lips as she held her bent body, Willow didn't think she wanted to get away very badly.

After resting for a few moments, letting her bestie luxuriate in the tight hotness within her sweet asshole, Willow slowly pulled back until only her cockhead remained inside. Then, thrusting the abused shaft back in, she felt something better than the sublime sensations of intense joy streaking up the length of a tightly nestled erection. She felt the quakes going through Buffy's body as her best friend orgasmed.

Again she repeated the performance, striking bottom once more in Buffy's hopelessly impaled bottom. "Tell me how much you like it," she panted. Before Buffy had a chance to do as she asked, she lunged into her again, her strap-on a fiery shaft at the core of Buffy's being. " _ Show me  _ how much you like it and fuck that sweet ass onto my dick."

"Oh… God… it feels good!" Buffy sobbed, her face now one solid mask of smeared mascara, as if she'd rubbed it down with black paint.

Pumping rhythmically into Buffy's wiggling ass, the pleasure Willow felt rubbing into her at the base of her strap-on mounted with every thrust. Buffy's passionate whimpers only added to her joy.  _ I'm really making her feel it!  _ she thought happily.

"Nice, Buffy, that's real nice… doesn't it feel good having your ass so nice and wide?"

"It… it hurts!" Buffy gasped, her head tossing from side to side within the confines of the collar, tangles of her blonde hair splashing over her shoulder.

The wooden frame of her bed creaked dangerously, straining as Buffy's body whipped about trying to hold in the pain. Willow's fat cockhead was sinking into her ass, making her belly swell, sending painful cramps shooting up and down her thighs.

Willow returned her free hand to Buffy's clit, finding it expectedly fat and erect. She tickled it like a favorite pet. "Ohhh, you're so nice and hot down there, Buff. I know you can't touch it yourself with your hands all locked up, but—what are friends for?"

Her fingertip seemed to burrow into the engorged heft of Buffy's clit, pinning it against the bone. Buffy snapped her head back, sucking in another shuddering lungful of air, tugging against the chains that restrained her. They whined along with the bed, but wouldn't break. There was nothing she could do about this except scream out her pain and degradation!

Willow stopped, pausing for a moment, catching her breath as Buffy wordlessly begged to stop being hurt. Then Willow was pulling back, reversing the action, making Buffy feel as if some awful mouth were sucking hard at her asshole.

Buffy's face blanched as she pulled and yanked at her restraints. It had the shameful feel of releasing her bowels, embarrassing herself like a hapless child. Her body was doing all sorts of strange things as Willow slid her strap-on farther and farther out of her ass, fingers still plucking Buffy's clit like a guitar string.

"I can feel it throbbing between my fingers," Willow sighed. "You're almost there. Almost there, Buff."

She stopped just as her cockhead was popping out from Buffy's tightening sphincter. Buffy closed her eyes and shoved back, instinctively trying to get rid of the hateful intrusion. Nothing worked!

The pause this time was shorter than the last. Again came Willow's grunting satisfaction, her fingers tightening around Buffy's hipbone, as she squeezed herself into Buffy's asshole once again, free hand strumming on Buffy's painfully tense clit throughout the procedure.

Buffy opened her mouth to beg for mercy, but she was voiceless. Always another inch of Willow's fat strap-on chugging into her resisting anus, her words turning into nothing more than shuddering groans. Sweat coated her body, making her smooth flesh shine against the guttering candlelight. They were burning out. How long had she and Willow been at this that they were burning out?

Two fingertips, soft in a horribly insubstantial way, denying Buffy the firmness of calluses, of her own experienced fingers on her own familiar clit. But they still felt so good…

"Uhhhh—"

Willow smiled. "Come for me, baby, come for your mistress."

The sliding action was repeated, faster the third time, and even faster the fourth. Willow was panting against the back of her neck now, at times biting her flesh, licking behind her ear while giving Buffy her strap-on harder and faster.

Three fingers on her clit, long and wicked, dragging every whorl and knuckle and drops of sweat and shards of bone over a place that was pure sensitivity.

"Uhhhhhh!"

Her eyes glazed with lust and rolled up into her head while her nostrils flared with wheezing breaths. Buffy felt her asshole stretch to the tearing point as Willow's strap-on filled her anus with vulgar thrills, concentrated them all into her brimming passage.

"I don't wanna come!" she gurgled, her own pitched voice and Willow's prying gag rendering her words into mush. She jerked her body around, hearing the rattling sound of her chains striking their supports. And somewhere deep inside, Buffy realized she was hunching her ass back and forth in fast strokes. "Please, just don't make me come! Fuck me, sodomize me, I don't care, but don't make me come! Don't make me enjoy it!"

"Oh, Buffy," Willow sighed, grinding the heel of her hand into Buffy's clit, already pregnant with sensation. "You have no idea how much it turns me on when you pretend you don't like this."

Buffy let out a high-pitched scream as Willow shoved the dildo into her ass deeper than it had ever been.

She thought she felt the heat of fresh tears racing down her cheeks, searing her skin.

She thought she came. She thought she squirted. But mostly, she just hurt.

But when the sweet relief of Willow pulling the strap-on out came, she just about climaxed again. It hurt too.

It hurt  _ so  _ good…

Willow was unbuckling straps, skinning the harness down her slim thighs. "Okay, Buff, I hope you enjoyed that. Now it's  _ my  _ turn."


	3. She's going to kill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy's degradation is only BOUND to get progressively worse.

Willow's eyes roved over the curves of Buffy's body. Her eyes were bright emerald green, and they glittered as though with a life of their own.

Smiling broadly, Willow crossed to the bedside. Buffy shrank back. Willow caught her in an unexpectedly strong grip, drew Buffy's lips to hers.

Buffy tried to turn her head away. Strong but gentle hands took hold of her face, held her still as Willow's mouth crushed hers. Her strong tongue pushed past the ring gag, drove between her teeth and probed the dark recesses of the girl's mouth.

When Willow broke off the soul-searing kiss and released the other girl, Buffy fell back like a limp washrag. She turned her head away. But her body was heaving with reaction. Forbidden tinglings stirred in her loins.

In spite of herself, Buffy was panting from just that kiss. The auburn-haired woman was an incredibly skilled lover.

While the young blonde lay with her face to the mattress, Willow was efficiently stripping off her clothes. Under her oddball outer clothes, she wore a surprisingly frilly pair of red lace panties and matching bra. Strands of pubic hair the color of red wine poked through the mesh of the panties stretched taut over her mound. And her growing excitement was obvious from the way hardening nipples were pushing out the fabric of her bra.

Reaching behind herself, Willow undid her bra and let it fall. Freckled and perky as hell, her tits bobbled wildly as Willow stripped the red panties off down her slender legs. Buffy was watching now, from the corner of her eye. She saw that the woman had pure white skin—not the paleness of sickness, but a healthy, glowing color like fresh milk.

The wide bed bounced as Willow climbed up onto it, prowling over the gleaming length of Buffy's desirable young body.

"Nice," she said, wetting her lips. "You look sooo nice—I want to spend hours telling you just how hot you are. And that tasty little twat… All covered with honey..." Buffy squirmed uncomfortably under Willow's lusting gaze. Her bonds were beginning to rub her wrists too much.

"And look at those thighs. Slender but juicy. And such a nice little tummy—and those wonderful _tits_. I can't believe I get to put my mouth on you! Or that I'm going to get your mouth on me."

Buffy squeezed her thighs together. Willow never took her eyes from the other girl's exposed body. "Later," Willow said. "Even though that little pussy of yours looks just like some kind of flower in full bloom... yummy! Well, first things first."

She ran her fingertips once down the blonde's vulnerable body, producing a shiver. Then she sat before Buffy's head, her pussy horribly, openly displayed by her slouching sit. She smiled down at Buffy. "You ever sucked a woman before? I really feel sorry for you if you haven't. What you've been missing! Well, you won't have to wait a moment longer..."

In the flash of an eye Willow was pulling Buffy's face into her groin. Buffy was staring at point-blank range into the matted bush of Willow's cunt, while the ripe odor of aroused woman filled her nostrils, threatened to overpower her. Her body thrashed helplessly on the sheets.

Firm hands held her head. Buffy felt her face being pushed into Willow's most private place, as if being forcibly induced into some secret circle.

Tickling, curly hair rasped her nose, then her cheeks. Her lips were crushed against her teeth. And overwhelming everything was the damp, pungent aroma of Willow's greedy pussy, filling Buffy's being.

The girl became aware of something hot and slippery pressing against her lips. Willow moaned softly and rolled her hips. The something opened, enfolded Buffy's mouth in a kiss as wet as chocolate syrup. _Oh God!_ Buffy thought. _She's rubbing her wet pussy all over my mouth!_ The idea shocked her. The smell made her head swim.

Willow was rolling her hips this way and that, making noises like a cat in heat. The open inner lips of her pussy roved over Buffy's unwilling mouth. Juices smeared the girl's face. Willow shifted her grip, pulled Buffy's head against her harder. The top of the oozing slit squeezed against Buffy's upper lip as the springy hair crushed into her nose. Frantically, she realized she couldn't breathe. She was going to be suffocated by Willow's horny cunt! In a desperate reflex she opened her mouth to suck in a deep, deep breath...

And instead sucked in a heady mouthful of pussy.

The tender lips of Willow's cunt felt like live creatures in Buffy's surprised mouth. Willow gasped in ecstasy. Her head went back. She put all her weight onto Buffy's face, shoving her head deep into the pillow.

Buffy could breathe again. But try as she might, she could not rid her unwilling mouth of the cunt that filled it. Willow's ass churned as her passion grew. Buffy's efforts to escape the fragrant mouthful were pleasuring her. And Willow's pleasure was having a definite effect on Buffy.

Buffy moved her jaws. Willow gave a small scream and began to massage the blonde head. Strong fingers stroked the back of Buffy's neck, soothing her, easing away the tension. At the same time Willow's hot labia was teasing her mouth, trying to urge the girl's tongue to come out and play. Thrills of sensation began to creep up and down Buffy's spine.

After the initial rush of fresh aroma, the scent and taste of Willow's dripping cunt wasn't so bad. _Not bad at all_ , Buffy thought, as the juices seeped into her open mouth. And the soft lips against her mouth felt good. It was all getting good. Buffy was getting turned on. She'd known she would be, somehow. She didn't know if she was bothered by it.

Shyly, she stuck her tongue forward. It touched the delicate flesh of a labia lip and Willow jumped as though stuck with a hot wire. A torrent of liquid arousal ran scathingly down Buffy's tongue, momentarily threatening to overwhelm her again. But the feelings that made Buffy's head reel now were nothing but pure pleasure. The taste from the redhead's cunt made Buffy think of how fine brandy was supposed to taste.

Emboldened, Buffy's tongue began to rove tortuously over Willow's sensitized cunt. Then it delved between the blood-gorged pussy lips into the brimming mystery of her passage. "Oh God oh God! Jeeeeeeezussss!" Willow howled. "Oh do it! Oh fuck me with your tongue, honey! Oh you can do it! I love it! I love you! Oh, can you ever dooooo it!"

The swollen node of Willow's clit was crushed agonizingly into Buffy's upper jaw. Firecrackers of pleasure exploded in Willow's brain as Buffy began to eat her pussy in earnest. It was unbelievable how good her little slut was. And to think she'd never had her sweet lips on a woman before! What talent!

Buffy's mind was a lewd blank. Nothing existed but the damp mat of cunt hair pushing into her face, the moist lips covering hers, the hot wetness of pussy that drew her questing tongue ever deeper into Willow's white belly.

Willow was almost exactly the same. Her green eyes were closed. Her whole body undulated with excitement. "Eat me, slave! Eat me or it's the strap again! I know you can do it, you can get me off, do it, do it!"

 _Please come,_ Buffy thought. _Please come so this can be over, please just come, just come, just come all over my face…_

Buffy swirled her tongue around and around in the morass of Willow's gaping cunt. Experimentally she sought the heat of the woman's hard, swollen clitoris. Willow's clit was big, pushing shamelessly out of its covering hood, so that in spite of her inexperience Buffy had no trouble finding it. She punched at it with her tongue.

"Aaailiieeeeehhhhhh!" screamed Willow, grabbing her breasts and squashing them against her ribcage. "That's it! I know you're inexperienced! I know this is your first time! Oh God, _do I know it's your first time!_ But I'm gonna… train you… I'm gonna… Oh God! Oh Goood! I'm gonna cooommmeeee!"

A sudden rush of liquid flowed from the spasming pussy and flooded Buffy's mouth. She sucked it up as avidly as she had to, licking and sucking and greedily gobbling up every last bit of oily goodness. Willow was bucking like a bronco in the throes of her come, while Buffy ate pussy furiously.

Willow soared upwards on wings of pleasure. But even when she came back to earth Buffy did not let up the assault on her clit. The blonde girl could feel waves of pleasure crashing out from the steaming snatch and driving Willow mad with delight. And pleasing the woman was pleasing Buffy.

Her naked ass waved in the cool air of the room. Sexual juice silvered the downward-peeking lips of her pussy. Her excitement was so great that rivulets of aromatic cream ran down her slim thighs and stained the crumpled sheets.

"Oh wow," Willow giggled, seeing Buffy's face more covered in her arousal than her dildo had ever been. "I think I might've overdone it." Her hips were still gently rocking, rutting her tingling mound against Buffy's mouth. "Can you blame me, though? Knowing I was popping your cherry—the first pussy you ever ate—God, Buff, I could still be coming! I really could! You were so good… I think I'm gonna have to punish you, just so you remember who's in charge. Just because I came for you, doesn't mean I'm not the boss!"

Standing up at Buffy's bedside, Willow picked up the strap in one hand and used the other to jerk Buffy's head up by the hair, wrenching her upper body from the mattress. Buffy had a brief impression of Willow twirling her leather strap around—she couldn't think very well, with her tongue tasting of Willow's sex—then she saw Willow cock her arm. The redhead lashed out with a fury, the belt striking across Buffy's tits, the leather chewing down hard.

"Agghghggg!" Buffy wailed through her barely permissive gag.

The next blow fell over her right nipple, making Buffy almost think she was going to lose it. She jerked her ass back, her lower spine pressing against her corset's ribbing.

Again Willow stared hungrily at her, licking her lips. The belt fell down hard once more across Buffy's thighs, then up around her cunt. Buffy felt her belly tighten, then cramp, as the belt dug into her sunken navel.

 _She's going to kill me!_ She thought desperately.

Still came the stinging blows, one raining down after another. Buffy's legs trembled, her ankles jerking in their restraints. Willow was concentrating the blows on the backs of her thighs, the end of her belt lashing at their insides. It was as if someone were pouring burning gasoline between her legs. And then Willow was back up around her belly. A particularly harsh blow sent the tip of that awful belt inside of Buffy.

"Ggghhhhhh!"

For a while the world went black around her. Buffy had never felt such all-encompassing pain. Her knees jerked up as her brain exploded into a myriad of colors and sounds. Snapping her head back, feeling the sweep of her long blonde hair across the top of her spine, Buffy let out a series of shrieks as more blows fell.

"Ohhhhhhh!" The shrill power of her screaming cries rang off the walls, drowning out Willow's obscene thoughts on her naked, punished body. She felt as if she would die in Willow's bondage. She felt she might like it.

Willow lashed at her with renewed frenzy. Buffy screamed even louder, although she gagged herself, biting into the sheets like a dog about to shake a rat. Her chest was tightening, her body twisting and jerking, spasming from the increased savagery of the blows. Willow was beating at her breasts, the leather belt stinging her small but intriguing nipple.

By now, the reaction Buffy had was something other than pain, if it had ever been anything as limited as that. It was arousal now, an excitement that was as confusing as it was satisfying.

The belting stopped again.

This time, Buffy guessed it was for good. She heard the belt fall to the floor. She felt her juices running out of her.

"I think you definitely know who's in charge now!" Willow said jovially. "And I think you like it. In fact, maybe we could go again! Maybe this time, you can go in—"

"I'm back!" Joyce called from downstairs, punctuating the statement with the resounding shutting of the front door.

All at once, the liquid stirrings of satisfaction still faintly felt in Willow's sex turned into dousing ice water. Lost in Buffy's body and the contentment of being allowed to play with her—like a toy, that was what Buffy was now, that was what Buffy wanted as much as her!—she had completely lost track of time.

Willow quickly pulled her pants back on and picked up the strap-on, tossing it onto the bed. It landed on the pillow right beside Buffy's face, and for a worried moment, Willow wheeled to see that she hadn't accidentally bludgeoned her little sex slave. _That_ would've been embarrassing, not having a pet whore for even half a day before doing a Marcia Brady on her nose…

But a quick check revealed that the strap-on had landed safely. It also revealed how Buffy's asshole gaped open, as if still unable to believe that the rough fucking it had taken was over. The rest of Buffy's ass, though, was lily-white, like it hadn't even been sat on. It even seemed to gape a little less as Willow watched, although perhaps that was just it proving hard to believe that anyone could be opened so wide and remotely enjoy it.

 _Slayer healing,_ Willow thought, _and Buffy really is a slut. Oh man, such a good thing I'm here to take care of her needs. She could wind up with a real sicko!_ Willow really wished she had time to follow up on that… both the healing and the extent of Buffy's sluttiness, which now seemed to reach hypocritical Faith levels… but right now her new pet needed her to spare them both the embarrassment of coming out of the closet too early.

"Girls?" Joyce called up the stairs. "You'd better still be here or the world had better actually be ending, otherwise you'll wish it had!"

No time! Buffy seemed to concur, gurgling through her ring gag much as she had when Willow had parked herself on it. She was wiggling around, and Willow had a very non-ice-water thought down below on checking that wiggling by impaling Buffy's anus, like she would lock up a bike… but she doubted Buffy was _that_ skanky to want something like that with her mom at the same address. Maybe she just needed to use the toilet.

"You can use the bathroom," she said, giving Buffy's ass a sharp slap to get her moving before she resumed her dressing. _Just don't use the hall one—I don't need Joyce finding out about any of this!_

She knew that her permission would remove the compulsory chains. What she didn't know was that her subconscious desire for Buffy not to tell her mother anything had also been taken into account. The ring gag in Buffy's mouth had changed to a large ball gag. Even as Willow left, Buffy was struggling with having her jaw opened even wider. It wasn't so much how open her mouth was as the heft of the object stuffed into her maw. It was just one more straw breaking a long-since-shattered camel.

"So have you been having a good time?" Joyce asked. She'd picked up a pint of Ben & Jerry on the way home and was nice enough to let Willow pick at it with her own spoon, though Willow knew better than to push her luck there.

"Magical!" Willow replied. Though she had to admit, it wasn't all fun and games. Everything that had happened had been so intense—changing her relationship with Buffy forever. She was Buffy's mistress now. From now on, they would never be just friends… "We really clicked," Willow continued pensively. "For the first time since Buffy got back, we're close. Closer than ever."

"I'm happy to hear that, Willow," Joyce said with a bop of her spoon on Willow's shoulder. "Buffy's really lucky to have a friend like you." She stuck her spoon in the ice cream and pushed it across the island to Willow. "You and Buffy finish this… I'm going to bed. I'll just…" Her brow furrowed. "You're sure Buffy's sleeping?"

"She's really tired," Willow insisted. "She worked her ass off today."

"I think I'd better check, just to be sure. I'd hate to find out she's with some _vampire_ and not in bed."

"It has to be one or the other," Willow said, and that about depleted her excuses as Joyce went upstairs, Willow unable to think of any delays, only hoping that Buffy had finished up during their small talk and was back where she belonged.

Buffy still couldn't believe what had happened. She still couldn't believe the aches of pleasure, the resounding pain, the lust that seemed to bruise her entire body. It took her time to think through the white noise of her own confused sensations, everything sore and feeling good and flushed with sickly heat. But she blindly felt out her current circumstances. Her mother was home. Willow had left the room. Her chains had dissolved into nothingness and she could move, although so much of her fetishistic garments remained. Her cuffs, her corset, her boots, her collar, _the gag…_

Buffy moved just to curl in on herself, trying to forget how good it had felt to be totally consumed by Willow's desire for her—to be conquered by a lust she'd had no idea Willow possessed. But she soon felt her bladder overflowing, an urgent need and a keening fear that Willow would demand her submission again, before she could relieve herself.

Balancing on the insanely high ballet boots, acutely uncomfortable in them, Buffy tottered to the bathroom. She could hear Joyce and Willow through the hall door—they were at the bottom of the stairs. An irrational fear gripped Buffy… maybe not ridiculous, but to a girl used to worries of death and torture, how could she be so afraid of her mother seeing her like this?

Maybe because then she would have to explain, and sharing everything that had happened with Joyce would make too real for her to handle.

Finishing and wiping up, Buffy only washed her hands, too hurried to think of washing Willow's juices from her face or to notice how bare her pussy had become. More falling than walking, she made her way on the ballet boots back to the bed, got into it, and drew the blanket over all the shameful things she was wearing. She was even careful to turn her face away from the door. She didn't want Joyce to see her gag.

Opening the door to Buffy's room, Joyce could immediately tell what had happened. Buffy had pushed herself too hard again, another hard evening of slaying vampires, and now had crashed, all but her blonde hair hidden under her blanket. Joyce could just tell she wouldn't have a good night's sleep, too agitated from all that impaling.

"Goodnight Buffy," she said, and got a muffled grunt back in turn. Buffy had probably been similarly half-asleep as soon as her latest caffeine buzz had worn out. Joyce shook her head and turned to Willow. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ms. Summers," Willow told her in turn, and Joyce left them to it.

Such a nice girl Willow was. Joyce hoped that, now that she and Buffy were friends again, Buffy would be open to what a good influence Willow was. Her daughter could really learn a thing or two from that girl.

Willow fingered her new pendant—the key to Buffy's heart, or some rather more thrilling parts of her anatomy. First things first: she needed to make the gag more soundproof. Buffy had been a nice, willing slave, keeping silent on her own, but for what Willow had in mind, she would need a little help keeping quiet…

Buffy was about to slap the taste out of Willow's mouth and see how much she liked her fingers then; when the gag in her mouth grew three sizes. Now Buffy's cheeks _hurt_ keeping it in, her jaw stretched to the max.

Buffy turned around in shock, throwing off the blanket to look for Willow. But the gag was changing again. Now it was rubber in her mouth, cementing over her teeth like a retainer, while thickly padded leather covered the outside of her face. With it going from her jaw to her nose, Buffy's protests were completely muffled once more.

"No offense, Buff," Willow said, sprawling out on the bed, "but I just love the strong, silent type." Buffy glared at her heatedly, which Willow quite enjoyed, especially when she saw "Oh wow… I think that's my cum on your face. All over your face. You didn't even touch it. You must really love it, being marked by me. So let's, y'know, let's mark you some more!"

Her heart pounding in her chest, Willow focused on the pendant. She couldn't wait to show Buffy more of the fun they could have thanks to the incredible bravery Buffy had shown in admitting what she wanted. What they both wanted.

Buffy felt the pull of chains on her limbs again and grasped at her bed lining, but it was no use. The old position was taking her over again as if she'd never left. Only Willow wasn't finished. A bar came into existence right under Buffy's lower stomach, elevating her lower body until she was standing on the tips of her ballet boots, her ass high in the air.

Two bars held Buffy's new support up, all three fusing together with the end of Buffy's bed. With a naturalistic click, the vertical bars anchored themselves into the floor. Looking at it, Willow had no doubt this would be staying.

Not that Buffy knew this. Her arms were being forced behind her back, her forearms held parallel to each other. Straps of leather formed, wrapping around either arm, and as if that weren't enough, an entire leather pouch tightened around Buffy's arms, keeping them snug on her back.

Buffy's collar was next to change, becoming thicker and sturdier, pressing a little into Buffy's neck with its increased heft. A kind of chin rest arose from its front, forcing Buffy to tilt her head backwards. Then the collar pulled downward, forcing her in that direction as well. Rings formed on either side of the bed, anchoring a chain that ran under the bed and to Buffy's collar, holding her firmly in place there as well.

The chin rest lowered, letting Buffy look at the front of her bed. It suddenly felt very far away instead.

Chains attached to her ankle and knee cuffs, keeping even her extremities immovable and parted. Now the only slack she had was in her ass, and with everything else locked down, Buffy just had to move _that._ She ended up wiggling and shaking as she tried futilely to get out, to at least signal to Willow that she didn't want this.

It was a siren's call to Willow. Seeing Buffy's ass swaying like that in obvious invitation, clearly _begging_ to be fucked again, was like a dream come true for Willow. But Buffy'd had the right idea before. Best to take care of business beforehand—she owed it to her slave not to need a potty break in the middle of their fun.

With a longing, loving sigh, Willow went to the bathroom. Then, further thinking of what a long night it would be and just how hard it would be to tear herself away from Buffy again, Willow snuck downstairs. Just like any other sleepover, she snagged some snacks and bottled water. She had to keep up her energy, after all. _She_ wasn't the Slayer. Sure, she could butt-fuck the Slayer… but she was starting to think anyone could do that.

Her sweet little slut…

 _What next?_ Buffy wondered. Would her mother come in? Buffy was scared that she would and scared that she wouldn't. As a mistress, Willow was proving to be shockingly… innovative. If it were just some girlish fooling around, Buffy would much rather take a little softcore sapphism over being found out by her mother. But what Willow was doing to her… the way Willow so sickly made her _like it_ on some fucked up level _…_ that might've been worth the humiliation to be spared anymore of Willow's Faith act.

She heard the door open. Willow? Joyce? For a horrible moment, Buffy knew what she wanted. She wanted it to be Willow. She didn't want to be embarrassed by my mom finding out, she told herself that… but she couldn't say that was her first thought. It hadn't even been her last.

"I'm back," Willow whispered with a giggle, and Buffy shuddered deeply as she wondered what more Willow could possibly do to her.

She didn't know if she was hoping that she would like it or that she wouldn't.


	4. Her burning addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow is allowing herself to sink further into the role of a depraved Mistress.

Willow dumped her goodies on Buffy's desk and took the chair from it in exchange, dragging it over to Buffy's upturned ass. It was funny, considering all they'd done, but she still considered just looking at Buffy naked—her pussy, her anus, and most especially her damp thighs—to be one of the biggest pleasures imaginable. When she finally went to sleep, she'd have to do it while looking at Buffy naked. What good dreams that would give her!

It was then that Willow noticed how Buffy's asshole had changed. It wasn't just tightening up again after the epic thrashing she had given it. It simply no longer gaped. It had returned entirely to its original appearance! Astonished, Willow moved closer and pushed one of her fingers inside—noting with satisfaction that Buffy barely emitted a peep, the gag was working so well. Buffy was tight on the inside as well, as tight as she'd been… before she'd lost her anal virginity.

"Did you feel that?" she asked Buffy, or more precisely Buffy's ass, as she couldn't take her eyes off the miracle of it long enough to have a face to face. "I mean, it felt so tight—on your end too, I mean—not your end, well, yes, your end, but not your end-end…" Willow gathered up her stampeding voice and lowered it into a hushed tone. "Buffy, your Slayer healing made your ass virgin again! Isn't that great!? I can make you my anal bitch all over again! It can be like the first time every time I stick it in your butt! You're like the best kink slut ever! Everyone should date a Slayer!"

Although, of course, there was only one Slayer—well, no, but there was only one Buffy. Willow was lucky that way. And she fully intended to make Buffy feel just as lucky that she'd chosen her as a mistress.

Not that Buffy felt lucky. She felt as though she was about to be spanked, bowing down there with her ass in the air for Willow's perusal. But instead of slapping hands there came one finger…

"Don't!" she screamed, the gag muffling her most violent cries into vague grunts, but still she tried to make herself heard. "Don't put anything else in my ass! Use my pussy, use my mouth, anything! I can't take it up the ass again!"

"Well," Willow said, hearing Buffy's enthusiastic grunting. "I see you're looking forward to more. This calls for some careful study." She rubbed Buffy's ass lovingly. "I know you hate studying, but let's just see how you feel about this kind…"

Willow picked up a stick of butter that she had fetched from downstairs. If Buffy's ass was virgin again, she was going to need to be lubricated again. Shame the butter hadn't actually melted, but—

Shrugging to herself, Willow unwrapped one half of the stick of butter and stuffed it into Buffy's anus, smiling to herself at the horny grunt Buffy gave. She really was eager to get started!

"That's just the prep work," Willow told her, patting her rump. "We're not started yet. Trust me, when we are, you'll know it."

With the butter melting in Buffy's ass, Willow went to put the strap-on back around her waist. Next, she assembled a little laboratory area on Buffy's desk. It was pretty simple. A notepad, a few pencils, and a clock, though Buffy's room was so disorganized that finding all those items gave the butter ample time to melt.

Before it did, though, Willow wrote  _ Test 1  _ along with the time on the topmost sheet of paper. Then she went to Buffy's newly virginal asshole, pulling the butter out and watching a trickle of slushy yellow slime run down the Slayer's perineum. Clearly, Buffy's anus was well-prepared for the kind of rough anal fucking the blonde was gagging for.

Not that Willow wanted to get a big head, but she did think how lucky Buffy was to have a considerate dom like her. Imagine someone else just shoving it into Buffy's ass again, maybe not even noticing how it had healed, causing her real pain or damage because they didn't realize the delicious irony: Buffy was a kinky slut in an utter virgin's body.

And she was about to have another kinky slut in her body too.

Buffy was so stunned by what Willow wanted to do to her that she lost the power to protest. A wave of self-pity flooded her as she felt hard, firm material replace the slick feeling in her anus. She was shocked. After all the sucking and fucking she had already endured, it just wasn't fair to have a monstrous cock drilling into her ass!

Willow's hands touched her tender flesh. They cupped her taut, quivering breasts. A palm smoothed over her spine and made her shiver. Another hand rubbed her soaked cunt. She whimpered. Then a hand touched her buttocks, fingers massaging her asshole.

"NO! Nooo! Ohhh, don't!" she screeched through the gag, torn with fear and dread. Her legs and ass-cheeks tightened up in reaction.

"Easy, Buff," Willow said. "Just let it happen."

Then Buffy felt her hand caress the under curves of her naked little ass. Those strong fingers dipped into her softly curving crevice and pried her ass-cheeks apart.

Buffy tried with all her might to keep the milky-white hills together, but her willpower was no match for Willow's lust. Her fingers opened Buffy's ass up. She sucked in her breath when she saw Buffy's fully exposed asshole.

"God," she groaned lustfully. "I hope my asshole is that cute. Maybe you can tell me sometime?"

Buffy felt humiliated, knowing that Willow was behind her, ogling her asshole. The inner muscles of her ass automatically flexed in a desperate effort to protect her vulnerable hole and prevent the penetration she knew was sure to follow.

She wished there were someone to help her, to rescue her from this pervert she thought had been her friend. But she was alone. Alone and whipped, beaten by lust. Willow's strap-on was ready, and Buffy felt it trace against her thigh. Tears of shame and dread fell from her sparkling blue eyes as she fully realized that she was the helpless victim of this depraved woman.

She hated Willow with a passion now. She had given her everything! And now this! Now Willow wanted to humiliate her again. Just when she had started to tell herself it wasn't so bad!

Willow was going to fuck her up the ass. She knew it. She would be as excited as a kid with a new toy and merciless in her thrusting. Buffy remembered how big and thick her strap-on was in her tight cunt. What would it feel like up her ass? Like a telephone pole! That she didn't want to be fucked in her asshole meant nothing at all to Willow Rosenberg.

It was no use, and she knew it. Sobbing pitifully, she surrendered. She couldn't hold her body in a strained condition all night! Her luscious ass suddenly relaxed, and her asshole loosened, to be used by Willow. She clenched her teeth and prepared to know great pain.

Then Willow knelt between her spread legs. "Just relax," she said. "Leave everything to me." She placed her hands on the mounds of Buffy's firm, round ass and, with her thumbs, gently pried her ass-cheeks apart. Buffy's asshole glistened and sparkled.

With Buffy's buttocks spread, Willow hunched forward and let her cock press along Buffy's crevice. Pushing there, she fucked up and down so that the full length of the strap-on slid enticingly up and down Buffy's ass-crack, teasing her lewdly. Buffy moaned. Willow chuckled.

When Buffy's little ass started to move in response to her big wet prick, Willow knew she was ripe for a good ass-fucking. She gripped the massive cock and aimed the tip at Buffy's cute pink asshole. She pressed it there.

"Oh, noooo!" Buffy squealed unintelligibly as the rim of her ass stretched for it. "You can't! Not again! Oh, my God, your cock's so big! I can never take it! You can't get your cock in my ass! You'll rip me in half!"

But before the alarmed and frightened teenager could twist her asshole out of range, Willow gripped her jerking hips, grunted loudly, and strained up against her asshole.

Buffy howled as searing pain shot through her tight little belly and bowels. Her asshole resisted in vain. The unyielding pressure of Willow's rigid dildo continued, pressed on, crushed against her wet sphincter.

"Mommy!" Buffy cried in anguish as the rigid pole stretched her asshole open. "Owwwww!"

Willow's cockhead popped inside her ass, and Buffy gurgled and choked as her whole body trembled and quivered. The sudden invasion of her rectum brought great waves of sensations coursing through her weakened body. She groaned as Willow held her strap-on poised to give Buffy's ass a chance to grow accustomed to its thickness.

Then she probed with her cock and pressed inward. Buffy caught her breath as the monstrous prick inched up into her channel. Her eyelids fluttered, then shut tightly as she clenched her teeth against the strange pain which came along with equally strange pleasure.

She choked and gasped continually as Willow's big cock entered the secret places of her resistant ass. A huge sigh escaped her throat when she felt all of the strap-on imbedded in her ass.

In response to the weakening of her anus, Willow started fucking her prick into Buffy's churning little ass. She drilled with such long, hard lunges that Buffy thought she'd tear her body apart. Increasing the tempo of her fucking, ramming her strap-on into Buffy, Willow made her body shake and shiver like a rag doll in a strong wind.

Some female instinct helped her through her toughest moments. The initial pain quickly subsided, and a kind of satisfied ache tippled through her ass. Willow's immense cock, filling her passage completely, seemed to incite quivery feelings in her pussy, too. The cockhead kept nudging so deeply, it tickled her belly.

Then, to her utter amazement, the huge dick fucking into her virginal asshole started to feel good! Buffy found herself beginning to enjoy what was happening to her, in her, and on her. It was a strange, whorish delight brought on by the knowledge that she was getting fucked in her tight little asshole by a monstrous prick.

She gyrated her clenching asshole a little and discovered a pang of deep-set agony as Willow's rigid pole slicked in and out of her ass. She started undulating her hips, churning her asshole and generally fucking back at Willow. An obscene but delicious thrill shot through her impaled asshole, and she gasped with relief at having some break from the sheer, unremitting pain she had felt.

She lurched helplessly backward to meet the brutal thrust of Willow's anxious prick. Her cute little ass began to rotate in beautiful, seductive circles. Willow grinned with pleasure.

"That-a-girl," she encouraged Buffy. "Keep screwing your ass like that. You're beautiful."

Buffy didn't know why the woman's compliments should please her, but with the gigantic prick ravishing her asshole, she completely forgot to hate this. She flushed with pride, suddenly, and was equally dispirited to realize what a slut she was being.

A whore, that's what she was acting like. Not a Slayer, not even a woman. Just a whore.

Willow pulled out of Buffy, breathing hard, moving gingerly—obviously having come, and as much from the knowledge that she was sodomizing her friend as from her gyrations against the base of the strap-on. Staggering back to Buffy's desk, she quickly jotted down the time.

"Wow. I could really get buff doing this, err, Buff." Willow wiped her sweaty forehead. "Guess we've got some time to kill…"

She plopped down into the chair behind Buffy, taking some of her raided goodies with her. She opened up a packet of Fruit Gushers and ate a handful, then uncapped a bottled water and drank from it.

"So what do you want to do?" Willow asked through another mouthful of Fruit Gushers. "I know. No, no, don't tell me. You want me to finish you off. And I know just how to do it…"

Buffy's joints began to hurt. The strain on her wrists and ankles grew worse as her arousal increased. And now Willow was standing up, moving to her ass. Buffy shook the blinding stupor from her mind, following Willow as best she could with her hearing.

"You've got such a nice ass, Buffy… no sagging, no cellulite… nothing but a fine ass…" Willow whispered.

Buffy flinched suddenly! Willow was slapping her with her hand, fingers burning her asscheeks, hitting the same areas that had been reddened earlier. Her buttocks burned as if they'd caught fire.

"This ass is made to be spanked!"

Her asscheeks heated, turning scarlet under those merciless blows. The blazing warmth of her injured ass radiated to her cunt. There wasn't the brutalizing agony of the strap-on now, and her juices began frothing up inside her, streaking her inner thighs, rushing down to her ankles. Finger marks appeared on her ass where Willow's hand hit again and again. Buffy clenched her buttocks together until they ached, until the muscles of her thighs began cramping from the tension.

Then she came. She hated that she came.

"There we are. I love taking care of you, Buffy. I think I'm getting addicted to making you come. I just… I'm so lucky that you love getting your ass fucked so much. I could just fuck your ass forever, Buff, just fuck it and spank it and kiss it until the next apocalypse. So, three weeks or so… let's see how that butt of yours is doing, anyway."

Buffy's eyes bulged. She felt Willow's fingertips, four of them, on the splayed rim of her anus. They slid easily up into her clenching channel—more easily than she thought they could. It certainly took her breath away, but it didn't really hurt. She was too numb, her sensations too exhausted, for it to really penetrate, even though she was aware on some level of just how  _ full  _ her asshole was.

It dawned on her that Willow was being nice to her, in her own way.

"Four fingers! I'd've sworn I could've fisted you a minute ago. Guess I'll have to really keep on my toes if I want to do that… oh, wow, I can feel you clenching on me. That's not just  _ you,  _ is it? You're actually getting tighter, and tighter…"

Willow eased her fingers out of Buffy's tight asshole and the blonde breathed easily once more. She blushed deeply, imagining the lewd expression on Willow's face as she so clearly lusted after her exposed asshole. Then she jerked and gasped as she felt Willow's fingers again, three of them, traveling into her ravaged asshole.

"Only three this time, but such a snug fit! Oh wow, Buffy! I don't think I could even get a fourth finger in! I had all four in just a minute ago, but now you're… oh wow!"

Willow pulled out to have another drink of water. Then she leaned over and peered more closely at Buffy's delightful asshole, all puckered and inviting. She extended her two middle fingers and nudged the rim.

Buffy stiffened in fear and her walls flexed again. Her ass felt tighter than ever and she didn't know if she could take another sodomy. But Willow just grinned and pushed two fingers into Buffy's ass up to the first knuckle.

"Mmmmmm!" Buffy gasped, feeling her asshole stretch open as if for the first time.  _ Don't! It's too much! _

She shivered and whimpered helplessly, wondering what would happen when Willow tried to ass-fuck her again. Just the thought of a huge cock trying to get into her shrinking asshole was enough to make her weak with fear.

_ Don't, don't!  _ she thought desperately as Willow wiggled her fingertips inside her.  _ Please! Take them out! _

But Willow didn't stop there. With little concern for Buffy's panic or dread, she pushed more of her impossibly thick fingers into her asshole. Buffy held her breath, fearing excruciating pain once more. She felt Willow's fingers wedge into her tightly resisting ass and it scared her silly. Yet there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Tight as a drum," Willow pronounced approvingly, worming her fingers back out of Buffy's cute asshole. She finished her drink. "Now, one for the road…"

Then there was just one finger, just one awful finger penetrating into Buffy's asshole.

Buffy could feel the fingernail pressing into her anus, almost cutting the wrinkled flesh surrounding the tight little hole. Her eyes widened and rounded, her mouth opening while panting, sobbing breaths coming from her throat. How could it be so big? It was just one finger!

She bent her knees, trying to writhe her body away from the invading digit. It was obscene, horrible! She was sure she'd never felt anything like this before!

"Uhhhhh!"

Willow screwed her finger up to the second joint and hot flashes of sensation bolted to Buffy's cunt, making her clit throb. She thrust her ass forward, trying to get away from that probing finger, but her restraints held her in place. She was going nowhere and Willow kept fucking her ass with her finger.

"Only one finger, Buff! That's all you can take now! Only my one tiny finger!" Willow moaned happily, drawing up behind her.

Buffy felt her teeth chattering. That one tiny finger kept skewering her, twisting around and around in her ass while Willow's other hand was now crawling through her dampened sex. She felt her labia trembling, swelling hotly because of the subtle pressure against her pussy. Then Willow was rubbing her clit, barely touching the red tip with one hand while wiggling her finger in Buffy's ass!

"Oh! Ohh!  _ Ohhhhhhh! _

"Thirty-three minutes, Buff! It only took thirty-three minutes and now you're as tight as you've ever been!" Willow cried excitedly in her ear, kissing her earlobe lovingly. "You're my virgin again, Buffy _." _

Buffy let out a sharp cry at the confirmation of her worst fears, tugging at the manacles around her wrists until she thought her bonds had cut thought the flesh. This couldn't happen to her! It was impossible! She wasn't a pervert, wasn't a bad girl! She couldn't be in danger of having that monster shoved up between her cheeks and into her bowels  _ again,  _ not multiple times! It would kill her!

She would've given anything to feel like a whore again. At least a whore was a woman, a human being. Even with her helpless arousal at Willow's skillful use of her pussy, she found herself repulsed by Willow's cheery experimentation with her. It made her feel like a toy Willow owned, like some perverted science project she was working on.

She needed to show Willow—to let her know that just because Willow was overjoyed at this, she wasn't. And the only thing she could think to do was clench her asshole, harder and harder, and then release it over and over again. Clenching and unclenching, trying to expel Willow's invading finger and hoping the redhead got the message.

Willow got the message alright. "Wow, you must really like this. It's like your ass is begging me to fuck you. Naughty girl. Guess you can't wait to have my strap-on back up your slutty ass, huh? Time for test two."

Buffy struggled in her bonds, willing herself to believe she could rip them apart with her bare hands, that she was the Slayer, that she had defeated the Master and Angelus and Spike and Drusilla, that she could break free, she had to! She couldn't be lubed up with fucking butter and sodomized by a strap-on, by her best friend!  _ Not again! _

_ Please don't do it, Willow. Your cock is so big! It'll hurt too much! _

"Alright, Buffy!" Willow cheered, slapping her hard on her lily-white ass to leave a red handprint on the delicate flesh. "Let's see you heal from  _ this!" _

Without even the modicum of patience she had shown before, she roughly pulled Buffy's asscheeks far apart and shoved her huge, hard dildo into Buffy's tight little anus.

"Aieeeee!" Buffy screamed in pain and shock, the cry reverberating against the gag in her mouth. She knew she'd been sodomized already, but she was sure there hadn't been such hot, burning agony ever before. Her small, tightened asshole was being torn apart by the huge battering ram of Willow's cock. She could feel the sensitive tissues stretching to the limit as Willow tried to ram her entire strap-on into Buffy.

_ No, Wills, no, it hurts so much! Even more than I thought! I can't stand it, please stop, YOUR HUGE COCK IS TEARING ME APART! _

She was sobbing now, wishing only that the gag were gone so she could at least beg Willow for mercy.

But Willow only laughed at Buffy's intense reaction and slipped her hands underneath the Slayer's body, painfully pinching her nipples. New cries welled up in Buffy's chest, but Willow ignored them, continuing to fuck Buffy's newly virgin asshole. The blonde writhed in pain, realizing all over again that there was nothing she could do to stop Willow.

She knew with dead certainty that Willow was bent on fucking her ass, and that was just what her friend would continue to do until they came from it, both of them. And, as Willow continued to shove her oversized dildo into her innocent asshole, Buffy felt the stirrings of sexual response. As Willow's monstrously huge strap-on was ripping her apart with a cruel, savage intensity, Buffy found part of herself enjoying it.

And, worst of all, she found herself thrusting back against Willow's strokes, trying to make herself come, trying to make Willow come.

Trying to be a good little slut for her mistress.

After Buffy squirted, Willow took another breather—it really took it out of a girl, trying to please a Slayer. She fingered Buffy's ass again, and this time she did manage to fist her before she closed up again. But Slayer healing quickly reduced the size of her intrusion down to four fingers, then three, two, one. Once again, thirty-three minutes. It was becoming apparent now that Buffy's healing was a zero-sum game, and the only way to really open her up was with prolonged, vigorous fucking. Fingering and oral sex could go a little ways, but foreplay couldn't get Buffy spread. You just had to fuck her.

The perfect sub.

Willow yawned then, feeling truly tired. You didn't just get bored with Buffy's wet pussy and gaping asshole in the mix. And they really did deserve Willow's peak performance. Best to call it a night and go at her again in the morning. Who knew—perhaps her pussy would heal up overnight too. Wouldn't it be wonderful if, instead of losing her virginity to Angelus, Buffy could associate that happy occasion with her loving mistress?

Willow looked over Buffy's drenched pussy, her stingingly erect clit, and found herself reminded of both her pledge to fall asleep staring at Buffy's nudity and the politeness of getting Buffy off again after her healing anus had rendered Willow's fingers persona non grata.

Then again, she was just  _ so  _ tired. Getting a Slayer off really took it out of you. And Buffy was her slave, not the other way around. She was under no obligation to reward her slave for nothing more than being a good sport about spending half the night in bondage. That was what Buffy had chosen, after all. She wasn't in charge anymore. Willow was.

Shedding the strap-on and putting on at least the top part of her pajamas, in case of emergency, Willow crawled into bed. She barely registered the anguish in Buffy's face, assuming it to just be some greedy self-centeredness on the Slayer's part that her fun was over.

She pushed up the pillows against the headboard and wiggled herself into them, splaying her legs on either side of Buffy's wonderfully bound body and leaving her pussy right in Buffy's face, almost touching her nose. Then she took the blanket and threw it over herself and Buffy's upper body, leading down from her well-displayed ass and its healing hole.

Just where a good sub belonged… sleeping at her mistress's feet. "Goodnight," Willow told her, yawning again, and summoned up the presence of mind to set the alarm for well before Joyce woke. Just because she wanted to go to sleep with Buffy her submissive slut didn't mean she wanted Joyce to know about it just yet. It might've been more healthy than dating a vampire, but she couldn't expect Mrs. Summers to see it that way just yet.

Settling in, Willow expected to go right to sleep.

She didn't expect her pussy to stay awake with pangs of need.

Maybe it was that she knew Buffy was lying there, staring at it—wanting it the way only Buffy could.

Maybe before bed, she should put on a little show for her slave.

It was the least she could do after some of the outfits the blonde had worn.

Under the blanket, all Buffy could smell was the stench of Willow's arousal, and all she could think was that she wasn't a lesbian. But with Willow's pussy practically wide open in front of her, she could see every last detail, more than she'd seen of her own sex. With the enhanced senses of the Slayer, she could see through the darkness and even make out small droplets of Willow's juices, running down her engorged labia.

Her upthrust ass was slightly chilled in its exposure, more from the contrast between the steaming warmth of her upper body being under the covers with Willows than from the room actually being cold. It didn't do anything to alleviate the pulsing she felt in her pussy and clit. And the soreness in her anus was its own thing, orbiting the rest of her sensations like some moon. She wished there was something cold pressed against it, numbing it beyond the vaguely satisfying ache she felt. It hurt, but she couldn't quite hate it, even as her own drying tears reminded her of just how bad that feeling had gotten.

All she had to look at was Willow's cunt. The flesh was sodden. It dripped with juices. Its pinkness quivered and shook, while Willow's clit strained from its little palace at the top of her cleft. The curls of her red bush were matted and flattened and darkened with wetness. She pumped her open pussy at Buffy tauntingly, squirming her hips, running her hands over her tits with lustful, stimulating squeezes and strokes.

Her nipples sprouted from the ends, rubbery and red. She opened her hand and made her palm circle over the standing nubs until they were blazing with sensation.

"Ohhhhhh, you just watch me, Buff," Willow moaned again, sliding her hand down her flat, quivering tummy. "You get all of this again as soon as we wake up!"

She stroked her fingers over her puffy, drenched pussy lips. She put two of them into her slippery gap and slid them upward, hooking the tip of her clitoris and making the stiff nub spring back and quiver heatedly.

"Ohhhhh, God!" she gasped. She stroked her cunt and made her hole suck noisily. "See, Buffy, see? See how wet and hot it's getting? I'm thinking about you..."

She twisted and closed her eyes, rolling her hips, making her pelvis move up and down and her pussy fuck her fingers.

She held the lips wide apart so that Buffy could see it all. Buffy hated the sight, the knowledge that it was another woman's pussy disgusting her, even as deep-seated envy filled her. Three of those fingers in her own sex would take care of the sickly arousal she felt just about instantly. And that only disgusted her further. Why couldn't Willow leave her alone when she wasn't fucking her—why couldn't she let her forget just how much she had just felt?

Willow closed her eyes and hummed, smiling to herself. She massaged her labia until it was bright red and dripping with her slippery arousal. She stroked her gap and circled her fingers over the head of her clit, sliding them alongside the stiff, throbbing root of the little organ.

She moaned. "Look at my cunt! Watch it quiver and suck when I masturbate myself to a big come! That's what you have to look forward to! That's what you have to dream about!"

Her knees rocked up and down as her ass tossed, her pelvis nearly hitting Buffy's face. She shoved four fingers up herself and fucked them in and out fast, making sloppy sounds of hot wetness.

"You want it, Buff? You're too late!" she cried. "I can feel it twitching right now! See my pussy twitch?"

The red, wet mouth pulsed rhythmically, the muscles spasming and sucking inward as if wanting to pull on a hard, deeply imbedded shaft. Buffy could see everything. She watched the inner workings of Willow's silky tunnel, seeing the muscles twitch and the slippery juice form on the convoluted walls and ooze forward to drain into the little pocket at the bottom of her twat.

"Oh!" she gasped suddenly. "Ahhhhhh, I'm going to come! Watch me come, Buff! Watch my cunt... Ah! Ahhhhhgh!"

Her thighs trembled. They wanted to close and thrash and scissor. She kept them open for Buffy. She made one last circle over her clit and then took her hands away from her pussy and grabbed her tits, squeezing them hard.

Her hips jerked up and down. Her pussy mouth went into wild spasms, sucking and pulsing. Honey flowed from her hole and splattered over Buffy's face, mingling with her fresh tears as she watched the red pussy pulsate with orgasm.

"Ahhhhhgh!" Willow cried again, letting Buffy see it all. The blonde's own center was left to simmer in the open air, needing to be touched every bit as bad as, earlier that night, Buffy had told herself she needed to be left alone.

With her needs satisfied, Willow went to sleep right away, but it felt like ages before the needs of Buffy's denied release waned away enough for even an uneasy slumber to come.


	5. Bathing Buff-Buff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day, and greater loss of control shall follow

Willow was addicted to the snooze button. She slept through pressing it a few times before finally waking, later than planned. She was quick to check on Buffy, and grateful to see her still asleep. So peaceful, so quiet, now that Willow had put her in her place. It must've been so stressful, not getting what she really wanted. By sending her to bed tied up, her face coated with cum, Willow had been practically tucking her in!

Willow fingered the pendant around her neck, a familiar tingle electrifying her pussy, even though she wasn't touching Buffy. She'd gone to sleep almost afraid the whole thing would turn out to be a dream. But it wasn't. Buffy truly was her slave.

Willow got out of bed, coming around to look at Buffy's exposure. She smiled, looking at the sheer tightness of her holes, and her smile widened as she looked for hair and saw not one trace of it. Because of her. Because she hadn't wanted her slave to have one hair below the neck.

And on Buffy's labia were the dried fluid that proved what had happened last night. She'd fucked Buffy's ass. She'd proved, in every way imaginable, that it belonged to her. That she not only could take it, but that she could make Buffy enjoy it. And now it was virginally tight again. Waiting for her to prove her dominance over once more.

Willow almost tried to resist. It was late, after all, they should be up by now. But why not? She wanted to fuck that Slayer ass. And Buffy was her property now. Not using her slave when she wanted to would be like an insult to Buffy. A message that she didn't really  _ want  _ to be Buffy's mistress. And she did. She really, really did.

Willow put the strap-on back on. There wasn't much left of the butter, but it gave her dildo a nice shiny coating. Willow hoped Buffy appreciated all the comfort she gave her. A bad mistress would probably just shove it in. Not Willow. She wanted Buffy to enjoy being her slave, the same way she enjoyed being Buffy's owner.

Buffy felt something cold touching her ass, the stress as she opened to it, the pressure as her ass didn't want to let it in. She blinked rapidly, light flooding into her opened eyes, trying to remember where she was as Willow sodomized her. She lurched in her bonds, straining at them with fresh muscles, but nonetheless unable to pry herself loose. She screamed, she shouted, but the gag would only let out the most muffled sounds. So all Buffy could do, in the end, was to clench herself shut, even though that barely slowed the shaft that was pushing into her rectum.

The lengthy interlude since her last assfuck had left her unprepared for another. It felt more agonizing than ever, even though Willow was going slow. It reminded Buffy of a band aid… instead of ripping it right off, Willow was painstakingly exploring Buffy's resistance, as if seeking exactly how much force it took for the dildo to continue oh so slowly into Buffy's rectum.

"Just get it over with!" Buffy screamed, though of course Willow couldn't hear her. No one could hear her. Christ, why'd Willow's dildo have to be so big? Why did her ass have to be so small? She could've sworn it wouldn't fit, but she knew it would, just like it had before, she couldn't keep Willow out even with the physical limitations of her body.

"Oh fuck yes!" Willow sighed, watching Buffy's ass bounce as she struggled to take in the dildo, her sphincter almost visibly throbbing as it was forced around Willow's dildo. It was enthralling, nearly soothing, in the way it was to watch something perfectly fit into its receptacle. This wasn't quite a perfect fit, but that just made Willow love it more.

In the absence of physical sensation, she got off on slapping her hands on Buffy's slender body, getting a good meaty grip, and then putting pressure on the dildo. A little at a time, just a little, and watching Buffy's asshole not let it in, not let it in, not let it in, until the pressure was just a  _ tidge _ too much for it. And then Willow fed some more of her cock into Buffy's ass. Not a lot, not too much, no—she'd always stop and let Buffy really  _ feel  _ it, the way she was, then she'd tighten her grip and put the pressure on again. It kept taking less and less. She thought by the time she reached the base, Buffy's hole would just be sucking her right in.

"It's all in, Buff," Willow whispered finally, grinding the dildo's base right into Buffy's ass. It was heavenly, feeling those splayed cheeks on her groin, just all opened up and letting her in. "You're my anal whore again.  _ Fuck,  _ I've got to buy some of those beads, or one of those plugs—I wanna keep something in your ass for a  _ while.  _ Would you like that, Buffy? Going through the whole day knowing your butt's mine and I've decided I don't want it closed? Maybe not  _ ever?  _ Fuck, I would love that…"

Then there was a knock at the door. "Time to wake up, girls," came Joyce's voice.

For once in her life, Buffy didn't know what the fuck she wanted. That was usually the first thing she knew. But Willow had fucked her so hard, occasionally even had her enjoy it… no, no, she wanted it to stop. She wanted her mom to find her and  _ stop this. _

But God, did it have to be while Willow was fucking her in the ass? Literally while Willow's strap-on was inside her? If Joyce had just come in at night and gotten her out of this thing, she'd have been thrilled—but now… she didn't want Joyce to see her like this. She didn't want to  _ be  _ like this. And she didn't know which was worse, having a cock in her ass or being seen with it in her ass.

Willow was shocked for a moment as well, but her eventual reaction was more brazen. She was Buffy's mistress,  _ the Slayer's  _ mistress. She couldn't be weak. That wasn't what Buffy wanted. Buffy wanted discipline, she craved it, that was why she had gone to all this trouble to gift herself to Willow. And what her girlfriend wanted, Willow decided, was what she would get.

Willow faked a loud yawn as she pumped her strap-on into Buffy, back and forth, even reaching around her to feel a nicely pregnant clit between her fingers. She fiddled with it. "I'm awake, Joyce!" she called.

"Good! I made some breakfast… so how's it looking in there?"

"Looking?" Willow asked, shoving herself harder and faster into Buffy. Joyce could walk in at any moment. That made it so much hotter. She thought Buffy was about to come.

"Let me guess… clothes and snacks thrown all over? That's why you're not coming out yet?"

"We'll come out soon enough," Willow assured her, barely resisting the urge to slap Buffy's heaving behind. Instead, she pinched Buffy's clit and heard a muffled yell into the gag.

"Just make sure it's cleaned up by the time I get home from work. I know you girls like having your fun, but you need to clean up after yourselves."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Summers. We'll be very well-disciplined." Willow really threw herself into Buffy's ass, fucking it so hard she might as well have been spanking it. Buffy's whole body was being slammed forward by her thrusts.

"Bye you two. I'll be at the gallery if you need me."

_ Don't come,  _ Buffy told herself, straining through the pain just to hope that Joyce wouldn't come in and that she wouldn't come, not when her mom was just outside the door, not from being fucked in the ass, she didn't want it, she didn't want any of it, she hated how it felt, she hated being Willow's slut, she couldn't let herself come,  _ don't come, don't come, no matter how much you want to! _

Willow heard Joyce going downstairs. She let go of Buffy's clit, with one little slap to her pussy for good measure. "You should've come for me," Willow said dangerously, "you know you would've liked it, coming right under your mom's nose, coming from being fucked in the ass while she thinks you're still a virgin or something. You could tell I wanted you to come, couldn't you? Why else would I be fucking you in the ass? Well, fine, you won't come. I will, because I'm your master, but you're just going to have to take my cock in your ass. That's what gets me off. I love fucking your ass so much, Buff. That's why I'm going to enjoy this, even though I know you won't get off on it."

Willow grunted, her long dildo working deeper, rasping agonizingly over the limits of Buffy's ass. The Slayer wailed and burst into tears, but Willow fucked harder, and the last crucial inch of her dildo vanished into Buffy's shivering ass.

"Come on, slave, help me!" Willow yelled. "Make me come!"

She slapped Buffy's sore asscheeks, making the blonde groan and jerk back at her as she fucked deeper into Buffy's anus.

"Yeah, come on, whore! Bring me off! Make me come!  _ Yes!"  _ She gripped Buffy's bonds and hauled her back, ramming her prick into Buffy's ass until it was buried there. Willow gasped and yelled, pumping at Buffy, twisting her arms as she violated her ass, holding her to the strap-on. "Take it, whore!"

Buffy screamed, swearing she felt the strap-on swell with cum as Willow rammed her harder, slamming her dildo in to the hilt. Willow growled as her actual pussy slapped Buffy's ass, riding the dildo into it; she could feel the strap-on throbbing deep inside Buffy, she could've sworn it.

Buffy felt her anus spasming, as Willow's strap-on rasped into her ass and worked over her rectum. She moaned, clinging to whatever she could; sobbing in deep, horrible shame, as well as pain.

But there was a strange dark satisfaction to being fucked like this, hurt for another's enjoyment. She sobbed, as her head spun again, and then leaped as Willow pulled herself out without so much as a word.

Buffy barely registered that it had happened just as the front door slammed behind Joyce.

"I think I'm getting better at this, Buff," Willow said as she admired Buffy's gape, taking off the harness without looking. She was getting better at those straps too. "The last time, I fucked you a lot longer but I didn't leave your hole nearly so wide." She slapped Buffy's ass and enjoyed watching her snatch clench automatically. "Someday, all I'll need to do is fuck you from behind, and then I'll be able to fist you."

Willow stripped off her pajama top as she headed for the bathroom.

Left there, Buffy's anger burned. She couldn't help but picture Willow under the shower spray as it ran—she could actually hear it sprinkling over Wills—washing off all the sweat and dirt and grime, becoming a new person almost, while she still felt the lube on her inner thighs, the stickiness in her ass, the dried cum that fragrantly coated her face. It'd almost be worth joining Willow in the shower, if she could just get clean. Stop being the person who'd experienced—even enjoyed—all that had happened last night…

Willow came out of the shower, wearing fresh clothes. Buffy guessed that if she could materialize all this S&M bullshit, a change of clothing was no problem. She gave Buffy's nicely presented ass a greeting slap, then held onto it, almost moaning as she felt the vibrancy of the firm young flesh.

"Your turn!" Willow chimed, and after a momentary blink of her eyes, Buffy's chains clicked open.

Buffy heaved herself off the bed to balance quite ungainly on her ballet boots; her posture collar was forcing her face up to the ceiling. Then her chin dropped down—the collar wasn't there anymore, or it was, but it had shrunk down to its old thickness.

And the leather corset unlaced itself, prompting Buffy to take in a deep breath as it fell at her feet. The reminder of how constricted her body had been, even if her Slayer powers had compensated for the suffocating sensation, filled her with rage and she gave the corset a kick, though with her ballet boots, she only mustered enough force to knock it under the bed. There, Buffy saw that the chains remained in existence, just like her collar. They were all waiting to be used again.

Willow giggled at the sight. Buffy certainly was a feisty one. Oh, she hated the corset, she hated it so much, but just wait until it'd been a while since she came as hard as she did with it on. Then she'd be begging her mistress to put it back on her. Or, no, she was too proud for that—she'd put it on herself and then act as if it were a great big gift to Willow. Which it was, no doubt, but  _ God,  _ how much did Slayers and cats have in common?

Well, there was one thing they didn't. Whoever heard of a cat being taken for a walk?

Willow commanded a sturdy chain to appear, one end in her hands, the other fastened to Buffy's collar. With the leather pouch holding Buffy's arms behind her back, the gag, the collar, and the ballet boots, Buffy looked like a picture from Willow's deepest fantasies. There was only one thing missing. With a tug on the chain, Willow yanked Buffy down onto her knees.

"C'mon, Buff-Buff," Willow teased. "Time for a bath!"

She pulled on Buffy's chain, forcing her to shuffle on her knees to the bathroom, and when Buffy didn't go fast enough, Willow took the opportunity to find out what Slayer healing would do to a strapping on Buffy's ass. That was another perk of having a Slayer as a pet, errr, slave. Not only could Willow take Buffy's anal virginity time and time again, but she could beat that perky ass as much as she wanted, and have it back, just as sensitive and white and jiggly as ever. Wouldn't Buffy love that—never being able to get used to having her ass whipped, but having it be as good as the first time  _ every time! _

"Okay, Buff-Buff, into the bathtub," Willow commanded, dispelling the ballet boots.

Buffy could've moaned in relief when she felt the damp chill of porcelain tiles under her flattened feet. The relief was immediate; she practically got a rush from flexing her toes, curling them under her, running through the full range of motion she hadn't been able to accomplish while wearing the high heels from hell.

But then she felt her gag changing, becoming a ring to hold her mouth open again. Everything was blurry, a haze—she felt her arms drop free from their leather confines and thought she was getting free, even with her mouth gagged, even with a chain hanging beside the bathtub, bolted to the tiled wall. She didn't even notice that it was connected to her collar now.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked, or tried to ask, as she struggled to process just how circumstances had changed. Most of what she felt was a sedated curiosity for just what was happening to her, what was next, even as part of her screamed that she was free and should do something. But what?

Willow took her hands—the leather cuffs were still there, on her wrists and ankles and knees and elbows—and positioned her wrists so they were almost touching her nipples. For a small eternity, Buffy seemed to just stand there, wondering what  _ was  _ Willow doing, before she was startled by two small chains connecting her wrist cuffs to her collar. There was also a short chain between her ankles, hobbling her, and a flush went through her body, neither hot nor cold.

It wasn't over.

She lunged at Willow, just trying to  _ shake  _ her, somehow signal that this was all a mistake, but the wall chain brought her up short. What's worse, Willow  _ laughed— _ mentally comparing Buffy to an angry kitten—and with her head thrown forward, Buffy could see that her pubic hair was totally missing. Fucking  _ hell,  _ Willow really had made her into a full-on sex slave!

A storm of garbled curses flew from Buffy's mouth, surely enough to turn Willow's face the same color as her hair, were she only to understand them. Not that she did.

"Are you asking how you're going to clean yourself?" Willow asked, thinking she had heard something about hair in there. "Or are you asking  _ to  _ clean yourself? Because a slave doesn't demand things of her master." Willow's face darkened. "Certainly not in that tone of voice."

Giving Buffy a shove, Willow sent her over the edge of the bathtub, so she was bent over with her ass lovingly presented for—already Buffy felt the first slash of the leather strap on her. She cringed, struggling to find the words to beg Willow to stop, before giving up and just howling as Willow cut her ass to ribbons, or so it felt. Finally, Willow put her foot up on Buffy's ass like Captain Morgan, and Buffy could've cried as she imagined the redhead standing triumphant over her like that. No one had ever subjected her to that indignity. Even in defeat, even when she'd gotten her ass full-on wrecked, she'd never been anyone's property. But it was looking less and less likely that she could deny that was what she was. Willow's slave. Willow's bitch.

As dark as her thoughts were, Willow's were considerably lighter. In fact, she smiled widely as she thought of a proper punishment for her slave, now that she'd calmed her down.

"Alright Buff," Willow said, picking up Buffy's toothbrush and toothpaste from the sink. "No more playtime. You really need to wash up. Now that you're mine, you reflect on me. I'd be a pretty bad mistress if I let you go around all stinky and dirty. No, I want you looking even better than you did before! Lots of pretty clothes, very well-rested, well-fed..." She reached out her free hand to run lovingly through Buffy's hair. Buffy already had a great mom, but there was only so much Joyce could do. "I'm going to take such good care of you."

Willow put the items in Buffy's shower tray—wondering if this counted as being Buffy's daddy.

She turned the water on, and Buffy started as it hit her, warm and—good, really, very good even on her injured buttocks. Willow had found the perfect temperature for it. Buffy reached up and felt her hair before her bonds dragged painfully on her breasts, then reached down in some vestigial urge to cover herself and realized she couldn't reach her sex.

"Use your head, Buff," Willow encouraged, as if calling to a small dog. "You're such a smart girl, c'mon…"

It took some doing, but Buffy was able to stand on her tiptoes and use her head to move the showerhead. Then she positioned herself at the far side of the tub and bent awkwardly so that spray of water blissfully hit her sex, washing away the lingering pollution of her slavery to Willow.

"Good girl," Willow praised, cheery and pleasant. "See, I don't want you touching yourself today. That's a privilege you have to earn."

Buffy swallowed her outrage and thought that, since she had no real chance of getting through to Willow yet, she could at least get clean. She didn't think she could stand another second of being so… soiled.

"Eeth!" she said.

Willow sighed, even if she did appreciate Buffy thinking of oral hygiene. After all, one of Willow's favorite qualities in her was Buffy's smile. "That's what the ring gag is for, Buff," Willow said, fond annoyance in her voice.  _ Gosh,  _ she thought,  _ Buffy really does need a helping hand. _

Willow turned to leave, as Buffy tried to think of anything else with her tired, overstimulated brain. Part of her wanted to take the chance to really, thoroughly get clean, and tried to think of anything else that she'd need, while another desperately wanted any opportunity to get free. The solution came to her suddenly: "Pee!" she said, though it came out more like a stretched E than anything else.

Seeing Willow turn around, it occurred to her that she might not take to kindly to the escape attempt, low-key as it was. But if Willow just freed her hands…

But Willow was just staring at her, face blank with confusion.  _ C'mon, Wills, you're the smart one!  _ Buffy mimed hopping in place, raising one foot in cringing discomfort, squeezing her thighs together desperately.

And though Willow got the message early on, she couldn't help watching Buffy do her little dance a while. It wasn't so much sexy as it was just ridiculously cute. And sexy. Buffy was pretty much naked, after all.

"Do you have to pee?" Willow asked, and Buffy nodded as hard as she could.

Willow sat down on the toilet.

"Go ahead then. You are in the shower."

Buffy stared at her, horrified. Lesbianism was one thing, but since was Willow—since when was she into that! She fidgeted, cringing before Willow's eyes, the suggestion Willow had made only reminding her of how naked she was, and not just then, but all through the night. Willow had seen her gaping ass, her open pussy, and  _ not only that,  _ but she'd made Buffy look at her naked. Taste her naked.

Buffy turned away, just trying to lose herself in the warm rush of the water. The thought hit her that not only was Willow smart, but she was too smart for her.

" _ Did you lie to your Mistress?" _

When Buffy turned around, Willow had a vicious expression to match her furious voice. She grabbed Buffy by the hair, yanking them face to face, and for a moment, Buffy saw her terror-stricken expression reflected in eyes that were pure black.

When Willow blinked, the darkness was gone. "If you lied," she said, spitting each word, "I'll take you back to your room. I'll strap you down and spend the rest of the day whipping your ass. By the time I'm done, even you won't be enjoying yourself!"

As if Buffy's mind were controlled by Willow too, Buffy saw more than that. She pictured her strapped in as she had been, on display as she had been, and she knew that Willow wouldn't stop at spanking. As if that weren't bad enough, she'd see Buffy's asshole, displayed like some prize possession, and she'd fuck Buffy. She'd fuck Buffy in the ass.

Tears gathered in Buffy's eyes. She couldn't do that. Not again. Not when there was—any other way.

"I didn't lie," she tried to pronounce through her limp lips, and she let her bladder go. She tried to look anywhere but at Willow, even as the warm feeling running down her legs reminded her of Willow's heated touch, and the marks left by her whip. But she could feel Willow's intent satisfaction, at having cowed Buffy so utterly that she'd obey even a command such as that. Willow seemed to relish her humiliation and her obedience in equal measure, her lustful gaze stabbing in Buffy's groin as her degrading submission continued, drop by burning drop.

Finally, Buffy was empty, and the water washed it away and it was like it had never happened. Buffy could feel the sensation fading. All but the feel of Willow's eyes on her. She'd never forget the way Willow had looked at her.

Willow leaned in and kissed Buffy's cheek, then shrieked as the shower stream hit her face and she pulled herself back. "Eee! Okay! Whatever! I'm so glad you weren't lying, Buff. Punishing you can be fun, but I'd much rather you be a good girl. I can do all kinds of nice things for you when you're a good girl, and give you all sorts of rewards like… eating my ass and tasting my pussy… did you like peeing in front of me? Was that what you wanted? We can do it again, if you're a good girl. Just don't ever lie to me. It's so disrespectful, and this is not going to be a disrespectful relationship. You respect me as your mistress and I'll respect you as…" Grinning, Willow reached out a hand, plucked out a wet strand of Buffy's hair, and looped it around her finger. "My sexy, delicious, amazing, incredible little Slayer ho! Who really is a good girl, most of the time, now that she's getting into the swing of things."

Willow let go of Buffy's hair, letting it run through her fingers, and looked Buffy up and down again. "Now clean yourself up. I'll be back soon and I want you ready by then. And we're in California, dum-dum, we can't waste water!"

Miserably, shaking with emotions so big they crowded into each other and refused to be discernible, Buffy commenced washing herself. She couldn't wash her legs, except by sudsing her belly and letting the soapy water run down her lower body, but at least she could scrub at some of where Willow had touched her. Most importantly, almost blessedly, she could rinse her face. Doing that, Buffy thought she could almost wash away all of herself. Be a whole new her. And she wanted to.

She had no idea that within an hour's time, she would finally be able to tell Willow what a mistake she had made.


	6. Within her grasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy is now being taken further down the path of a sex-slave, but what comes next is sure to have consequences.

Willow almost skipped into Buffy's room, so happy was she over how Buffy was performing as her slave. If Buffy had planned it—and of course she had, but Willow knew Buffy and knew she couldn't plan things  _ that  _ well—it could not be better. Buffy had shown just the right amount of actual hesitance and play-acted resistance for Willow to prove herself as Buffy's mistress. It was glorious. She wished she could signal Buffy to be disobedient a little more often, but with a girl as willful as Buffy, she supposed that would happen on its own. She would just have to relish the opportunity to punish her the next time it came.

Sporting a big smile, Willow fingered the chains that ran off of Buffy's bed. She couldn't believe she had a slave of her own; a partner to act out all her fantasies with. And especially she couldn't believe that it was Buffy, the perfect, most deserving slave Willow could ever have asked for, the one Buffy had always pictured as she read naughty stories about enacting the most horrible punishments on sweet, innocent—but oh so disobedient—slaves.

Maybe it wasn't her who'd gotten lucky. Maybe Buffy had gotten more than she'd expected. She'd always pegged the blonde as a little vanilla. Look how she compared to Faith, the relationship she'd had with Angel. Then again, look at how she was drawn to Faith, drawn to Angel and Angelus. Buffy was like some fast car that wanted to be driven fast, but needed a race car driver to put her through her paces, not just some reckless idiot who might truly harm her. Willow would take good care of her slave, just like the Mistresses in her favorite stories took care of their property.

Almost giggling, her smile was so wide, Willow gathered up Buffy's school outfit from Friday, forming a little pile on the bed. She even looked in the hamper for Buffy's panties, bra, and socks, even her shoes. She put everything into her own bag, along with the spell book and the sample of Buffy's pubic hair. It would all make a good reminder of Buffy's last days as a free woman: the last clothes she had chosen for herself. From now on, Buffy would wear what Willow dressed her in.

She'd always wished she had a body like Buffy's, to dress in all the latest fashions. Now, by proxy, she would.

Opening Buffy's underwear drawer, Willow ran her hands over Buffy's underthings—almost all worn for comfort and athletics—and she concentrated. She didn't know if the spell would go this far, but the only way to know was to try. Buffy was worth the attempt.

Willow's pendant glowed and all of Buffy's underwear disappeared, followed shortly after by her socks. Willow checked her bag, finding those were still in place, then a wave of dizziness hit her and she dropped to her knees. She supposed that had taxed the spell. Willow shook the cobwebs out until she was clear headed again. She would have to research this spell. Buffy obviously wasn't as vanilla as Willow had thought. It was quite possible the spell had all kinds of naughty possibilities that Buffy was just waiting for her to discover.

For now, though, her plans would have to change. Willow searched through Buffy's room, grabbing up all of her shoes, and she threw them into Buffy's closet. She scowled as she saw all the clothing in there—all the things Buffy might wear without her permission. She was quickly growing to hate these reminders of the time when Buffy wasn't under her control. She especially didn't want Buffy to have to face them, those distractions.

She shut the closet, put both her hands on the door, and concentrated until the pendant glowed. If Willow had done it right, Buffy would be unable to open her closet or any of the cabinets that had clothing inside. It wasn't as satisfying as sending all of Buffy's underwear to the cornfield, but it was more efficient. And that was what a good Mistress was supposed to be, after all.

Willow took Buffy's blow dryer and put it on Buffy's dressing table. She took her bag and moved it downstairs, putting it away in a corner of the entrance hallway. With that sorted out, it seemed a good time to check on her slave.

Buffy had been quick, diligent, and obedient while Willow was away. She stood shivering, wet, but clean as Willow came into the bathroom.

Willow snapped the chain leash back onto Buffy's collar and removed the wall chain, laughing to herself at the little dance she had to do to get them all the right away around. Then she toweled Buffy dry, enjoying it more for how she could take care of Buffy and touch her without awkwardness than for the ripe feel of her body. Willow actually did it without groping her at all. She didn't want to spoil Buffy, after all.

That done, Willow used her leash once more to lead Buffy back into the bedroom. She took her to the dressing table and sat her down. "Dry your hair," she said. "Make yourself look pretty. And once you're ready, come downstairs to the kitchen. Can't have my pet going hungry just because there's  _ so many  _ other things that mouth can do…"

As Willow left the room, Buffy felt the ring gag disappear. She worked her jaw, basking in the ability to open and close her mouth of her own free will. She just wished Willow was still there so she could say something. Then again…

For now, Buffy decided, she should do as she was told. Her first priority was to avoid punishment. Her chance to explain the horrible mistake that'd been made would come soon enough. Willow couldn't remain ignorant of the truth forever.

She blow-dried her hair and put on some light make-up, taking comfort in the familiar motions. She wasn't Willow's property, wasn't doing as she was told. She was Buffy Summers and she was doing what she did every morning. That's who she saw when she looked in the mirror. Buffy Summers. Just like any other morning.

Finished, Buffy stood to go downstairs and explain everything to Willow in a calm, rational manner. She knew Willow. She'd feel bad enough about what had happened. So the best thing for both of them was to be calm and rational, to keep playing the explanation she'd make to Willow over and over in her head until she'd spoken every word of it out loud.

Then she saw in the mirror that Willow's strap-on was lying on her mattress.

Seeing it laid out there, like some monument to the defilement Buffy had experienced, muted the refrain of that calm, rational explanation. A seething fury took over as Buffy remembered just how it had felt, having every inch of that thing pumped into her ass. Shuffling over, Buffy grabbed hold of the harness. Going downstairs in her hobbled state was cumbersome, but that only heightened her drive, refining her anger into a crisp, cool edge that was all for Willow. Willow had to pay, that was it. Willow had to feel what she'd felt.

Entering the kitchen, it seemed the gods were smiling on Buffy's new plan. Willow was facing away from her. Buffy freed up her hands by putting the harness in her mouth and crept toward the redhead. Willow was talking but Buffy wasn't listening. Not even when she was right behind Willow.

She reached for Willow's neck, thinking only of choking Willow into unconsciousness and then fucking her with her own strap-on. Then she could only think of the searing pain that was shooting through her skull, pushing her body backwards like a wave had swept over her. She teetered but kept her balance, though the harness slipped from her hand and dropped to the floor.

Willow turned around in a little jump, startled by the sound. She saw Buffy, then saw the strap-on lying at her feet. "What's that doing there?" Willow asked, so surprised that the sentence was a genuine question rather than the imperious demand of a dominatrix.

"I was… wanting to clean it," Buffy said, caught completely off-guard and desperate to avoid punishment.

Willow smiled. "That's good thinking, Buff. But throwing it at my feet?" Her smile widened. "That's just disrespectful. Turn around. Bend over. Let's see if  _ this time  _ we can beat the naughty out of you."

Buffy did as asked as if she were a marionette having its strings pulled. She heard the strap flexing as Willow readied it and promised herself she wouldn't scream.

An endless minute later, when Buffy's quick lesson in manners had concluded, Buffy was left with a burning butt and Willow with a twinge in her wrist. She rotated it, thinking how spoiled she herself was to turn her nose up at Buffy offering her all these chances to discipline her. A little carpal tunnel syndrome was worth getting to blister Buffy's bottom.

"Put the strap-on in the sink and clean it up," Willow ordered. "And this time let's  _ make sure  _ you do it with the respect your Mistress deserves."

Buffy got down on her hands and knees, whinging as the motion sent fresh pain through her whipped ass, and used her mouth to pick up the harness. She got up, bore it to the kitchen sink, and cleaned it quickly.

"Sit at the kitchen counter now, slave," Willow ordered. "Eat up. You'll need lots of energy."

Buffy did as ordered, finding herself ravenous, barely able to stop herself from just swallowing her mother's breakfast whole. Willow ate more slowly, observing Buffy's practical inhalation of her food with the same ardor one would have watched a puppy nipping at a bone.

The thought snapped Buffy out of the trancelike state her strapping had put her in; she became aware of the foul taste in her mouth from picking up the strap-on in it. She'd tried to attack Willow; what's more, magic had stopped her. Either thought was strange, both were impossible. She couldn't comprehend how she'd gotten into this situation in such a short amount of time.

_ There's something missing,  _ Willow thought to herself, fondly watching Buffy eat. She imagined herself fixing Buffy a nice proper meal, or more likely ordering Buffy to do so, and then enjoying Buffy's delighted enjoyment of the treat. She could always order Buffy a pizza or something, if she thought Buffy had earned it. She'd heard the Slayer metabolism laughed at excess calories.

Excess… that was what was missing. Sitting where they were, Willow could see Buffy's breasts, but not anything else of her naked body. If only Buffy could fed herself while chained to the bed. It was something Willow would have to research. She wanted to enjoy Buffy every hour of every day, as Buffy deserved, as a work of art whose beauty was appreciated every second it was in Willow's possession. Selfish, perhaps, but she wanted to exhibit Buffy to herself, Buffy's most receptive audience, for every second of every day. That was how loved she wanted Buffy to feel.

Willow finished with her meal—long after Buffy had—and collected the strap-on from the sink. "Come on Buffy. Living room. Let's work off some of that big breakfast."

Fortified by her full belly, even if it was marred by the flaming reminder of her pained buttocks on the stool, Buffy slid to the ground and shuffled after Willow. It was time to talk. No more delays, no more vengeful fantasies. She couldn't fight her way out of this, damnit, she had to be cool and collected!

In the living room, Willow sat down on the couch. Her pendant glowed, and Buffy's heart skipped a beat, fearing the worst. But it was just the hobble chain dissolving and Buffy used that fact to fortify herself, to remind herself that this was Willow and Willow didn't want to hurt her, not really. She just had to explain everything to her.

"Kneel down," Willow said, lit and shadowed by the strange glow from the pendant.

Buffy did as she was told, hesitantly, feeling the rage from her smoldering thoughts bubbling under the surface. She couldn't afford to lose her cool.

"Spread your thighs open," Willow told her, pinching her lips together when Buffy blushed in shame. So cute. So sexy… "Rest that butt on your ankles and arch your back."

Buffy did so, gasping in surprise as her hands clicked free from their small chains. The pendant was still glowing, almost hurting Buffy's eyes with its pinprick radioactivity as her hands were tugged to her upper back. There, they connected to two more chains coming from the back of her collar. The two chains in front remained, sliding across the tops of her breasts with every movement she made.

"Okay, Willow, look," Buffy began shakily, the sound of her own voice almost foreign to her after so many frantic words had gone unsaid. Perhaps the most unbelievable thing of the crazy day and night she'd spent with Willow was that this,  _ this  _ was what she was finally able to say—

"Buffy," Willow said, firm and resolute. "We need to talk."

_ She knows. She finally realized. She's going to apologize.  _ Buffy breathed a sigh of relief.

Willow sat up straighter, looking down at Buffy with a mixture of fondness and regality. "I accept. I'll be your Mistress. I'll own you and take care of you and make sure you're a good girl, just like you were anything else that belongs to me. Because you do belong to me. You're my property."

After the almost orgasmic thought that Willow had realized her mistake and this was over, the truth came at Buffy like a driving blow to her gut. "Willow, wait, I…"

"I admit, I was a bit thrown at first. I never thought you'd do something like this… surprise me like that…"

"Yes, Willow, it was meant to be a surprise,  _ the magic  _ was meant to a surprise, but…"

"It was," Willow told her. "The best kind of surprise. And it makes perfect sense, because the only thing that isn't a surprise is that you couldn't just come out and say what you wanted. You just had to show me. Slayer in a nutshell. It's actually really romantic."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Buffy said, nearly speechless with Willow's lack of understanding. "But it wasn't—"

"Of course it wasn't. It's dirty and sick and wrong, of course. But, deep down, it means a lot to me that you wanted this. It's not like anyone would cast this kind of spell by accident. That's what really got me. That you so clearly wanted this, and wanted it so much. No matter how I discipline you, it'll always be romantic to me, because that's the way it started. And I promise I'll do my best to give you the discipline you so obviously need and deserve, my slave."

Buffy gritted her teeth. Why couldn't Willow understand?

The bitch of it was, hearing Willow talk so sweetly about how much Buffy's submission meant to her actually made Buffy reluctant to disabuse her of the notion. She couldn't punch Willow out, but could she be equally violent with her words, telling Willow just how much she hated what Willow found loving and joyous? No, no, even after all she'd done, Willow deserved better than that. She deserved at least for Buffy to try  _ something  _ to spare her feelings.

"Thank you, Willow. But, uh, are you sure?" Buffy fidgeted around, hoping she could make her discomfort palpable enough for Willow to notice. Surely she had to see the disconnect between how much  _ she  _ loved it and how much Buffy hated it. Because she did hate it. All of it. "I mean, we could just call it off. No harm done. Taking me on as a slave is a big responsibility. I'm lazy. Unreliable. No good at following orders. Just ask Giles."

Buffy forced an uneasy laugh. She couldn't believe she was running herself down just to salve Willow's ego, but as long as it got her out of being Willow's bitch, who really cared if it wasn't the most enlightened solution to the problem.

Willow tilted her head to the side, thinking it over, but from her lazy smile, there was no doubt in her mind as to what to do next. "I know, Buff. But that's why it's so important that I be your Mistress. Because I can motivate you the way he can't. I think you might end up a much better Slayer as my bitch than you ever were on your own. I mean, we've already established that you can heal from me fucking your ass—we don't even have to worry about you being able to walk after I sodomize you!"

_ Okay, fuck saving face, she needs a dose of reality.  _ "That's not it, Willow. The truth is that I messed up. I didn't know what the spell would do. I don't want this. I don't like being your slave and I'm not a lesbian and it hurt like hell when you fucked my ass." Buffy could barely breathe after that had finished rushing out of her, it took so much out of the Slayer. But God, did it feel good to say…

And Willow laughed uproariously, slapping her knee. "You really are so funny, Buffy. C'mon, no one could be stupid enough to mess up that spell. I know you have your blonde moments, but pissing in the bathtub and cleaning the strap-on I fucked you with? Were those accidents too?"

Buffy looked beseechingly at Willow, her eyes shimmering with thoughts of freedom. She knew she had to convince Willow or she'd never get loose. "Please, Willow. All I wanted was for us to do magic together. I thought the spell was to capture vampires, you have to believe me. Please, please, stop this. I know it was a horrible mistake to make and you probably feel awful about it, but I can forgive you. I know you just wanted—what you thought I wanted. So we'll be friends, like this never happened, and we'll never speak of it again."

Willow stopped laughing. But she smiled as she saw the lust in Buffy's eyes.

For a brief moment, she'd considered that Buffy might be telling the truth, and the notion was… spine-tingling. It was sick and she would never do it, but the fantasy of fucking Buffy against her will, having her as an unwilling slave…

And now, Buffy was offering her that fantasy. Pretending not to like her own slavery just to make it that much more twisted, that much more sick and satisfying.

But Buffy  _ was  _ hers. She'd had ample opportunity to stop. So if anything, this was her testing Willow's resolve as her Mistress. It was clear that Buffy needed a strict hand. And she'd once been one of those popular girls like Cordelia who were adept at manipulating everyone and everything to get what she wanted.

Willow didn't mind the little game, but she reminded herself to be careful of Buffy topping from the bottom. Buffy was allowed to beg and plead and volunteer herself for any punishment she liked, but at the end of the day, what she really wanted and needed was for Willow to be her mistress. Willow couldn't forget that. And she wouldn't.

"Well, if you want to play it that way, fine. I don't mind if you want to pretend I'm some evil predator and you're my unwilling victim. I've never really been the bad girl, but for you—with you—I think I'll really enjoy it. We both will."

"But… but…" Buffy started, crushed, staggered that Willow wouldn't believe her.

Willow waved her hand. "Enough chatter. It's settled. I'm the Mistress. You're the slave. And from now on—and even you're not blonde enough to forget this rule—you'll address me as Mistress Willow whenever we're alone. And you should know that, despite how much you like being punished, I'll take it as a personal spite if you disobey my wishes over something so basic. So you'd better call me Mistress Willow  _ in your dreams.  _ I should be able to hear it even when you're gagged, even with my strap-on down your throat. Am I clear?"

Again Buffy wanted to spring up and shake the sense into Willow that the redhead was clearly lacking. But as if directed by the magic, her eyes ran to Willow's side, where the strap-on was waiting. Seeing Willow's fingers idly tracing up and down the full, thick shaft, Buffy's anus twitched in remembered agony. She couldn't risk another punishment. Not yet, not now.

She bawled her bound hands into fists. "Yes, Mistress Willow," she choked out quietly.

"You look so humiliated," Willow said, biting her lip. "I think I should record that for posterity. After a few weeks of my discipline, you certainly won't be so embarrassed by something as simple as calling me by my proper title. And I did find your mom's Polaroid camera…"

She picked it up from the couch—it had been lying on the opposite side of her from the strap-on, where Buffy hadn't noticed it—and snapped a picture of Buffy. The bright flash and the sound of it whirring like a fatal gunshot echoing around both grated on Buffy like the aftereffects of torture.

Willow set the camera down on the windowsill behind the couch, then became absorbed in watching the photo develop. Clearly, having physical proof, eternal evidence of Buffy's submission and slavery and what Willow had done to her, was intoxicating in the extreme.

Buffy's mind raced. Pictures were bad. Very bad. Even a photograph of her like this, naked and bound and shamed, would be heart-stopping… much less Willow taking a picture of some of the things she'd done to Buffy. Just standing up and turning around would reveal the bruises left by Willow's thundering strikes to her bottom. And that would be so much worse. Imagine her mother seeing that, or Faith. Imagine them thinking she actually  _ enjoyed  _ that sick, perverted nonsense?

Buffy stood up. Her earlier experience in the kitchen and its repercussions were still fresh in Buffy's mind, and on her buttocks, but maybe it was a fluke. Willow's magic had certainly been finicky enough for that before. And what did she have to lose, when Willow wouldn't listen to reason? What, should she worry that Willow would punish her? Willow was already planning to do that. Buffy shivered.  _ Planning to do that again and again and again, make me feel like  _ this  _ again and again and again— _

Her hands still bound behind her back, Buffy raised her right foreleg, ready to kick Willow as hard as she could. Maybe a broken bone or two would convince Willow that this was no game, would pay her back for how she'd made Buffy feel, for the sick and awful things she'd made Buffy do and experience and enjoy—

Just as before, there was a hot bolt of pain behind Buffy's eyes. This time, she could discern that there was a physical effect accompanying it, an invisible force grabbing her extended leg and forcing it higher up, sideways, away from Willow in the most convoluted way imaginable, as if the magic itself were trying to teach Buffy a lesson.

Willow heard a grunt and turned around, letting out a delighted giggle as she saw Buffy balancing on her left foot and holding her right leg as high as the cheerleader she was.

"Great pose, Buffy," she said. Adorably, Buffy was flushed with embarrassment, despite how Willow knew she loved it.

Taking up the camera again, she got down on one knee— _ like I'm marrying her,  _ she thought—and held the camera right in front of Buffy's exposed cunt. As much as she'd loved the feel and taste of it, she also loved the simple aesthetic of its sight, with those slightly parted lips speaking of the arousal Buffy felt.

Willow snapped one picture of it, then immediately pivoted to include Buffy's face in the frame, leaving no doubt whose pussy it was.  _ Snap.  _ The photo developed and Willow saw tears in Buffy's eyes, impossibly photogenic. Just one picture and already tears of joy. Willow should've committed Buffy's slavery to film far sooner.

Actually, that picture left a little doubt as to  _ exactly  _ whose pussy it was. Placing her head against Buffy's thigh, Willow held the camera at arm's length and took a picture of herself beside her slave's cunt. She smiled as she took it, thinking that she would leave this picture with Buffy, so she would always be able to remind herself just who her pussy really belonged to.


	7. You Rug Muncher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy is now totally condemned to Willow's merciless ignorance.

Buffy and Willow had been shooting for what felt like hours, with Willow forcing Buffy not just into different poses, but into new outfits. She loved thinking up new ensembles for Buffy to wear. The latest was a schoolgirl outfit that would make Britney Spears blanch. The outline of Buffy's well-filled bra, red and black in a tartan pattern, could be clearly discerned beneath her diaphanous white blouse. Her black satin skirt ended above the knees, revealing shapely legs attired in sheer black stockings. She wore saddle shoes with little bows on them, and her hair was done up in pigtails.

Willow clapped and whistled, seeing Buffy in the new outfit, and then leapt up from where she had waited while Buffy changed to lead her slave over to a plain, straight-backed chair in the middle of the room. She pushed her gently down into her seat.

"Oh, Buff—your stockings are a little baggy," Willow told her. "You mind?"

Slightly annoyed, Buffy hesitated a second. That just gave her cheeks an opportunity to become prettily flushed. Slowly, she pulled back her black satin skirt to reveal black stocking tops, white thighs, and black garter belt suspenders. Willow watched with fascination as Buffy proceeded to pull her sheer stockings up even more tautly, smoothing them over her taut thighs before anchoring them to her garter belt. After Willow gave a satisfied nod, Buffy yanked her skirt back down.

"Good," Willow told her. "Now, I'm going to tie you to the chair. Put your hands together behind the chair with your wrists crossed."

Looking slightly worried, Buffy complied. Willow guessed she was confused about why she wasn't using the spell, but Willow wanted to get hands-on with her bondage for once. And in a low-stakes game like this photography session, why not try out doing it herself?

Taking a length of clothesline rope, Willow quickly tied Buffy's wrists together behind her back. Buffy squirmed prettily in her chair. Willow could tell how helpless she felt. It was adorable.

Taking another length of rope, Willow dropped to her knees beside Buffy and began tying her slender ankles together just above the bows on her shoes. The white rope made a vivid contrast with her black hosiery and Willow felt an odd desire to run her tongue up Buffy's calves. Later, later. That wasn't the game they were playing now.

Next, taking another length of rope, Willow tied Buffy's legs together just above the knees. Buffy watched the proceedings without comment, but her cheeks were warmly flushed. All she could think about looking for the spellbook once Willow left. Until then, she would just play along.

"Now, let's get that skirt up," Willow remarked happily to her helpless subject.

Grasping the hem of Buffy's skirt, she pulled them up to leave black stocking tops, garter belt, and a generous amount of bare thigh on display. From the front, she could even catch a glimpse of Buffy's holiday check panties, their style deliciously contrasting with her similar bra—these were Brazilian, with lace trim just about everywhere. Willow was glad she'd insisted on Buffy wearing panties. There was something even more forbidden about her wearing such a kinky thing under her supposedly innocent school garments.

"Are you going to take a picture or not?" Buffy fumed, squirming unhappy in her chair. She'd been helpless before, but not being able to do anything to adjust her skirt only emphasized that.

"Patience, patience," Willow said. She picked up her camera and began taking pictures of Buffy from various angles.

"Do you have any film in there?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

Willow scowled—Buffy's little jokes were bordering on disrespectful. The impatient little Slayer was probably eager to be punished some more, but she had to learn that being Willow's bitch was about what Willow wanted, not just getting off all the time. Still, Willow couldn't let her Buffy just mouth off like that…

"You know what would make these pictures even better?" Willow asked rhetorically. "A gag!"

Despite her protests, Buffy soon found her pretty mouth tightly packed with a folded white handkerchief. A red scarf—Willow liked how the color was almost like a signature—was then passed over her mouth and tied behind her neck to hold the handkerchief in place. Ignoring Buffy's almost constant attempts to communicate through the gag, Willow burned through another roll of film.

She was so happy to be photographing her pride and joy that she almost didn't realize how Buffy was eying her—eyelids narrowed, brows slanted, very aggressive. Very disrespectful.

Finally, Willow employed a red scarf to blindfold her completely. Her vision cut off completely, unable to communicate in any real way, Buffy had no choice but to squirm uncomfortable and helpless in her chair, her black-satin skirt still up to leave her on display.

Willow was thoroughly stimulated by the display of helplessness. The two red scarfs crossing Buffy's face made her think of the girls in Xander's pornos, the ones who ended up covered with, well, guy-gunk. It was so obviously a way of marking women, claiming them, and that was what Willow had done with her trademark color. Her face covered in red, Buffy was  _ hers. _

It made Willow wonder about how much she enjoyed tanning Buffy's hide. Food for thought.

She took shots of Buffy from every angle she could think of before setting the camera aside. "Okay, that's enough."

Then Willow walked over to her helpless victim. Standing behind her, she moved quite close to Buffy, making her aware of her closeness as Willow's jeans brushed against Buffy's blonde hair, her bare neck. Looking downward at the straining cups of Buffy's bra, Willow reached down with both hands and grasped them firmly.

"Mmmmmmm!" Buffy could do nothing but moan and squirm anxiously in her seat.

"Not that I could ever get enough of you," Willow said, taking off Buffy's blindfold now. Their eyes met and she could see a mixture of fear and excitement in Buffy's. Good. That was the exact way she should look at her mistress. That and hunger.

"I think it's been long enough. Let's see how tight your ass is now—and how big my strap-on…"

"MMMMMMMM!" Buffy moaned, rumbling in the chair.

"What's that, Buff? You have something to say?"

Willow took off Buffy's gag, letting Buffy spit the handkerchief out. Buffy looked up at Willow with tears in her eyes. She couldn't talk her out of it. She couldn't beg her to stop. All she could do was hold out as long as she could. And the only way to do that… was to distract Willow.

Leaning forward, shame-faced, Buffy kissed the fly of Willow's jeans. She told herself she was just kissing a zipper, just the little tab at the top, pretending there was nothing beyond it. It was still better than having Willow fuck her in the ass again. Anything would be better than that ultimate humiliation.

"Please, Mistress… I need to… I want to taste you… please can I taste you?"

Willow's eyes flickered with amusement. "I don't know—you've been very 'straight girl' about your pussy-eating up till now. But I have been meaning to teach you, so I can enjoy having you lick my pussy as much as you enjoy me."

"I'll be a good student," Buffy said. "I will! I will!" And it wouldn't taste that bad.

"Okay, Buffy. God, I spoil you…" Willow wiggled out of her jeans and underwear, then sat down on the couch, a few pillows behind herself. She spread her legs. "It's all yours."

Buffy's bindings fell away as the spell took over. She was still wearing the ridiculous schoolgirl outfit, but at least she could pull her skirt down. She went to Willow and got down on her knees before Willow's cunt, staring at it. She hated the red pubic hair covering Willow's sex, reminding her of how Willow had stripped her of her own bush, scratching and tickling her lips as she leaned in to kiss Willow's pussy, with its fragrant smell, its strange taste that she'd never get used to. She just had to nestle herself in it, just had to push past and get her tongue in Willow's sex.

Willow sighed. "Stop! Turn around."

Buffy did, confused, the taste of Willow still lingering on her lips, waiting for her to absentmindedly lick them to be reminded of what she had done. The spell took over, directing her to lower her head flat to the floor and raise her ass so high that her skirt fell to her waist.

"That was a pitiable attempt at eating pussy," Willow said. "You've earned yourself fifteen hits with the strap for your laziness, your lack of enthusiasm, and your failure to appreciate your Mistress."

Buffy felt a new level of humiliation sweep through her. "Yes, Mistress Willow," she answered in a small voice.

"And I want you to count out loud after each hit and say 'Thank you Mistress Willow. I promise to be a better pussy licker.' Do you understand?"

Buffy could only nod. Willow couldn't see it, but she rightfully assumed that Buffy knew what was expected of her.

With her stocking tops, bare thighs, and scandalous panties on full display, Buffy was a picture of feminine embarrassment. Her face was a flaming scarlet and she kept her eyes tightly closed, as if that would blot out the shameful display she was making of herself. Willow paused for a moment to enjoy the breathtaking view, not missing a single detail as her eyes moved from the tips of her nicely shod feet to her blonde head.

After a long pause, Willow reached for the waistband of the young girl's wispy panties. Buffy moaned and quivered with humiliation as she felt strange hands committing the final indignity that would leave her totally bare and disgraced.

"Spread a little, Buffy!" Willow ordered her.

Haplessly, Willow's bitch opened her legs an inch or so, and Willow slowly pulled the panties down. Buffy's breath-catching feminine bottom flashed into view, a beautifully soft mixture of pink and white, and deliciously rounded. The feminine contours were girlishly big but not too big. Buffy trembled with humiliation and as she did so, her pretty buttocks quivered like bowls of jelly. She remembered to hold her stockinged legs tightly together, for the moment at least, concealing her sex.

Willow finished pulling the panties down below the tops of her black stockings, and paused to enjoy an enthralled look at the lush and tender buttocks that were just waiting to be disciplined. For a moment she thought about undoing Buffy's garters, but decided against it. The black garter belt and stockings perfectly framed her spank spot, and there was no reason to disturb such an intriguing picture.

"You have such a cute ass, Buffy!" Willow told her, knowing that the comment would embarrass rather than please her.

Willow had no intention of rushing things. Slowly she raised her right hand and brought it down lightly upon Buffy's right buttock, leaving it in place right where it landed. Her youthful bottom felt velvety soft and resilient.

"Oooh!" Buffy's gasp reflected mortification rather than discomfort. "One. Thank you, Mistress Willow." Buffy's tongue felt huge in her mouth, like it was impossible that it could fit in her mouth, crafting these words. "I promise to be a better pussy licker."

Willow watched the pretty teenager shriveling with embarrassment at the bare contact. After a moment's pause, she raised her hand to observe the pretty pink spot that had appeared. It pleased her, and she began pulling her belt out of her jeans. The only thing that could make that pretty pink spot look better was if it were red. A nice scarlet welt, saying 'Willow was here.'

Willow applied the strap to Buffy's right cheek, slightly lower down. "Two! Thank you Mistress Willow. I promise to be a better pussy licker." The third smack landed slightly lower than the second. "Three. Thank you Mistress Willow. I promise to be a better pussy licker." Willow then repeated the procedure, this time making the smacks slightly more forceful.

"Oh! Oh!" Buffy gasped, her blonde pigtails flying. "Thank you Mistress Willow. I promise to be a better pussy licker! Thank you Mistress Willow. I promise to be a better pussy licker!"

"Don't lose count," Willow warned her.

"Four! Five! Six!" Buffy hastily added. "Thank you Mistress Willow. I promise to be a better pussy licker."

By this time Willow's bitch was a little breathless and her right buttock was a healthy shade of rose pink, which contrasted sharply with her still milky-white left cheek. After a moment's inspection, Willow set about balancing up the color scheme. Six carefully applied smacks to the left buttock and the task was completed. Buffy's lovely buttocks were a pretty vermillion all over, and the comely teenager was squirming with a mixture of embarrassment and discomfort.

After pausing a moment to admire her own handiwork, Willow began the next series of lashes with a light slap just above the top of her right stocking. Buffy moaned and her right foot swung up momentarily. Willow began working up her right thigh and bottom cheek with a light series of smacks, taunting Buffy with the knowledge that she could swing so much harder if she wanted to. She wanted Buffy to dread the moment that she did.

From there, Willow worked down the left side from her garter belt to the top of her stocking. By this time the entire area between Buffy's garter belt and stockings was a darkening pink. She repeated the entire course again, working up, the right side and down the left.

"Please! Please!" Buffy pleaded. "Please stop! That's enough! Please don't humiliate me like this! Fifteen! That's fifteen!"

"Alright," Willow said, replacing the strap with her hand and lovingly patting the soothing red that covered Buffy's buttocks. "That's why I have you keep count. And what do we say?"

"Thank you Mistress Willow. I promise to be a better pussy licker."

"I believe you," Willow said, settling back onto the couch.

Hatefully, Willow was right about the strapping. Just to keep from the humiliating, painful experience of being whipped again, Buffy was determined to please Willow. Not at all peckishly, she ran her tongue up and down Willow's labia, accepting the taste, accepting the strange feel against her mouth, she could accept anything so long as Willow didn't spank her anymore…

"Wrong!" Willow said. "I swear, Buffy, it's like you enjoy getting lashed more than you like eating my pussy. Do you realize how hurtful that is? I know you can eat pussy better than this, I know you can. Lie down on my lap. Fifteen more. This time, I want you to beg me to stop."

Buffy did as she was told. Her Slayer healing had restored her ass to a pristine white, which just irked Willow more. It was like Buffy was refusing her all over again. This time she decided not to use the strap. If you wanted a job done right, you had to do it yourself.

Once again Willow's solid palm traversed the course, working up one side of Buffy's garters and down the other. A distressed "Oh!" followed every smack, and her reddening buttocks began to squirm more and more despite her obvious efforts to control herself. Those cute little shoes began swinging upward from time to time, and Willow knew there would soon come a time when Buffy would no longer be able to hold those pretty legs together.

"Ouch! Oh, stop, please! Please!" Buffy pleaded, looking back anxiously over her shoulder. "Please, don't! It's so humiliating! Please, your bare hand on my... my bare... Please, it's too humiliating!"

Willow paused once again to admire the scenery. From stocking tops to garter belt, Buffy's lush ass was a bright scarlet. She was wriggling miserably, her full buttocks continually flexing and puckering in a thoroughly provocative manner. Her pretty face was as red as her bottom, and her distress was all too apparent as she continually looked back over her shoulder.

"Now seems like a good time for the count," Willow said. "And your gratitude."

"Fuh-five," Buffy said weakly. "Thank you, Mistress Willow, I promise to be a better pussy licker."

Willow raised her hand and brought it down forcefully on Buffy's buttocks, producing a loud smack as it landed squarely across the crevice.

"Ouch!" Buffy shrieked and suddenly burst into girlish tears. "Six!

Smack! Smack! Willow's hand began moving up one side and down the other, each smack crackling with a crisp report as it landed on defenseless feminine flesh.

"Ouch! Oh, no! Ow! Stop! Ouch! It hurts too much!" Buffy exclaimed, her voice reflecting her pain and shame. "Ow! This is awful!" Shapely legs prettily attired in black stockings and high heels began swinging merrily back and forth as Willow spread the stinging smacks throughout her already-smarting posterior, and the pretty teenager began wriggling furiously over her lap. As Buffy reflexively began jerking her legs hard and wide, bright flashes of pink womanhood could occasionally be seen, wet and glossy.

"Oh, no! Stop! Ouch! It hurts too much!" Buffy begged, her voice nearly choking with tears. "Stop, please! I'm just burning up!"

"Am I going to stop just because you ask me to?" Willow replied.

"No," Buffy let out in a low moan. Then her tearful eyes blinked, realizing. "Fifteen! Th-thank you, Mistress Willow! I promise to be a better pussy licker!"

She practically threw herself down between Willow's legs, asking herself what to do, what to do, what Willow would like. She couldn't think of what she'd been doing wrong. She'd licked Willow, hadn't she? What more to it was there?

She froze.

Willow let out a long-suffering sigh. "Fifteen more, Buffy. Come here. Across my lap."

Willow had barely touched her before Buffy practically stampeded. Keeping her squirming, bucking body under full control, Willow continued to apply the loud smacks in a lusty, energetic fashion. In her opinion there was nothing much more attractive than a shapely young woman, skirt up and panties down, undergoing correction with her stockinged legs kicking wildly as her pretty bottom turned a bright scarlet. And Buffy proved the point once more for her. Shapely long legs in stockings and heels kicked frantically back and forth, and the entire combination of tear-stained face, glowing buttocks, and swinging legs was exquisite.

"Oh, please, stop, I can't take it anymore!" the miserable girl sobbed between soprano shrieks of pain. "Stop, please! Pleeeese!"

At last, Willow decided that her suffering victim had endured enough of that kind of discipline. As she lay crying hard across his lap, Willow finished removing her panties and tossed them on the floor. Her hand slipped between Buffy's legs, discerning the heavy dew that was covering her pubic hair. The lips of her warm teenage pussy felt deliciously soft and juicy, and she slipped a probing finger gently into the wet interior.

"You know what you have to do, don't you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. Yes, mistress!" Buffy managed to reply, trying to get her tears under control. "I have to… be a good bitch. I have to do as I'm told. But please, mistress, I'm so sorry… please tell me what to do? I don't know! I'm so stupid! Please tell me how to be a good pussy licker, like you deserve?"

Buffy hated every moment of it, every syllable of every word, but anything was better than having her ass spanked anymore. There wasn't something she could beat by beating it up. She had to be smart. She had to be clever.

Willow sighed, the sound now exasperatedly loving. "You can be such a dumb slut sometimes, Buffy. I would've thought as big a dyke as you would know something about pleasing a woman. Alright. I am your mistress, after all. Who else is gonna teach you?"

Willow took hold of Buffy's hair like a set of reins, not pulling her in any direction, but keeping a firm grip. "Now don't just lap it up like you're a dog at a swimming pool. Run your tongue over my pussy hair. Start low, down almost at my ass, and don't stop until you've licked all of my curly little hairs. All the way up to my clit. Don't touch it, Buffy, not yet—not too soon. Just lick. Taste all my juices in my pussy hair. Don't they taste good? Isn't my pussy the sweetest?"

"It tastes—yes. It's good," Buffy said. It wasn't like she had anything to compare it to.

Willow's fist worked tightly, circling her wrist to tug incessantly at Buffy's scalp. "Now go a little deeper. I want you to part my labia with your tongue—open it up—move your tongue into my cunt. Slow and steady, don't rush, don't just jam it in, no… go slow… and steady… all the way in, Buffy, with the Slayer tongue… show me how far it can go… mmm, that's nice… how does it feel, Buffy, having your tongue in my cunt?"

"It's… it's nice," Buffy said, barely able to stop from gagging at the strange taste filling her mouth. It was just so… different. And Willow. She didn't know how she was standing it, how she was getting used to it.

"Nice?" Willow asked. "Your mistress lets you taste her pussy and it's nice? Turn the fuck around, Buffy. Bend the fuck over."

Willow was out of patience. She used the belt again, and she insisted that Buffy count out all fifteen hits. Buffy did, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She couldn't take anymore chances. This time, she had to satisfy Willow. She just had to.

"Lick my pussy," Willow ordered, her voice impossibly serious. "And this time, you'd better appreciate what I'm feeding you. Or maybe you would like my foot instead? How's that sound, Buffy? Sucking on my toes for a few hours? Eat cunt!"

Buffy did, trying to remember what Willow had told her, do what Willow enjoyed. Long, steady strokes, moving through Willow's slit from top to bottom, always slow, and shallow but only at first. She applied more pressure with the strokes of her tongue, letting her stronger licks open Willow up, delve into her, drag through the glossy inner folds of her sex. Her ass was still burning, not letting her forget how important it was to please Willow.

"Mmmm… you're getting me all wet, Buff!" Willow moaned, almost proudly. "Can you smell that wetness? Flowing out into that cute little mouth of yours?"

"Yes, Mistress!" Buffy said hurriedly. "You smell so good! You smell divine!"

"And how do I taste?" Willow asked, putting a single finger on the crown of Buffy's head and pushing down. Unwilling to disturb that finger's place, Buffy stayed in her designated spot, lapping at the place she thought Willow wanted her tongue. "How do I taste, slave?"

"Heavenly," Buffy breathed, her voice muffled by the folds of Willow's cunt kissing her lips. "Sweet… like honey. Honey running down my throat…"

"Mmmmm!" Willow moaned, pleased. She cupped the back of Buffy's head in her hand, palming it like a basketball, and pulled Buffy deeper. "Suck me! Suck me!"

Enveloped by the scent and taste of Willow's cunt, Buffy couldn't do anything else but suck. Cream coated her lips and dribbled into her mouth. She sucked, drawing the puffy folds of Willow's cunt into her mouth. Willow's juices gushed over her tongue, coated her throat.

"Oooo, Buffy, I love it." Willow thrashed on the couch, her breasts swaying, her head snapping from side to side. "Keep sucking, Buffy. Oooo, like that!"

Buffy sucked again and again, marveling at the amount of juice that flowed from Willow's pussy and into her mouth. She swallowed, sucked and swallowed again.

"Ummmmm, Buffy," Willow said, staring up at the ceiling. "Ooooo, now chew me. Chew my cunt!"

Buffy heard and in her innocence didn't believe. She thought Willow only got off on causing pain, not receiving it. She continued to suck deeply on Willow's overheated cunt.

Willow humped, her tits jiggling, her mouth open, and her eyes popping. She rotated her ass, digging her nails into Buffy's scalp. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Bite me, Buffy. Christ, chew me up!" She smashed her pussy into Buffy's face, showing the blonde she meant business.

Buffy understood. With the sensitive folds of Willow's cunt in her mouth, Buffy began to chew. She sucked, then gently chewed. She liked it. Passion took away the gentleness and she began to grind her teeth into Willow's cunt.

"Ooooo, now you're doing it," Willow squealed. She twisted her hips, soaking Buffy's face with a deluge of buttery cream. "Ooooo, yesss!"

Spurred on by Willow's hot exciting voice, Buffy sucked harder. She chewed with more determination. Hot sticky juice flowed into her mouth and over her lips.

"Now tongue me," Willow squealed. "Tongue-fuck me, Buffy!" She arched her back, pounded the couch cushions with her fists.

Buffy opened her mouth and clamped it to Willow's cunt. She darted her tongue out, plunging it into the heated wetness of Willow's cunt. She went deep, exploring Willow's depths with the tip of her tongue.

"Yessss," Willow hissed. She smashed her cunt into Buffy's face. "Deeper, go deeper." Buffy's tongue was driving her wild. "Ooooo, Buffy... soon... oooo... so soon!"

Buffy heard, but wasn't quite sure she understood. She gurgled as hot frothy juices flowed over her exploring tongue. Muscles pulsed against her, exciting her, making her think of what it would feel like to have someone doing this to her.

"Oh, my God!" Willow bucked wildly, her pussy now a prisoner of Buffy's greedy mouth. "Oh, yeahhhh!" Willow's eyes rolled and her eyelids fluttered. Her mouth opened and ragged gasps escaped. "Ohhh, Buffy. I'm there. I'm..."

Buffy knew now what Willow was talking about. It blew her mind. She went crazy. Deep sucking action flooded her mouth with cream. Chewing hard on Willow's cunt-lips had the room filled with Willow's screams. Tongue-fucking plunges had Willow twisting and writhing on the couch.

"I'm... cumming! Bite! Bite my clit!"

Buffy, her face drenched in cream, attacked Willow's clit. She sucked it into her mouth and held it prisoner. Hard sucks almost tore it from Willow's gyrating body. She used her teeth to gnaw on the purplish blood-filled clit. Sucking and chewing, chewing and sucking, Buffy changed the sensations. Willow's screams told her she was doing it right.

"I'm creaming! Cumming! Ohhh, Buffy! You're biting off my clit!"

Oh, how Buffy wished she really could do that. The spell restrained her, kept all her aggression to some level that wouldn't permanently harm Willow—even though it did feel good to get it out of her system. Holding Willow's clit firmly between her teeth, Buffy brought her tongue into action. Slapping her tongue back and forth over Willow's clit, she whipped the other girl into a screaming frenzy.

"Oh, don't stop!" Willow cried out. Her body contorted in bliss as another series of flashing orgasms whipped through her overheated body. "Chew it! Bite it! Aghhhh!" Willow was delirious. "I love your teeth. Ooooo!"

Buffy destroyed Willow's clit with her mouth. She held Willow's hips, skimmed under and mauled her ass cheeks. Cream flowed over her face. She gurgled as it flooded her mouth and throat. She continued to swallow, but it was gushing too fast. With her tongue whipping, her teeth chewing, and her mouth sucking, Buffy turned Willow's clit into a raw nerve, eternally flaring.

Saliva came out of Willow's mouth, dribbled down the side of her face. Her cunt exploded again and she thrashed, Buffy's fingers digging into her jiggling ass cheeks.

Creamy cum drooled down the crack of her ass, coated Buffy's mouth. "Buffy! Wonderful... so wonderful!"

Buffy was lost in a world of wet heat. She became an animal. She gnawed and sucked Willow's clit. Gulping sucks took Willow's juices into her mouth. More of it bathed her mouth and face.

Willow humped wildly. Her back bowed, her neck strained, and her face screwed up in the last agonizing pleasures of her orgasm. Quivering, she slumped back, panting, gasping air into her lungs.

Buffy didn't know. She was too far gone to care. She opened her mouth, gobbling voraciously on Willow's cunt, tonguing, sucking, chewing. Willow's screams were beginning to penetrate her lust-sopped brain.

"Stop! Stop!" Willow was desperate. She jerked, twisting away from Buffy's hungry mouth. She fell off the couch. "God," she moaned, crawling around to a dazed Buffy.

Buffy smiled dreamily, still stunned by what she had done. She licked her lips. "Told you I'd be a better pussy licker."

Willow, exhausted by her orgasm, leaned against the couch, her legs spread, her breathing returning to normal. "You're fantastic. God, that was wonderful… do it again. And this time you shouldn't need any instructions. You cunt eater you."


	8. What a lovely sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ass fit for a spanking

"Eat cunt, Buffy," came the command. "Lick it and suck it and make me feel good or I'll have to teach you another lesson."

Buffy opened her glazed eyes and saw nothing but the red flare of Willow's pubic hair, the dainty pale skin below, the pink wet gloss waiting for her. It was obvious she was expected to eat out Willow.

She thought  _ No, I'm not gay. You can't make me.  _ Even as her tongue hesitantly licked out. Her tongue vanished between the red furred pussy lips. The salty juices welling up from inside Willow's cunt made her want to gag but the still burning marks all over her ass made her continue.

Choosing between getting fucked in the ass and eating pussy, she would choose the latter every time. It hurt less, even if it was more humiliating to her. Willow could make her do anything and that rankled. But at least she had stopped Willow from sodomizing her. Anything was better than that. Buffy was quickly learning to prioritize her indignities, and a little humiliation was worth getting away from that pain. She just had to remember how it had felt, and know that if she did let Willow ass-fuck her, she would be wishing like hell she could go back and eat her out instead.

"Eat me good," ordered Willow, but the woman's words were slurred with the intensity of her emotions. For a fleeting instant, Buffy felt a surge of power over her. She told herself that she would find a way to break this spell, just like she had every other, and that she would make Willow pay for this awful humiliation. She would pay Willow back for every iota of pleasure Willow had made Buffy give her. A short while ago, she would've hesitated to go so dark in her thoughts of her friend, but now, she relished the angry vengeance she was fantasizing. It blocked out the embarrassment for a little bit, to think of it as fuel for the payback she'd be getting.

The empowered feeling quickly vanished.

Willow's lashed at the once-white skin of her flushed face, turning her cheek a fiery red. The pain jabbing into her body, however, couldn't compare to the humiliation she felt from being raped with the huge rubber dildo and being forced to eat out the other woman's cunt. What made it worst of all was how she redoubled her efforts, as Willow had intended to make her.

She wanted to die. Then she vowed she'd really get even with this witch. Just how she didn't know, but she would. One day. She had to.

Willow's hands clenched and flew open as she struggled not to slap Buffy again. The burst of renewed excitement in Buffy's tongue, wonderfully seeking her clit before sliding back down into her cunt, had been  _ so  _ worth being a little rough with her toy. And Buffy could take a few slaps, couldn't she?

But no, Willow had to have restraint. She was the discipliner, so she had to show discipline herself. Buffy was actually, finally doing a good job eating pussy, and Willow wanted to reward her with all the sweet cunt she could eat. And she was eating, Willow's sweet and loving little pussy-eater.

Buffy Summers, the Chosen One, the Slayer, was sucking up her pussy because Willow had fucked her and spanked her and chained her until she was too hot to do anything else. She'd fulfilled Buffy's deep, dark desires to be punished and commanded, and now even her rude little bitch couldn't resist falling into line. For now, at least, the misbehavior was over, and  _ Buffy fucking Summers  _ was eating pussy just like Willow wanted.

And it was only going to get better from there. Buffy was her bitch now, a proven whore, a confirmed pain-slut, and Willow didn't imagine there was one thing she could do that her little Slayer wouldn't get off on, so long as Willow kept being as confident and as assertive as she was right now.

She'd even taken pictures of Buffy—naked, dressed up, in all sorts of contorted positions to show her off as the versatile fuck-girl she was. As soon as they were done, Willow was developing all of those pictures. She was taking them home and spreading them out on her bed and laying among them as she got on her laptop, going through all her favorite BDSM stories for ideas on what to do with Buffy next. There was just no telling how much fun she could have with Buffy as her enthusiastic, willing slave.

Buffy's tongue continued inside her folds, every loving stroke an act of worship, of devotion, of submission. Buffy begged, with every kiss she laid between Willow's thighs, to be allowed to continue to taste Willow. Willow ran her fingers through Buffy's golden hair. It wouldn't be long now before she rewarded Buffy with a glorious gush of her pleasure made liquid. At this point, she just had to let Buffy continue to show off her love. No more discipline required. Her Buffy was a good girl.

Smiling in the last few moments of her contentment, before the pressure of her loins became overwhelming and she started to spasm with the orgasm she could already feel building inside her, Willow looked at the clock. She thought she had enough time for two more orgasms, assuming Buffy kept up this wonderful level of devotion. And she hoped Buffy was at least smart enough to realize that disciplining her had lost its charm for Willow. Now, Willow wanted to be fucked as only her slave could do it.

Which reminded her, she had a date with Oz. That was, in fact, why she couldn't stay and break her slave in even more. It seemed ungracious to regret that. She did like Oz, quite a lot, even if she didn't think he could  _ ever  _ please her in as gloriously broken a manner as Buffy was doing. But he was her intellectual equal, and made a companion for her that she didn't think Buffy could ever be, much as Willow disciplined her.

Buffy's tongue had to be getting tired by now, but like a good little slut, she didn't let up. She had to have learned her lesson by now, although Willow hoped it wouldn't stick. There was just something about  _ spanking  _ and  _ spanking  _ Buffy until she knew her place that made her tonguing  _ even better _ than if Buffy had started out knowing exactly how to be a good little cunt-licker. She truly felt like she was Buffy's mistress now, having educated her, disciplined her, made her a better bitch…

She wondered if she should tell Oz about Buffy. He wasn't the jealous type, and had mostly reacted with a detached curiosity when told about her similar fantasies with Cordelia—who, tempting a prospect as she was, Willow could never truly care about. It was so much better when she really cared about her slave, like she did for Buffy, truly wanting her to be disciplined into a better Slayer and a better person. With Cordelia, Willow just wanted to punish her. There was no love in it. Buffy she wanted to be her bitch.

Oz had always been very understanding of her feelings—or lack thereof—toward Cordelia. How could he not be, seeing how Cordy picked on her? She thought he would be just as supportive to learn that she'd finally figured out a way to stop Buffy from making stupid mistake after stupid mistake, not to mention getting into all that boy trouble. Maybe she should let him notice on his own how well-behaved and circumspect Buffy had become, and when he finally mentioned it,  _ then  _ Willow would let him in on the secret. It might take a while, given how taciturn he was, but wouldn't he be proud to learn that his virginal, mousy girlfriend was dominating  _ the Slayer? _

Willow moaned incredibly happily as the pounding pulse in her clit became impossible to ignore, spiraling around the clenching throb in her sex. Buffy really had improved, she was throwing all of herself into her pussy-licking, she was showing just how much she loved and appreciated her mistress in how determined she was to get Willow off. Willow laughed shakily, a wide smile plastered on her sweaty face, and she reached down to ruffle Buffy's hair as the Slayer kept at it, not slacking off for an instant. Buffy could learn and submit in a way Cordelia never could—Cordy would be a slab of well-paddled meat before she accepted her place under Willow's dominion. Buffy both loved Willow and let Willow show her how she wanted to be loved. It was the luckiest Willow had gotten in all of her life.

Buffy kept licking and sucking and kissing, even daring to use her teeth when Willow seemed particularly into it, simply trying to keep up Willow's evident level of enjoyment as she wondered whether the redhead would  _ ever  _ fucking  _ come? _

She'd licked and sucked and kissed until her tongue was numb and her lips were tingling. Her mouth had gone dry like she'd run a mile without water and she felt like she'd licked the envelopes of a thousand letters. And still Willow  _ wasn't coming. _

Or at least, so Buffy thought until Willow moaned especially loud, hands locking on Buffy's skull to keep her exactly where she was, clenching so hard that Buffy felt it on her tongue and even as a pressure on her lips. Willow screamed, her entire body rigid, and Buffy snapped her mouth shut as Willow literally ejaculated. There weren't many upsides to having another woman's vajayjay juice coating her face, but she preferred it to swallowing Willow's cream. She had already done far too much of that already.

Willow's body pumped and pounded and squeezed, like her entire form was suddenly devoted to delivering the wicked rush of her juices direct to Buffy. Willow's vision blurred and she heard a bloody roaring in her ears and her whole body tingled like she was being electrocuted, but she was still aware enough to see that Buffy wasn't swallowing down her reward like a good little bitch, but refusing it. Or perhaps she just enjoyed feeling it running over her face. If that was the case, she should've known enough to beg Willow to come on her face, not to suddenly decide where and how Willow would come. And she'd been doing so well too.

Her little Buffy just enjoyed being willful too much. Really, Willow was indulging her by punishing her. But it was a good arrangement. She loved punishing her Buffy, and Buffy obviously loved being punished. Even more than eating her mistress's pussy, the bad girl…

"Tsk, tsk," Willow said when she regained her breath, her body throbbing exhaustedly, but with an added rush, a heat that wouldn't die as she relished the knowledge that more discipline was coming. "Buffy, will you never learn? Turn around."

She patted her knee.

Her face contorted with hate and shame, Buffy obediently turned around. If she could've seen her face in a mirror, she would've been shocked by the sheer ugliness of the grimace she sported, but it still didn't come close to the dark feelings inhabiting her. She had made the bitch come, hadn't she? Why the fuck couldn't Willow just leave her alone?

High up on her back, her bound hands tugged uselessly at their restraints. For so long, Buffy had defined herself by being able to fight back, hit, punch. No matter what the enemy, she could get in at least a few hits. Even if the solution was Giles's research or one of Willow's spells, she could at least trade blows with it. But this,  _ this  _ fucking curse made that power utterly useless.  _ She  _ was utterly useless. No matter how much she tried to transmute her inner emotion into outer action, into simply not presenting her ass to Willow as if it were the redheaded cunt's property… it made no difference. She was Willow's bitch.

She laid down across Willow's lap as if she belonged there.

Already, Buffy's stockinged legs were swinging back and forth in denial of her fate. She really got into it, even just the thought of it.

"No, no," Buffy whimpered, struggling halfheartedly, even if she had to know the spell wouldn't let her resist—even if she wanted to.

"Yes," Willow mocked her, holding her firmly in position with one hand, working her skirt up with the other. "Oh, yes!"

In a moment, Buffy's stocking-clad legs were fully in view. Then her pale white thighs, their ivory seeming shockingly taboo at the crown of such tawny, golden flesh. And finally, her beautiful, shimmering buttocks. The two lush pink mounds quivered like bowls of jelly as Willow slowly, painstakingly tugged her skirt off of them, leaving it ruffled along Buffy's back like a delicious layer of frosting on a wedding cake.

"Please!" Buffy protested. "Willow, Mistress Willow, I'm sorry! Please! Can't you let it go? Just this once, please, please!?"

After how willfully disobedient Buffy had been over the course of their session, and knowing how bad it would be for her developing morals to be let off the hook now, Willow refused to allow their friendship to sway her into leniency. She patted Buffy's ass as if priming it for the beating it would endure. "Hush now, Buffy. You should've known better than to turn up your nose at the gift of my pussy cream. You should  _ beg  _ for me to come in your face. You should savor every last drop when I do. And instead, you act as if a car drove through a puddle in front of you or something! That is not being a good pussy licker. And I expect you to show how sorry you are."

As she spoke, Willow raised her right hand higher and higher.

Splat!

Willow's hand crashed noisily against Buffy's bare bottom, landing squarely across the crevice and flattening both cheeks.

"Oww!" Buffy screamed, her stockinged legs flailing upward and her body bucking up wildly on his lap. "One. Thank you Mistress Willow. I promise to be a better pussy licker."

She didn't know what was worse. Having to say those vile words over and over again, as if she should apologize for having Willow smack her ass, or the act of being spanked like a little girl itself.

Whack!

Willow brought her right hand down just as hard as she could on Buffy's right buttock.

"Yeow!" Buffy shrieked, twisting frantically in an effort to avoid the punishing blows. It was being spanked. Definitely being spanked. "Two. Thank you Mistress Willow. I promise to be a better pussy licker."

Smack!

Willow's hand crashed against the bottom of her left cheek with a loud report.

"Owwww!" Buffy wailed, her shapely, nylon-clad legs waving back and forth and her entire body twisting like she was the worm Willow saw her as. Thoughtlessly, she repeated the words: "Three! Thank you Mistress Willow. I promise to be a better pussy licker." But on the inside, she desperately voiced her real thoughts, as if she could somehow think them loud enough for the real Willow, the Willow who had been her friend, to hear and intervene and stop this monster:  _ Stop! Please! It hurts! Please, you have no right to do this! _

Smack! Whack! Splat!

Willow began spreading crisp and noisy spanks around over the inviting target. As the soft, tender flesh quickly turned a bright pink, Buffy squealed and wriggled with her nyloned legs prettily kicking back and forth. Crying with humiliation and pain, she continually looked back over her shoulder with an apprehensive look on her face.

"Eight! Thank you Mistress Willow. I promise to be a better pussy licker!" Even though her words were subordinate, she was protesting with her distraught tone of voice. How could Willow not see the pain she was in? How could Willow not notice that she didn't want this?

"I've hardly started with you, young lady!" Willow told her, easily controlling her wildly struggling young body with the magic. It was making Buffy virtual putty in her hands, and she enjoyed that almost as much as all the discipline. By this time she had developed a pounding, thoroughly exhilarating lust and was prepared to enjoy herself thoroughly when she got around to that second orgasm. Lucky for Buffy—the blonde would barely have to peck her pussy before she got off.

Smack! Whack!

Buffy haplessly wriggled her reddened ass as Willow's speedy palm continued to torment her with energetic smacks. With her posterior prickling and itching and burning brightly, the comely young woman simply had no choice but to jerk her shapely, stockinged legs back and forth in a thoroughly provocative manner. From time to time, her pink slit flashed into view along, shimmering all the more for the lack of the fleecy gold-colored pubic hair that had once obscured it.

_ Please! Ouch! Oh, no! Please! _ she thought between pained exclamations of her submission. Tears were streaming down her eyes, and she was breathlessly wriggling around on Willow's lap in a futile effort to avoid the full force of the blows as much as possible.

Whack! Crack! "Twelve! Thank you Mistress Willow. I promise to be a better pussy licker."

Willow continued applying her hand to the lush feminine target Buffy had offered up as apology, spreading the spanks around to even up the color scheme. As her well-rounded bottom turned a bright shade of rose, Buffy sobbed like a kid and kicked her shapely legs back and forth with uneven jerks that provided more tantalizing glimpses of her sex and potent arousal.

_ Ow! Oh, no more! Please! I beg you! _ Even in her mind, Buffy's voice sounded hoarse as she begged. But it was like she'd been enchanted to have all her pleas and entreaties only come out as the same hallowing series of words. "Sixteen! Thank you Mistress Willow. I promise to be a better pussy licker."

_ Ouch, please! It hurts! Please, I'll do anything! Anything! _

Applying her capable palm with even strokes, Willow appreciatively watched the undignified but appealing performance that Buffy was putting on for her. As if the last twenty-four hours hadn't been proof enough, here was plenty of reinforcement for her opinion that there was really nothing more attractive and erotically appealing than a tearful and obviously distressed young woman wriggling her scarlet bottom and kicking stockinged legs merrily back and forth.

"Stop! Oh, no, please! Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase!" Buffy pleaded now between sobs. "Please, I can't take it anymore! I just can't!"

Despite her tears and protests about the mistreatment that her pretty bottom was receiving, it was quite apparent that Buffy was finding considerable masochistic pleasure in her torment. Willow was quite aware of the moisture seeping from Buffy's pussy over her bare thigh, and could see that her hips were jerking with coital movements each time that Willow's hand descended against them. Her buttocks were a bright scarlet and were obviously simply burning up.

"Oh, Buffy. Dear, sweet Buffy. You were almost done. Now I'm really going to have to teach you a lesson. A lesson in being grateful for all my hard work and the discipline I give you," Willow said, reaching back for the belt she had used earlier.

"Oh, no! Not that!" Buffy screamed when she realized what Willow planned to do. The miserable young woman turned her tear-stained face back over her shoulder to plead with Willow, her eyes begging loudest of all. "Please! I couldn't stand..."

Willow watched the pretty muscles in her red bottom tightening in fearful anticipation as she doubled up the belt.

Whack!

The belt coiled around Buffy's scarlet, cringing buttocks.

"Owwww!" Buffy shrieked in a pain-stricken voice, her feet flying upward and her entire body giving a convulsive jerk. But she'd learned her lesson. There was no arguing with Willow, no disobeying her, no defying her. What she said was law. She was the mistress, Buffy was just her bitch. "Twenty-two. Thank you Mistress Willow. I promise to be a better pussy licker."

Whack!

Once again the belt descended against her defenseless posterior with a loud smack.

"Ouch!" Buffy emitted a soprano shriek, her scarlet buttocks wriggling furiously and her stockinged legs flailing back and forth in a revealing manner. "Twenty-three… Thank you Mistress Willow. I promise to be a better pussy licker."

Despite Buffy's shrieks and sobs of anguish, Willow proceeded to give her a thorough working over with the belt. Squirming and wriggling frantically, Buffy was in hysterics when Willow finally stopped—chanting her recitation over and over again, the only thought in her pain-addled head clearly just to keep an accurate count and to thank Mistress Willow, as that hymn would eventually bring a stop to the hurting.

Pausing to catch her breath for a moment, Willow admired the intriguing combination of brightly scarlet feminine bottom and shapely legs attired in fully fashioned nylons.

Buffy was her bitch now, and  _ this  _ was her bitch's ass when her bitch didn't obey.

What a lovely sight.


	9. My, my, my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Buffy thought Willow's humiliation games couldn't get any more cruel

As soon as Willow left the house, Buffy's hands clicked free of her chains. She raced to the kitchen sink and rinsed Willow's  _ secretions  _ off her face. She wanted to keep doing it, but she could feel Willow's taste lingering in her mouth, even more than the feel of her juices on Buffy's skin. In a sprint, Buffy was upstairs in her bathroom, brushing her teeth hard enough to wear the bristles down to a nub. After that, she was feeling loose enough to scream out her frustration, so she did. That let her think much more clearly. She washed herself off once more, just for good measure, and felt something like herself again.

Except for the many leather cuffs on her body. She pulled at them and at her collar, trying to get them off, but it was magic. If an A-bomb went off, her skeleton would probably still be wearing the damned things. Which meant she had to go for the spellbook.

Buffy didn't bother to dress—it seemed completely unimportant in the face of this. She searched her room. It wasn't anywhere out in the open. She checked her dresser. She found something there, alright. All of her underwear and socks were gone. She couldn't open any of the other furniture, either. Her discarded clothes were missing from the floor and furnishings; the hamper was empty. She couldn't even find her shoes.

Willow had condemned her to be a nudist.

Buffy gritted her teeth. She had to find the book.

She searched the rest of the house. She spent so long on it that she became self-conscious about her nudity—it just felt wrong to be naked for so long, even alone. She felt like she was on display at a zoo.

She couldn't find the book anywhere. Willow had taken it with her, the bitch, that was the only answer that made sense.

She heard her mom's car coming up the driveway, interrupting some rich fantasizing about how she could get back at Willow and get the book. Buffy panicked. Her mom could not find her like this. Couldn't see her little girl with a collar and manacles and chains all over her. Couldn't find her bed looking like it'd been put together by a dominatrix.

Running to her room, Buffy found that the chains were still hanging from it, laying on the mattress. Buffy threw her blanket over as much of them as she could, mostly hiding it. Next she ran to the storeroom, dragging a quilt from her room behind her. In a big box marked 'Old Stuff,' Joyce kept some of her old clothes. And now Joyce was scratching her key at the front door. Buffy grabbed as much as she could and ran back to her room, throwing the quilt over the two sideways chains. It now looked just as if Buffy had gotten cold and added an extra blanket to her covers.

Breathing a little easier with that done, Buffy rustled through the clothes. There was a sweater, some pants—no underwear. Both the old, worn sweater and the thin, faded sweatpants were much too large on her shorter and, frankly, slimmer form, but this was an emergency. She let her hands be swallowed up by the sleeves and rolled the ankle hems up her legs, but got herself at least visibly decent. And the too-large clothes hid her cuffs. A scarf would hide the collar around her neck. She'd look like a hobo, but at least a hobo who wasn't into S&M.

Buffy just managed to complete her look when there was a knock at the door and Joyce pushed it open. "Oh, Buffy, good, you're still here. Do you need anything from the store?"

_ An entire wardrobe.  _ "No, Mom, I'm good."

"Alright, sweetie. How's your day been? You have fun with Willow?"

_ She had fun with me, more like.  _ "Yeah, Mom."

"Okay, I'll leave you to your monosyllables." She closed the door behind her.

As if prompted by the sound of the door shutting, the thought of the bathroom shot into Buffy's mind. She smacked the heel of her hand against her forehead. How could she have forgotten that place was rigged up like a sex dungeon too? Buffy ran to the door, listened at it, heard the familiar sounds of her mother busying about her own room. She made her way quickly but quietly to the bathroom and, taking two big towels from the closet, folded them over the ring. Scuzzy, but it would at least buy her some time.

As she came out of the bathroom, Joyce intercepted and hijacked her, asking her if she wanted anything to eat.

"Sure, mom," Buffy replied brightly. "Whatever's good." Joyce had already warned her off acting too suspiciously, so now she had to go along with whatever Joyce suggested. She went downstairs, watched as Joyce ovened something up for them, and felt utterly out of her body as the chains and leather cuffs prickled against her bare skin.

She ate, but soon excused herself and went to bed. It was uneasy, unpleasant, but still better than the last one.

Not long after Joyce left in the morning, the phone rang. Buffy answered it, as she had a million times before, not thinking anything of it. Feeling halfway normal, or as normal as a Slayer ever could feel.

"Hello, slave," Willow said, sounding as bright as Buffy's intended "Summers residence" would've been.

A full-body shudder ran through Buffy and she moved to slam the receiver down, only barely stopping herself in time. The book. She didn't have the book. She had to be clever and play along and wait for her chance, because if she didn't, Willow would not only order her to do it anyway, but be too suspicious to ever let her near the thing.

"I have a little plan I'd like your help with," Willow continued.

"Of course, mistress," Buffy said, raising the phone to her ear again. "Whatever you say."

It was sick. Twisted. Buffy wished she'd hung up. And evidently Willow could discern her unease even over the phone lines, because the first thing she said after explaining it was "If my slave thinks she can't please her mistress on her own, I can come over myself…"

"No, no, I'll do it. No problem." She wanted her asshole to stay exactly how it was. She'd hated the way it'd kept healing, making it virgin-tight for Willow again and again, but now at least it could stay as if it had never been used. Preferably never to be used again.

A little humiliation would be well worth that.

Buffy nervously paced, trying to think of something else, but only coming up with the sound of her own footsteps, getting more and more irritating. It was an early Sunday afternoon and the quiet sereneness was becoming oppressive—downright claustrophobic. She was alone with her thoughts and with the task Willow had given her.

Finally, a new sound, though Buffy doubted it would make anything better. Her mom's car was coming up the driveway. Buffy wasn't even doing anything, but she still had the sudden-onset nausea feel of being caught. She picked up her phone and dialed Willow's number. The person—once her friend, now her mistress, only the two were all mixed up—answered on the first ring.

"Yes?"

Buffy swallowed, trying to force too little saliva past the parched dryness of her throat. "It's me… Buffy… my mom is home."

"Good. Then do as you were told."

Willow didn't say or else, but it was plain in her voice—a steely, threatening assertiveness that Buffy wouldn't have imagined Willow capable of. She set the phone down in its cradle, but was careful to misalign it so the receiver wasn't pressed down. Willow had been very clear that the phone had to look like it was hung up, but the call would not, could not be aborted.

"Willow?" Buffy asked, her ear to the resting shell of the phone.

"Mistress Willow," the redhead corrected obnoxiously, her voice the same tenor that would've promised punishment if she were present. The fact that she wasn't did nothing to stop Buffy's nerves from fraying.

She took it out on Willow, not giving her the correction despite the prompt, despite the risk. Willow couldn't complain too much, surely, not with her plan working so far.

Buffy headed downstairs. She wasn't ready to greet her mother and carry on with Willow's sickening plan, but she had no choice.

"Hey, mom, can we talk?" She felt tense, she  _ hated  _ how tense she was, Joyce picking up on it, but fortunately being more bemused than anything else…

"Of course, dear."

"In my room?"

Joyce took off her jacket, folding it neatly over her chair at the kitchen table. "Sure thing."

Joyce sat down on Buffy's bed, Buffy cringing as she imagined the chains below shifting with Joyce's weight. "What is it, sweetie?"

"I just… want to apologize," Buffy said, instinctively drifting toward a mumble, but then forcing herself to enunciate clearly for Willow's perverted benefit. "I'm really sorry for running away this summer and… all those other things." Buffy's voice wavered, her face coloring with a warm flush. "I already made amends to Willow—our relationship is on this whole new level—and now I feel like it's your turn."

"Buffy," Joyce said, "what is this?"

And as Buffy's eyes widened in horror, Joyce pulled the blankets back to find the bar and chains that the spell had installed there, that she'd accidentally brushed against.

"Oh my," Joyce said in an interested murmur, leaning to examine them more closely. "Is  _ this  _ why you've been acting so strange?"

"Yeah… sorta…" Buffy had broken out in a cold sweat, but this was all practically part of the plan anyway. All it meant was that there was no going back. "I'm a… I'm making things up to Willow. By being her slave. I've given myself to her. And I want… Willow thought… that I should do the same for you. Make amends to you. Let you… punish me."

Joyce stood up, smiling patiently, as if touched by the offer. "What do you mean… slave?"

She was very close and she reached up as if to fix Buffy's scarf. Buffy almost tried to stop her, but it was too late, didn't matter. Joyce pulled it aside, finding the collar around her neck.

"Is this why you've been wearing my old clothes? Do you have more… restraints on?"

"Yes," Buffy admitted quietly. "They're on my wrists. And my ankles."

"I would like to see them, please."

The warm flush now flaming through Buffy's body, she took off her sweater, then wiggled out of her pants.

"My, my, my," Joyce said, examining the leather cuffs as if she were appraising them. Buffy colored, she burned, but she was helpless to hide herself. Willow had demanded this.

"And what are these?" Joyce asked, rattling the chains resting on Buffy's upper back.

"They're for my hands," Buffy said. "Those on the front too."

"Show me," Joyce insisted.

Buffy moved her hands behind her back, demonstrating the submissive pose that Willow had forced her to model for so long. Once more, Joyce examined them, taking hold of both Buffy's wrists to see how they met the ends of the chains.

"Uh, mom… what are you doing?"

Then Buffy heard a click.

She gave a small tug, confirming that her hands were caught behind her back, once more connected to chains at her wrists.

The mortified lump in her throat plummeted through the bottom of her stomach.

"Mom? Mom, I can't move my hands."

"I know, sweetie," Joyce assured her. "Don't worry, I'm just very curious how all this works. The bed is part of this."

"Yeah, mom, I don't wanna talk about—"

"Just show me, dear. I really need to see."

Joyce's hand slapped at Buffy's naked ass, making Buffy's cheeks blazed as she felt her mother's fond touch against her sensitive, vulnerable, unprotected flesh. Following the motions Joyce had indicated, she went to the bed, almost hissing as she saw the bar before her.

"You bend over, don't you Buffy?" Joyce asked. "Willow must really appreciate that. You really have a cute little tush, dear. It must look great bent over that bar." Her hand landed on Buffy's back, pushing her forward, and forward, and forward, until Buffy gave in and obedient bent over the bar.

Without her ballet boots, Buffy had to stretch out to her very tippy toes to wiggle herself into the proper position. Joyce's hands were on her hips, stopping her from falling, but also distracting her with their unthinking intimacy. She couldn't believe her mom was touching her this way. It felt nice, like Joyce was rubbing her back, but wrong. That  _ wasn't  _ her back.

"It's like this," Buffy said, "but I usually wear these, like… these kinky boots, I guess, they're really hard to walk in…"

"I get the picture," Joyce said. She sounded distracted, and Buffy looked at her mother upside-down to find that she was attaching the chains on the bed to her ankle and knee cuffs.

"Mom!" Buffy squeaked in surprise. "You don't have to do that! Trust me, they work!"

Buffy tried to move her legs, but Joyce had locked her in like a true professional. The spell itself couldn't have done it better.

"Nonsense, Buffy. I could see you were struggling. That's alright, dear. I know you're new at this." Now at the side of the bed, Joyce picked up the two chains lying on the mattress. "And where do these go? Don't tell me you have your nipples pierced… wait, wait, I see. Here, let me get that for you."

Buffy couldn't even utter a word of protest before Joyce fastened the chains onto either side of her collar, holding her head in place. That done, Joyce stroked Buffy's hair as if congratulating her on some accomplishment, even if she had helped with it.

"That looks really nice, Buffy. I must say, I'm impressed." She went back behind Buffy's raised ass, and the Slayer gasped as she felt Joyce give them a loving stroke. It felt good and bad and wrong and right—like Joyce had petted her hair and like Angel had caressed her and like Willow had patted her bottom after she'd spanked it so hard. It was like a lover, but like a mom too. Buffy couldn't sort out how the two could be so close.

"Now, on to your punishment," Joyce said. "As you asked so nicely, I'm going to be giving you ten spanks. Ten on each side. Brace yourself now. I love you too much to be gentle."

And, with that, her hand went high up in the air and slammed down hard on Buffy's naked, quivering asscheeks, first on the right one, then the left, then the right, then the left. Over and over again, Joyce spanked her daughter's ass as hard as she could.

"Yeoooowwwww!" Buffy screamed with each stinging spank, trying desperately to pull away from her mother, but the chains held her firmly in place, keeping her at the mercy of her weak, frail mother.   

The young girl was in tears now. This was much more than anything she had bargained for when Willow had given her her orders.

She deliberately tensed her asscheeks, trying to ward off some of the sting from the painful blows. But Joyce saw through her right away and she laughed as if Buffy were a small child amusing her with her seriousness.

"Go ahead, Buffy, tense your muscles. I'll just wait you out. You'll have to relax them again sooner or later and, when you do, I'll finish your punishment! So, it's up to you! You want to cooperate now and let me finish punishing you the way you deserve? Or you wanna play games and get it twice as hard later on?" she asked.

Buffy choked back a sob. Her tender asscheeks felt red and hot and stinging. And still, Joyce's hand came down again and again, burning the imprint of that small, slender hand into her flesh, the brand feeling ten times as big as Joyce's tender touch had been.

Tears of pain and humiliation began rolling down her beautiful face but, even as Buffy moaned with pain, she felt her little pussy responding excitedly to the savageness Willow had conditioned it to expect, sending out a flood of arousal which filled her cunt and trickled down her inner thighs.

"Please stop... spanking me... Mom," she panted as that small hand continued to come down on her ass relentlessly.

"When you apologize... and mean it… that's when I'll stop," Joyce responded.

Slap! Slap! More sharp blows rained on her helpless little ass. The heat from the spanks spread deeply from her ass into her cunt.

"Pleeeease! I'm... sorrrryyyy! Please stop!" she sobbed.

Through the pain of the spanking, she felt the wet stickiness of her juices overflowing from between her bloated cuntlips. Hot rippling contractions shot through her pussy. Her tits tingled, and her nipples grew hard.

Joyce stopped just as Buffy's lustful feelings were at an apex, allowing them to grow unhindered through Buffy's pitched body. She rested her hand on Buffy's red, flaming asscheeks.

Buffy made small choking sounds now, and she trembled all over, feeling more turned on than she had thought possible. Joyce stroked her red, naked ass.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, baby," she said soothingly as she caressed Buffy's silken thighs. "I only wanted to be sure you learn your lesson. Willow is far too young to be an effective mistress. She doesn't know what you  _ really  _ need."

The young girl stared at her mother, feeling at a loss for words. She watched the muscles in Joyce's jaw working tensely as she carefully took in everything about her face, her hair, her aching naked body.

"Oh, Buffy, look," Joyce said. "Your phone's not laid down properly. I bet the telephone company will find a way to bill us for that if we let it go much longer. You stay there and think about whether or not you ever want to be punished like that again. I'll fix this little pig sty for you one more time, my slave."

Throwing herself backward onto the bed, Willow stared unblinkingly at the ceiling. Closing her eyes finally, she heard that same dog barking in the distance, the wooshing sound of a car creeping along the street, and the dial tone of her phone. How was she supposed to go on as if everything were normal when it wasn't?

"Ohhhhh, God!"

Covering her face with both hands, the young girl rolled over, pressing one of her burning cheeks into the pillow. And how her pussy burned! It was on fire as she imagined how Buffy had looked all tied up, the chains cutting into her flesh while her own mother laughed at her wild attempts to wriggle free! There was something about it, something about the helplessness of it all that sent thrills of unspeakable lust racing up and down her spine.

Now Joyce knew. She practically approved. Willow's control over Buffy was more certain than ever. Willow chewed the pillow and pushed her trembling fingers deep into the soft material as images of Joyce's sneering face flashed through her mind. What was she doing? Oh, God, she was pulling her skirt up, raising her hips slightly and shoving her ass in the air so she could push down her panties. Yes, she was going to touch herself, touch her cunt, and think about what she'd heard Joyce doing to her own daughter.

With one hand, Willow found herself peeling the outer lips of her cunt back while she massaged the slick fluid flowing from her pussy down into her sensitive skin. Oh, yes she was quite used to doing this, especially during those warm nights when she couldn't sleep as she thought about Buffy.

How Joyce had spanked her! Oh, God, how Buffy had moaned! How she'd begged for it to stop! How Joyce must've enjoyed herself!

Willow began letting out shivery groans, her legs jerking up, snapping together, then sliding back down to the bed. Oh, how those hot folds pulsing against her finger made her feel so good and hot and sexy inside! She thought of all the boys Buffy had gone out with, boys who wouldn't even be allowed to look at B now that she was Willow's property. Most of the guys were pretty dumb about things, knowing more about how to change spark plugs than going down on a girl. But Joyce knew everything, she bet, everything the girls whispered about in the ladies' room, and probably a whole lot more!

"Ummmmmm," she moaned.

Willow rolled to one side, curling up her feet and pressing her knees against her tits. She liked lying in the fetal position as she fingered herself, her ass prancing there in the air, pressing back while her hand roamed up and down her thighs and cunt.

"Uhhhhh."

Willow found her special spot once more. Electricity seeped from her tiny clit as the girl straightened her legs and rolled slowly back onto her ass. How the room spun around and around as she searched out that odd little flap of wet flesh again and again. How her breathing changed, became shallow, almost raspy. Yes, that's how Buffy had sounded when Joyce began tying her up, then discipling her! Closing her glazed eyes, the redhead thought of that more and more, thought of her enslaved friend, of her own sadistic mother on top of her, working one hand into Buffy at the same time she slapped her into submission.

Willow could almost feel Joyce doing the same thing to her. She jerked spasmodically as if someone had hit her, feeling her tits jiggling in the confines of her bra. Yes, she wanted Joyce Summers on her, wanted Joyce tying her up, exciting her until she thought she would die. And then... then she could give her a strap-on right in her cunt.

"Ohhhhh," she groaned.

Willow's skirt had roped around her waist now, and her panties dangled loosely around one ankle. Her thighs were ridged with tensed muscles while she pointed her toes out against the mattress. Oh, yes, it was wonderful to think of Joyce and her daughter, think of what they would do to her. Her breathing quickened again as she moved her fingers faster and faster along the split of her cuntlips. Two fingers shined with slickness there in the semidarkness. How swollen, red and itchy her pussy was as Willow kept dipping her fingers in and out, in and out, fucking herself while her plump asscheeks pumped up and down faster and faster.

"Oh God... God!"

It was wild, incredible! Yes, Joyce would discipline her, make her learn, teach her all the fine details about fucking while she dildoed her mercilessly! Willow rocked her body from left to right, her head rolling over the mattress as tangles of hairs stuck to her cheeks and forehead. Yes, she was as much of a slut as Buffy! It must have been why they were friends, a kind of sexual bond that made their cunts stimulated by such awful, sadistic thoughts!

Willow was pumping her ass up and down harder, letting her fingertips just graze the tiny bulge of her clit now to tease herself. There was another rush of thrills making her head swim. It felt as if she were on some wild kind of drug or something. Her thighs felt as if they were on fire and the flesh between her toes itched. Willow shut her eyes a third time, feeling the coverlet under her jiggling asscheeks wrinkle up. She was spreading her legs, too, bending them at the knees, letting them fall apart as if Joyce were there to fuck her, to take Willow as her own.

"Ohhh, wow... wowowowowow!"

Could her father hear? No, he was still downstairs, as if nothing had happened. And then her legs began flopping loosely down once more as she dug at the mattress with her heels. Her straight red hair splashed over the pillow, tangling wetly at the corners of her mouth. No, she didn't care about her mother and what she thought. That wild, hot, itchy feeling was becoming more and more concentrated, something close to pain, yet something so wonderful, so very, very delightful! Cumming! Oh, yes, a climax that would blow her out the side of the wall. Again, Willow thought of Joyce, thought of ropes, of how Buffy would look hogtied there on her king-sized bed. Her entire body felt hot and buzzy.

"Ooooo!"

With a sharp cry, Willow rolled onto her belly, shoving her face into the pillow and breathing with coughing gasps. Her fingers still squished wetly between her tightening cuntlips. Oh yes, it was happening! She pumped her ass up and down in a fucking motion, a motion she wished could have had a friend helping her with. Her shoulders started jerking while a violent vibration shook her from head to toe. With another groan, the girl grabbed a pillow in wild haste and jammed it between her thighs. She clamped it hard, pumping her ass crazily now. That pillow became Joyce for an instant as she gouged against it harder and harder. Brilliant lights flashed in front of her now, those same lights that had carried her away as she fucked Buffy, and that had probably carried away her friend.

"Ohhhhh," she whimpered.

And then it was over. She calmed down now, moving her body like a serpent, rubbing her tits, belly and thighs as she rolled back onto her ass. How her clothes stuck to her! Yes, she needed a shower, something to wash away the dirt and perspiration she had gathered after spying on her mother and then doing this.

"My God..."

What a big strap-on Joyce would have dangling there between her legs! Oh, God, even now Willow mentally measured its imagined size, then spread her fingers apart and pressed them against her belly, seeing just how far that thing would go! God! It would almost take her over!

Maybe they could both fuck Buffy at once, one in each hole. Who said someone couldn't serve two masters?

She swung her legs off the bed, searching for her panties that had come off earlier. Cracking the door open, she saw a bright shaft of light coming up from the stairs and partially illuminating the long corridor. Willow could now hear the steady drone of the television.

Holding tightly onto her panties Willow tiptoed down the hall, still feeling high and flushed from her exciting cum. The juicy heat in her pussy was still there, still making her cunt feel so sexy and itchy as she walked the short distance to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Willow undressed quickly, stepping into the shower and letting a cool spray wash over her tense, eager young body. How good it felt, almost making her forget what had happened. But then thoughts of Buffy and her mother crept back in, and the girl stopped toweling herself off for a moment in the small, steamy room and wondering what was going to happen next. Oh well, the show was over for now anyway. It wasn't like she was going to miss anything important.


	10. So what do we make of that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce makes an unconventional offer

Joyce smirked to herself as she watched the red light go out on the phone. So much for Willow listening. She hoped she'd enjoyed herself.

Joyce went back to stroke Buffy's hair, both enjoying its softness and beaming with pride at the magnificent mane her daughter had cultivated. "I think we should call it 'Buffy's spanking rack'. It's appropriate. What do you think, Buffy?"

At the moment, Buffy was a little distracted by the satisfaction of Willow being cut off, purely by accident. And since her mom had done it, she'd get off scot-free. That was worth the small ache in her ass.

And now, they were alone. "Haha, spanking rank, that's… that's really funny, mom." Buffy wet her lips with a quick motion of her lips. "Look, mom, I've gotta tell you the truth. I'm not really Willow's slave. It was all a mistake. Yesterday I just wanted to do some magic with Willow, surprise her with a book I got from Giles,  _ I had no idea—" _

Buffy kept going. She hadn't planned to relate it all in so much detail, but once she was able to admit what had happened, it was like she had to get all of it out as well. She told her mother everything, no matter how embarrassing. As much as her ears burned to cop to it, it felt better not to have it all knotted up inside her.

She was crying as she neared the finish. "And then she, uh, put her, uh, strap-on in my ass. Oh god, mom, it hurt. I had never anything in there before..."

Joyce gasped. "You mean you were an anal virgin?" She'd looked confused and then numb as Buffy explained everything, but now for the first time she looked incensed. Buffy guessed that it'd finally clicked how grievously Willow had wronged her little girl.

"Yes! It hurt so bad. And I couldn't make her stop. And then she did it, again and again. And it hurt like before"

"Hurt like before?" Joyce asked, circling around Buffy, staring at her ass. Buffy wondered if she could tell how tight her holes were, or weren't, or were again now that they'd healed. "I asked Giles about the Slayer's powers. He droned on and on about the regenerative rate of your tissue. I had no idea it applied to… that."

"Yeah, mom, it's fascinating," Buffy snarked bitterly. "I just don't want Willow to do it again!"

Joyce sat down convivially on the bed, lifting Buffy's face with a finger under her chin. "I know you don't, sweetie. Of course you don't." Joyce took a deep breath. "But honey, remember the summer when you ran away? I did ask Mr. Giles about magic, and do you know what he said? Sweetie, magic is all about the intent. Not about the words, those are just some nice extras. No, magic is all about what the caster means to happen. Do you understand me Buffy? Do you know what that means?"

Buffy's mouth fell open as if trying to swallow the huge idea Joyce was feeding to her. "Y-you mean... I wanted to be a slave?" Her voice rose shrilly. "To have this happen?"

Joyce sidled closer to her on the mattress and took Buffy's face in her hands. "Sweetie, calm down, be rational. You're a smart girl, aren't you?" Joyce used her thumbs to wiped away Buffy's tears. "I don't think it was you consciously doing this. I think the spell picked up on your subconscious."

"I didn't want her to fuck me in the ass, mom! I hated it!" Buffy fumed, stopped, thinking of how many times she'd gotten wet, how many times she'd climaxed, then suppressed it as hard as she could. She already felt like she'd halfway died of shame from confessing all this, but if Joyce knew that a part of her might've actually enjoyed it even one bit… "I hated it!"

Joyce squeezed her hands together on Buffy's cheeks, drawing her attention as she spoke firmly and decisively. "Aren't you tired of being the Slayer? One girl in the world. Being top dog. Always the one to make the difficult decisions. Don't you long to be free of the responsibility of your calling? Imagine shaking off the crushing weight of that destiny. This is your opportunity. Don't you want to be normal? What's more normal… more down-to-earth, more free of responsibility… than a slave?"

Buffy mulled it over as if she were chewing something bitter, the muscles of her jaw actually working along her clenched teeth. "But Willow said it was a sex slave spell..."

"Forget Willow, honey. I know you think highly of your friend, but Willow doesn't know everything. As long as we don't have the book, we can't say for sure."

Buffy loosened her jaw enough to take a slow breath, feeling somewhat mollified, but really confused. What her mom was saying did make a lot of sense. So she wasn't mistaken at all. Willow was the stupid one, not her.

A slight grin passed over Buffy's face. Maybe she wasn't an honor student or anything, but at least she hadn't fucked up a spell and made someone a damn sex slave!

"B-but if I... uh... my... uh... some part of my brain wanted to be a slave... why didn't I like it? I don't like girls, uh, that way" Buffy asked her mother.

Joyce smiled to see Buffy loosening up and winding down from the mixed up, neurotic mess she'd been just a few minutes before. "I think Willow was a bad choice as your 'Mistress'. That girl just pushed too far, too soon. She's got no experience." Joyce eyes twinkled. "In fact, Buffy, why don't you let me help you?"

"M-mom?"

Joyce chuckled. She spoke as if she were reciting a long list of facts, like a history lesson. "Oh, Buffy. You might think me old, an old prude. But then I'm only forty-three years old. Back when I was in college, I was quite active in the 'scene'. That's code for dominant and submissive play, by the way. I have ample experience as a dominant, you are a slave. So what do we make of that? I know you are a smart girl, Buffy. You can figure it out."

Buffy was struck speechless. Her own mom had played these 'kind of games'? She tried to picture Joyce doing even half of what Willow had done—or more, if Willow was truly so inexperienced. Could Joyce have worn a leather corset, pranced around with a riding crop, tied people to saw-horses and done Spike only knew what with them? Why would she lie, though? And if she was such a veteran dominatrix, then wasn't it possible she knew how to really dominate someone, the right way, not Willow's way? Couldn't it be she knew how to bring someone the pleasure that Buffy had felt, only fleetingly at Willow's inept hands, but  _ there  _ nonetheless in all the humiliation and degradation Willow had also caused her.

Buffy licked her lips, almost afraid to look at Joyce's gentle face for fear it might sway her. "You mean... you can help... uh... help me be a slave?!"

Joyce nodded.

It made a kind of sense. So what if she was right? This was Joyce, her mom, she could trust her. And even in this short span of time, she had told her more than Willow had, explained to her things instead of just browbeating her into compliance and expecting Buffy to enjoy her. Could this at least be worth a shot?

"I think I'd like that," she said. Anything had to be better than staying with Willow. At least as Joyce's slave, there wouldn't be anything sexual going on. Just the discipline that everyone seemed to agree she needed so desperately.

Joyce smiled and pinched Buffy's nose for a wiggle before turning serious. "Understand this, Buffy, if we do this, I won't just be your mom, I'll be your owner. I'll train you, teach you the ins and outs of being a slave girl. I promise you, once I'm done, you'll be the perfect slave."

Buffy could barely listen as Joyce stroked her hair comfortingly. It felt so good. She could relax now and just let her mother own her. But she guessed being a good slave meant paying attention. She tried hard not to just collapse in relief at finally having a proper owner.

"I'll do it my way," Joyce continued, "the mom way. Forget Willow. I'll help you get rid of Willow. I don't think she's fit to own a slave girl like you. From what you told me it's clear she lacks the experience. But I think we'll have to handle Willow carefully. Give me some time to come up with a plan. Until then, you need to play along. I'll try to run some interference."

Buffy almost cooed. Yes. Let Joyce handle Willow. Even the prospect of having Willow manhandle her some more was tolerable, so long as she knew that Joyce would eventually find a way to free her forever. After all, if there was one thing she'd proven so far, it was that she could take what Willow dished out.

Joyce softened her voice even more. "So, Buffy. Are you okay with me being your owner? Do you want to be owned by me, your mom?"

Buffy still shook a little at the thought of being owned, but if it meant she had her mom's help, she could bear anything. "Yes, mom. You're the best." Trusting in the gentle smile Joyce favored her with, Buffy said "Mom, I want you to be m-my o-owner."

As soon as Buffy said the words, a small ring shimmered into existence on Joyce's middle finger. Though both women were startled, Buffy's eyes truly widened in shock. It was almost exactly the same as Willow's pendant. She truly had accepted Joyce as her owner.

While she kept talking, Joyce spoke. "See, Buffy? It's like I told you. Magic is all about intent. Now, let's try it out."

She concentrated, and Buffy almost couldn't believe how quickly she was processing all of this. It seemed like she herself  _ still  _ couldn't believe all that had happened. But then, she hadn't really been able to rest since all this had started. Joyce's nimble mind was well-rested—it occurred to Buffy that she might actually be lucky to have someone like that, clear-headed and coolly logical, serving as her mistress.

"Hmm," Joyce said. "Nothing. Perhaps…"

She put her jeweled hand on Buffy's back.  _ Now  _ the small stone in the ring lit up. Buffy's severe posture collar lost much of its width. Now Buffy could move her head.

Joyce sighed as if she'd just heavily exerted herself. "More difficult than I thought it would be. I guess what Willow lacks in bondage skills, she makes up for in magic."

Joyce took Buffy by the chin and gently guided her head into the position she wanted for her daughter. Soon Buffy was looking to the bed's front, where her pillows laid. If she'd be standing she'd be looking upwards. Now her chin rested on the mattress. Willow had been crude and cruel enough to use the posture collar to hold her in such a position, but Buffy felt a sick pride at being trusted with holding herself in such a pose.

Joyce clapped her hands. "Now stay like this, Buffy. I'll be right back."

Buffy snorted. "I don't think that'll be a problem." To emphasize her point, she gave a little wiggle in her bonds. As fascinating as Buffy was sure her Muggle mom was finding all this, it would be nice if she'd cut her loose. Although much of her weight rested on the horizontal bar, and the chains keeping her legs in position helped too, standing on her tippy toes was getting tiresome.

Idly, she wondered what exactly they were doing. Was Joyce training her to better withstand the next torture session Willow put her through? She didn't think any practice could possibly prepare to the real thing. Buffy's years of slaying and its assorted aches and pains hadn't prepared her for anything Willow had put her through.

Soon Joyce was back in Buffy's room, her arms full. Whatever she was carrying, she let it clatter onto Buffy's desk. Buffy twitched in her bonds at the loud noises. Whatever nerves of steel she'd once had, her time with Willow had stripped them like lead wiring. She'd have to be much better-rested before she was up for spouting puns again.

"Okay, Buffy," Joyce said. "We've got a bottle of lube, one of my favorite dildos, and the Polaroid camera I know you remember."

"What?" Buffy asked, but the only answered Joyce gave her was to run her hands over Buffy's sex, as if testing the responsiveness of her pudenda. They quivered at the touch, tingling with every bracing sweep up and down Buffy's labia. "Mom! What are you doing?"

"Hush Buffy. Just trust me. You'll see." Joyce answered. She gently parted Buffy's asscheeks, her fingers rubbing sensually inward along the valley of Buffy's buttocks, toward the wrinkled entrance to her anus. "It looks so tight… completely unused."

Buffy froze up as she felt her mother's fingers circle her anus, tracing the taut kinks of its rosy pinkness with slow, languid fingertips. It felt both pleasingly intimate and shockingly uncomfortable, but Joyce was doing it so slowly and carefully that the excitement of Buffy's clenching anus almost overrode her senses.

"Uh... mom? Could you please stop this?"

"Buffy, did Willow really fuck your ass? This certainly doesn't look like it. It looks, and feels, almost unused. Why is that?" Joyce asked.

Buffy knew the answer, of course. Willow had gone on and on about how being the Slayer meant she would always have a virginally tight asshole, if given time to heal. But it was just too shameful to tell her mother. The thing with Willow had been an accident, something that happened to her, but this freaky aspect of her power was something she'd been born with. It was like Buffy had been created to be some sex toy. So she didn't say anything.

Releasing Buffy's ass, Joyce aimed the Polaroid at Buffy's exposed anus and snapped a picture. The flash and whirr of a developing photo should've been a shock to Buffy, but mostly it came as a relief that Joyce had stopped touching her ass. She didn't care if one of her superpowers was being the best bottom in the game, she never wanted to have anal sex again.

Joyce placed the two photos on the mattress, to either side of Buffy's head. Then she moved to sit down against the headboard.

It was now that Buffy noticed her mother was naked. And she didn't look anything like the woman who had raised Buffy. What had she done with her hair? Was it always that golden and silky? And her mouth, once prissy and tight, was now open and sensuous. And her body… Joyce was so fit, her body was practically as pert and tight as Buffy's was.

Joyce put a pillow behind her bare back for comfort, then spread her legs, giving Buffy a good look at her womanhood. She even wiggled her ass forward, positioning her naked lap right in front of Buffy's appropriately horrified expression.

More than the fact that this was her mother, Buffy couldn't stop remembering how she'd been forced to lick Willow's pussy as she posed just like this, with Buffy chained up just as she was now. She tried to move away, but the chains stopped her.

"Mom, what are you doing? Why are you naked? You're not—you're not going to make me eat you out, are you?"

"Of course not, Buffy. You're not trusting me. I know what I'm doing." Joyce leaned in to pick up the close-up Polaroid of Buffy's sex and regard it. "I didn't raise you to be so ashamed and embarrassed of a little nudity. You certainly weren't so squeamish when you went out with Angel. Why be a prude now?"

She held the Polaroid over her own sex, as if teasing Buffy with the 'censorship.' "Look at it, Buffy. Doesn't your cunt look beautiful? Shouldn't you be proud of it? And my cunt—it's beautiful too. I'm not ashamed of it. I'm not ashamed to call it what it is, either. A cunt. I have one and so do you. I want you to see the beauty in that, not like Willow. Now…" She moved the Polaroid aside, holding it against her inner thigh. "Look at my cunt, Buffy. The cunt that birthed you. Tell me some of the differences between your cunt and my cunt."

It was as counterintuitive as looking into the sun, but Buffy gave into her mother's sweet, imploring voice and looked. The Polaroid, had first glance, had seemed shockingly explicit, but she tried to take pride in it. It wasn't weird or funny-looking or anything. It had given her a lot of pleasure over the years. And her mother's was no slouch.

She had a little fuzz on the pink lips of her cunt, but it was nothing compared to the hair on her mother's cunt. Joyce had a thick, dark-blonde bush of curly hair, shaped like a fan, with pink lips that were glistening with wetness. And unlike the petite rosebud of her own clitoris, she could see Joyce's clit standing up in a hard knot, as if inherently proud. She could only imagine the pleasure it gave Joyce.

She told Joyce so, all in a rush, barely stopping to think of what she was saying or how she was comparing them. It seemed to satisfy Joyce. She put the picture of Buffy's pussy away. Then she began to pet her pubic hairs, running her fingers through the carpet as intimately and as joyfully as she had stroked the hair on Buffy's head.

"I don't want this to give you a bad impression of sex, Buffy. Look at you. Already, you're letting what Willow's done deprive you of the pleasure that's your birthright. I'm not going to let that happen. I'm going to educate you on the sexual pleasures of life. Now, Buffy—do you masturbate?"

"Yes," Buffy said, in a clipped rush. It was more like a sigh than a word; she hated admitting it.

"Does it feel good?"

"I guess—" How was it supposed to feel? It didn't feel like what Willow had done to her, that was for sure—for good or ill, they were two different species.

"I want to test your knowledge, Buffy. I want you to look and describe every movement of my fingers. Just look at my cunt and tell me what you see."

Joyce placed both of her pillows on top of one another and punched the top one with a tiny fist to make an indentation for the back of her head. She stretched her legs out in front of her at first, keeping the knees straight, trying to decide what to do first.

Joyce knew that her orgasm would be made better if she went about it slowly. She wanted to set a good example for Buffy. One of the most important things a girl could learn was that that patience was the key to giving herself a good come, even if it meant being a bit of a tease—to herself or to others.

Joyce could feel the tension in her lower abdomen getting worse by the second, and she hadn't even begun to touch herself. She watched her fingertips shaking nervously as she placed them on her nipples. She shivered and moaned. It felt even better than Joyce had thought it would, doing it in front of her daughter, and she rolled her fingertips over her erections lovingly.

The matronly woman could feel her nipples getting even harder and longer as she touched them. Joyce could feel her juice forming in a pool at the base of her opening, preparing to spread outward like rising waters in a flood. The split of her ass would be lubricated just as well as her cunt before she was done making herself come.

She knew that she would be making a wet spot with that natural lubrication on her bedspread and the bedding would have to be washed. But she was all sweaty anyway, and Buffy would be too, so cleaning up would have been necessary if she had jilled off or not.

The little blonde placed her thumbs and forefingers on either side of her nipples and pinched at them lightly. This felt very good and soon she was pinching harder, until she felt an odd combination of pleasure and pain. She hoped Buffy noted the strange association between pleasure and pain during moments of sexual arousal. There was nothing wrong with it. In fact, it was an important aspect of taking those ten-inch dicks so many girls callously fantasized about… or the twelve-inch strap-on Joyce had under her bed.

Buffy probably knew that the muscles of her cunt would have to stretch grossly open just to get the beginnings of a well-sized penetration going in the mouth of her passage. She probably had no idea how much her cunt could stretch, for all Willow had put her through.

Joyce began to tug at her nipples until the flesh of her cleavage was pulled taut. She could feel her heart begin to race, pounding audibly as her chest heaved. She made her tits appear pointy by pulling at her nipples. It was increasingly difficult for her to breathe normally. No matter how hard she tried she could no longer fill her lungs completely with air. Her arousal was forcing her to take short rapid breaths.

In a realization of pride, Joyce realized that she was panting—just like a wild animal as it too was mated.

The woman released her nipples and allowed them to snap back into position. Buffy's eyes—filled with awe—were open so wide at that moment that the whites were visible all the way around the blue pupils.

They shied away now, the shock finally hitting as Buffy realized her mother really was masturbating in front of her. "I know all about this. You don't have to show me."

"But I want to," Joyce said. Her voice was trembling with lust, and the very breathiness of it sent a sharp jag of…  _ something  _ through Buffy. She hadn't realized how  _ turned on  _ her mom was.

Joyce opened her fingers and stretched them apart as far as she could. She placed her palms so that the nipples were pressed against their centers. She clutched her tits and pressed them together—making her cleavage longer and deeper than it had ever been.

She moaned deeply.

Her cunt moistened.

Her clit quivered.

Her eyes closed, her long curled lashes pressed against her high rosy cheekbones.

"You're playing with your nipples," Buffy said, mindful of the orders her mom—her mistress—had given her. After how shamelessly she'd obeyed Willow, she felt just a little obligated to be as respectful to her mother. Even if she was blushing like Chernobyl. "You're squeezing your boobs, too."

"Do you go straight to your cunt, Buffy?" Joyce asked her. "That can be… such a missed opportunity."

But, truthfully, it only made the craving below get worse—to the point where her willpower ran out.

Joyce knew that she would have to leave her breasts alone for awhile. There were parts of her body that needed to be stroked more desperately. She rolled her fingertips slowly down the flat plain of her belly, which moved up and down with her gasping.

Joyce had a tiny nose that turned up a little at the end. She had a cute little button nose, which enhanced her innocent appearance. At that moment her nostrils were flaring very wide, as she was picking up a scent.

This was the smell of her own womanhood. The scent of her pussy. The musky odor of her swollen cunt! She could hear herself making tiny gurgling noises deep in her throat as she traced a circle around her dimpled belly button with the tip of the long fingernail at the tip of her right forefinger. She dipped the nail into her navel and let out a surprisingly sharp grunt of physical joy.

The scent of her pussy worked as a catalyst for her horniness. Joyce placed the balls of her feet flat on the crumbled bedspread. The bed was already very damp from the hot perspiration of exertion that oozed from both of them, mother and daughter.

Joyce could feel the muscles in her thighs tensing, and she began to open and close her knees rapidly as if she were trying to fan the fire in her cunt. She clutched at the bedspread with her tiny toes. Joyce stretched her thighs apart as far as she could get them. She pointed her knees at opposite walls of her bedroom.

The walls of her room were covered with, naturally, photos of Buffy as she'd grown up.

Joyce began to stroke the insides of her own thighs. Her moans of pleasure became steadily louder and higher in pitch. The mother placed the tips of her long unpolished fingernails way up near her breasts and stroked downward toward her crotch.

She stopped just shy of touching the outer lips of her cunt, which, of course, was where she needed the stroking most severely. Joyce could feel her toes turning white from clutching at the balls of her feet so tightly. She lifted her feet off of the bed and drew back her knees so that they were very close to her chest. She placed her weight on her shoulders and the back of her head—rolling on the small of her back.

In this manner, Joyce rolled her sweet little buttocks off of the bed so she could get at them with her fingers. Joyce switched her caress to the backs of her thighs, and then down onto the cheeks of her round tiny ass. This felt a hell of a lot better than she'd ever expected, and she once again made a gurgling noise deep in her throat.

Her clit was so swollen, and was throbbing so hard, she thought it would pop right out of her pussy. She could feel the tension in her lower belly reaching the saturation point. She wondered how severe that tension could get before her panging orgasm reached the point of inevitability.

She could feel her sexual desire running below her pussy—into the moist crack of her tiny ass. Joyce scratched lightly at her buttocks for a moment, still writhing violently, and then increased the pressure.

Soon she was scratching at the backs of her thighs and the cheeks of her ass so hard she was making red streaks in the flesh. Joyce turned her fingers inward and worked the depths along the flesh toward the crack—a little at a time. She pressed her fingertips into the flesh hard enough to make the buttocks dimple, and let out a sharp grunt.

"You're clawing at yourself… oh my God, mom… you're breaking the skin!"

"Not quite," Joyce said. "You shouldn't worry so much. It's better when someone else does this—like being tickled—but when you're really in the mood…!"

The pretty blonde then began to pull the cheeks of her butt — very slowly and patiently.

She did not stop separating those cheeks until the skin in the crack was as tight as it could possibly go.

Joyce could feel some of the puckers in her asshole being smoothed by the pressure and her lips pulled back tightly over her teeth in a grimace. She held her ass cheeks all the way apart with exclusively her left hand so she could use the middle finger on her right to explore the moist tissues in between.

She touched herself at the top of the crack of her ass—near the small of her back—which was very close to the bed as she rolled backward into a ball, her knees still as far apart as she could get them.

She drew the finger a fraction of an inch at a time toward her anus—which had already begun to burn with anticipation. Joyce could feel her sexual desire filling the opening to her rectum, almost stretching it.

The asshole was tingling madly with an urge to be stroked. She could feel an ache deep inside her bowels also at that moment. Both sensations grew as her finger approached the opening. The tight orifice was spreading—and closing, winking.

"You're… mom, are you going to touch yourself… touch yourself in the ass? I thought that was just… if a guy really wanted to, you might suffer through it for his sake, but if it's just for me—"

"It's not just for me, Buffy. It's for you too," Joyce said piously. "You deserve to know how good sodomy can feel. Just look at me, Buffy. Do I look like I'm in pain? Wait, scratch that—do I look like I'm not enjoying myself?"

Joyce could feel her whole body stiffen as her fingertip made contact with the membrane. As she massaged her own asshole she was only an inch away from the base of her swollen pussy. Joyce hoped Buffy was wondering how elastic the flesh of her own asshole and cunt was. She hoped Buffy wanted to know how much she could take.

The huge objects that might fit inside her holes.

Joyce rubbed her fingertip in a tiny circle, tracing the tight ring of muscle at her horny rectum. There was certainly no denying—especially not to her daughter—that the desire in her anus and bowels existed.

She had a great desire to stick her finger all the way up herself, as so she could know the thrill of penetration. But Joyce was afraid to do this, fearing that she could hurt herself internally with her long fingernail. Fortunately, she had brought more than the camera with her to Buffy's room.

Picking up a tiny plastic jar of petroleum jelly and a long, slender dildo, Joyce scooped some of the jelly out of the jar on her fingertip. She pulled her cheeks apart with her other hand.

She dabbed a plentiful amount of the lubricant on her anus. She then smeared the stuff over the wide ball of the dildo's tip. Joyce wasted no time placing the tip against her asshole. Her desire to be deeply violated and reamed was greater than ever.

She pushed hard and concentrated on relaxing her sphincter muscle. The pressure increased for a long time before the hole began to open to let the dildo up her ass. And when the violation did begin, it all happened very quickly, making Joyce gasp for breath at the shock to her system.

"You're fucking yourself, mom. You're fucking your own ass! Just like a boy would—"

"Believe me, Buffy, it takes more practice than you'd think to fuck yourself 'just like a boy would'." Joyce winked.

Joyce felt her asshole opening until the flesh was taut. There was pain. But Joyce had never minded the pain. It was an intrinsically sexual pain, and it only enhanced her craving for fulfillment deep inside her.

Her face contorted badly with the combination of pleasure and pain she was experiencing with this intrusion. Her eyes closed so tightly that the lids were wrinkled—and little lines had formed at their corners. Buffy stared at them, wondering if they were a sign of extreme pain, or pleasure.

Her face was very flushed with her exertion and her sexual arousal. Joyce had become as red as a fire engine. She could feel a vein at her right temple very close to the surface become engorged and throb hard. This vein was clearly visible; Buffy could see it, and wondered if she had looked like that when Willow had violated her.

Once the greased tip of the dildo cleared the sphincter muscle, the penetration became swift. Joyce pushed the fake cock into her butt until there was less than an inch protruding from her asshole.

The anus was gaping open, stretched taut, and was struggling hard to grip snugly at the base of the dildo. She left just enough sticking out of her asshole for her to grip the base firmly with arched fingertips. Joyce still had to concentrate to arch her fingers when she held onto things, so her fingernails wouldn't get in the way.

Joyce began to work the fake cock in and out of her asshole slowly, pulling it almost all the way out before thrusting it back inside. Her cheeks puffed out as she gasped and her lips blustered noisily with the self-pleasure she received.

But the focus of her anal desire was in a spot so deep inside her bowels that the fake cock could not reach it. She knew that she would need something longer and thicker than what she had to appease those urges. It had always been so. But she hadn't wanted to scare Buffy. Not at first.

The reaming she gave herself made the tension in her cunt only worse and she knew that it was time to get to the meat and potatoes of it all. It was time to make herself orgasm blissfully. Joyce could tell that the joy she was about to give herself was going to be ten thousand times better than anything she had previously known.

Joyce pulled the dildo out of her butt slowly, not wanting to make her sphincter muscle slam shut. She set the greasy dildo on the bedspread, not worrying about making a mess as she had already decided that she would have to wash the bedding when she was done anyway.

She wanted to show Buffy that it was okay when sex was messy. That was why so many lovers showered together. It was to get clean.

Joyce placed her fingertips at the outer lips of her cunt and pulled them apart until she could stretch the flesh no further. She could feel the many folds of flesh inside her pink cunt being separated, along with her inner pussy lips.

"You're opening yourself up, mom. Mom, I can see all of your—"

"Not bad for an old woman pussy, is it? Every cunt looks better when it's wet, Buffy. Just so you know."

Joyce's clit was throbbing severely, and she wondered if it were possible to make herself come without actually touching the clit. She had the feeling that the massive explosions inside her pussy were going to start the second she touched that button.

Joyce placed the tip of her right forefinger at the base of her wet slit. She touched the spot where her natural lubrication had gathered the thickest, making her fingertip slippery. The musky scent from her pussy was stronger than ever.

Her nostrils continued to flare as she sucked the odor in.

She ran her fingertip ever-so-slowly up and down the pulled back outer lips, stretching the fingers on her left hand to keep the flesh gaping. She was careful not to touch the clit itself, but she did allow herself to caress the sheath at the sides and above that spasming love button. This made her let out a sharp cry of pleasure, and her hips bucked wildly upward from her savage sexual joy.

"You're going to touch your clit! Mom, you're going to touch your clit!"

"I know, dear. When I'm ready."

"But isn't that the best part?"

"It's more like the last part, sweetie." Joyce was surprised by how jagged her voice had become. Then again, this was the first time she'd tried to carry on a conversation in this particular position. "There's a lot of fun to be had on the way there. You shouldn't just slam your hand on the buzzer as soon as it lights up, like you're on a game show. You have to be—mmmm—patient."

She flicked her fingertip lightly up and down the curled back inner labia and shuddered violently. She tried very hard to keep her hips still, but this only made her writhe more, and soon she was bouncing up and down on the bed so hard that she could hear the bedsprings creaking beneath her.

Joyce worked the tip of her finger in between those inner lips, near the base of the swollen slit.

She knew that her finger was at the mouth of her cunt hole, the mouth of her fuck hole, the mouth of her very womanhood.

Her body was more drenched with sweat than ever and she could tell that she was going to be exhausted by the time she finally allowed herself the sexual release that she needed so badly.

Joyce pressed her fingertip inside her cunt. When she had violated her cunt as much as she wanted, she pulled her finger out from between her inner labia.

"Your finger's in your pussy, mom. You're fucking yourself."

"Oh no, dear. I haven't even started to fuck myself yet."

She placed the tip of her left forefinger at the top of her slit. She touched herself between her cut and the base of her pubic bone. She could still feel a slight burning in her asshole, but she kind of liked the way it felt and hoped that the sensation took a long time to fade away. Her eyes were still closed as tightly as they could go.

Joyce's back teeth were clenched so tightly that the muscles at the sides of her face were protruding, and her jaw started to ache. But this discomfort was next to nothing compared to the sexual tension she felt filling her from the toes up.

She pulled up with her fingertip, thus pulling the semi-circle of flesh completely away from her love button. Joyce's throbbing little clit was completely exposed and available to her caress. Joyce took a deep breath, since she knew instinctively that she would not be able to breathe during her first come.

"Now what am I doing, Buffy?"

"You're making yourself come, mom."

"Very good."

She then dabbed at her clit with her forefinger, pulling the finger away almost before the contact was made.

Every time she caressed the clit—even though caresses were only thousandths of a second long—Joyce felt as if great jolts of electricity were being sent through her body. Joyce actually felt as if there were hot electrodes connected to her nipples and her clit shocking her. She wanted to see just how long she could keep herself on the brink of orgasm without tipping herself over the edge.

All of this seemed to Joyce like it was taking a lot longer than it really did, as her sexual arousal had altered her sense of time and space. It was only seconds before she could not take her own frustration anymore and placed her fingertip on her little clit—this time leaving it there.

She began to roll her clitoris in a small circle, moving it like a marble rolling in boiling oil.

Then it happened! She came with the power of a nuclear blast.

All of a sudden the massive explosions inside her began.

A little spurt of juice sprayed from her.

The pleasure spread in slow concentric circles until it filled her pussy, and then her hips. She bounced up and down on the bed on her ass so hard that her left leg fell off the side of the bed and began to kick in the air with the tiny toes clenched tightly under.

Her back teeth not only came unclenched as she climaxed, but her mouth fell gaping open. The corners of her mouth were stretched taut.

Her jaw threatened to lock there in the open position.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Joyce called out, completely unintentionally showing Buffy the force of her climax. Joyce was not at all sure that she should have kept quiet during her orgasm even if she had wanted to.

She could feel the physical pleasure rolling like a clap of thunder up her arched spine to the base of her skull. She could feel the fiery pleasure clustering like a comet at the nape of her neck before entering her brain.

Joyce could feel the bed begin to spin around, and she wondered if it were possible to lose consciousness from pure pleasure. She could see little sparks flying across the darkness of the insides of her tightly clenched and wrinkled eyelids.

She felt as if her bed had left the floor. It felt as if it were spiraling upward toward the ceiling of her bedroom.

Joyce started out touching her clit very gently, and moving it very slowly, as even the gentlest caress put a serious trauma into her aroused nervous system. But she quickly became accustomed to the new plateau of sensation and increased the pressure and speed of her clitoral massage.

She began to flick her clitoris back and forth with her fingertip as the physical joy again exploded into her brain. She couldn't believe how much juice was squirting out of her cunt. Her pussy felt as if it could open to take a tree trunk inside. She was sure that she could take any sized cock up that tiny cunt as long as she was horny enough.

Buffy let out a cry as the first of Joyce's ejaculate stung across her nipples. Joyce moaned happily as she felt the stream become stronger. She could feel the spattering warm droplets of her orgasm ricocheting off her calves and thighs. If her eyes were open, she would've seen her juices slathering all over her daughter's face, dribbling down her chin, then pooling in her navel.

The distinct aroma of pussy filled her nostrils as she moved forward, directing the stream against Buffy's face, then slid back to send a shower into the girl's cunt. Buffy heaved and gagged, trying to clap one hand over her mouth to keep from vomiting. When Joyce ran dry, Buffy turned her head and gasped for air, her body slicked with the awful-smelling fluid.

Joyce continued to flick her finger across her love button until she was sure that her orgasm was over. Her muscles were so tensed, and she was trembling so furiously, that she feared she would hurt herself.

But then all of her muscles relaxed at the same time and she collapsed on the bed. She could feel the ecstasy of her come being replaced by the warm contentment of her afterglow. She found that she was able to breathe again, and completely filled her lungs with air the second that she was physically capable.

Joyce could hear her racing heartbeat slowly returning to normal, and her hot sweat began to cool. She finally opened her eyes and realized that she had to blink a couple of times before she could see clearly. This was because her eyes had welled slightly with tears during her orgasm. They were tears of joy.

It took her a few minutes to compose herself. Her hand was still resting on the soaking wet delta between her legs. She felt as if she could drift off into a marvelous sleep. Joyce pulled her wet hand away from her cunt and raised it to her face. She could see in the sunlight shining through the window how wet and shiny her masturbating fingers had become.

She pressed her fingers together for a second and then opened them wide, making her natural lubrication form thin suspension bridges between her knuckles. She was amazed at how out-of-control her thoughts had become during her long moments of acute lust.

It was then she became aware that her daughter was crying.

"Mommy!" Buffy sobbed, weeping into the mattress. "It's just like Willow! You came all over me!"

"Oh, sweetie? I thought you wouldn't—oh, how embarrassing." Joyce got up to kneel next to Buffy, stroking her hand through her hair and down her back. "I'm sorry. It's such a basic thing for a bottom to let her mistress come on her. I thought—just from bringing the subject up—that you'd like it… it's alright, Buffy. Calm down. I've got you."

Buffy calmed quickly. Perhaps Joyce's words of comfort were that effective, or perhaps it took her that short a time to decide that a faceful of cum wasn't such a big deal after all she'd been through. She still miserably accosted Joyce, with a wibble in her voice and a pout on her lips. "You shot your cum in my face, mom. Why'd you do that?"

Joyce took a deep breath. "Honey, I'm sorry to say this just proves your inexperience. Even with the rare bottom who doesn't like having cum on her face… well, I can't control my orgasm. That's part of why I told you to pay attention, so you'd know enough to get out of the way when I came."

"But you… I… I'm all chained up, mom!"

"Yes, Buffy, so you at least could've said that you didn't want me to come on you. Or don't you feel like I was paying you enough attention?"

"I didn't know you were going to squirt like that!"

"You don't?" Joyce picked up a handkerchief—another useful item she'd squirreled into Buffy's room—and began wiping Buffy's eyes and lips clean. "Buffy, surely you've realized that you yourself come buckets. All us Summers women do. If you weren't smart enough to know that I would come just as hard as you would… or, even worse, if you don't know that you yourself squirt… well, baby, then that's all the more I have to teach you."

"Oh," Buffy said quietly. She'd had no idea she was so inexperienced—no, so foolish. She felt a trickle of Joyce's cum run down her cheek. "Mom, you missed a spot."

"No, I think the rest can stay where it is," Joyce said, smoothing a lock of Buffy's hair that had taken some unorthodox 'shampoo.' "Let it be a lesson to you, Buffy. If you don't pay attention, you won't learn anything. Now, we have one photo left…"

Joyce got up and moved in front of Buffy, facing away from her. Her ass drew the eye. It was small and petite, much like Buffy's own, only a little chubbier. Though it hadn't been flat to begin with, a pronounced bulge tapering out from the small of Joyce's taut back, becoming the swell of her buttocks even as they arched back down into the muscles of her thighs, with only the slightest hint of aging sag or motherhood's droop. The crevice between the cheeks of her ever-so-slightly plump white ass looked dark and inviting, wonderfully exciting, and Joyce spread them apart quickly, letting Buffy marvel at the sight of her dark brown puckered hole. It was creased and folded with swirls and corrugated lines. Buffy knew, both from unpleasant experience and from Joyce holding a Polaroid picture in one of the hands opening up her asscheeks, what her own looked like.  _ It  _ was even more petite and smart than her buttocks was to begin with, like a rose that had only begun to bloom.

But Joyce's looked like a dusky jewel, swollen and fiery from the attention it had received, almost like a man's organ would plump with lust if it were stroked and pleasured. Buffy could tell that this asshole was one that was fucked.

"Mom," Buffy said, "have you… have you been done in the ass?"

"Have I been fucked there, you mean?" Joyce chortled. "Yes, that is one similarity between our two 'shames.' Not that you'd know it from looking at us. I have something of a gape, don't I Buffy? I'm afraid that's something you may not ever get to enjoy. Of course, that has its own compensations."

"Your asshole doesn't heal," Buffy said, "and mine does."

"Don't you worry, dear, my asshole will tighten up somewhat. Believe me, it's had far more than the little wand I just gave it, and if you'd seen if then, you wouldn't think I'd be seeing down ever again. But mine is never quite the same after each… accommodation. I think yours maybe. You should be proud of having an asshole that will look… and feel… that tight forever. I can just tell your holes will make any owner you have very happy."


	11. Come on, Buffy, be a good sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their training continues, and Buffy's mother leads her through an otherwise challenging experience

Joyce now held a dildo and a bottle of lube. She sat on the bed in front of her daughter and showed Buffy the items, slightly relishing the look of dread on her face. "Here's all we need for some analplay. Lube, naturally, and a good hard cock. If you don't have a cock of your own, of course, store-bought is fine."

"Mom, you're… that goes in…" Buffy cringed and Joyce could virtually see her clenching her buttocks.

"It's very thin, as you can see," Joyce reassured her. "Barely thicker than your middle finger. The rest the lube will take care of."

She applied a liberal amount of lubricant to the dildo, slathering it with her fist, up and down, up and down, smiling at Buffy as she let her corrupted little girl's thoughts go to the obvious, naughty insinuation.

"Now," Joyce said, flicking the dildo to throw off some of its excess lube, which landed in specks on Buffy's face. "Open your mouth."

"My… my mouth?" Buffy asked, now completely confused. She'd been sure—and fearful—that she was going to be sodomized. "What about my ass?"

"Not right now, Buffy. A proper education takes times. Now open your mouth, dear. Remember, you agreed to be obedient. I really expect you to obey me without hesitation."

So Buffy tried not to hesitate, not even a little, as she opened her mouth the way her mother had instructed.

"Good girl," Joyce praised, and pushed the base of the dildo into her mouth.

Buffy's eyes widened. She'd had no idea Joyce was going to do that! The lubricant gave her a funny smell and a sour taste, and as if that weren't enough, she couldn't forget that this was a  _ sex toy!  _ How could she possibly have a sex toy in her mouth?

"Bite down," Joyce told her, oblivious to her confusion and overriding her reluctance. "Hold it in place good and tight with your teeth."

Completely bewildered, Buffy did as she was told. It wasn't easy. The lubrication was working very well, and made the dildo slip and slide in her teeth. It fell out of her mouth, and Joyce giggled as she retrieved the dildo and put it back in Buffy's mouth. This time she was able to clench her teeth properly on the dildo, really get a grip on it. She still felt so damn weird.

"That's alright," Joyce told her. "Accidents will happen, even when you're as experienced as I am. Try not to worry too much about them, okay Buffy? Just fix it and move on."

Buffy gave a nod, which felt distinctly odd with the dildo cantilevering in her mouth. It was so… weighty! Lifting a finger, moving her tongue, that was always effortless, but this dildo was so critically not part of her. Holding onto it, with her teeth especially, made her feel like she had some alien part grafted onto her.

Satisfied that Buffy had a good grip on the dildo, Joyce gave its tip a saucy little kiss, then she turned around and bent over. Buffy was shocked at the sight of her mother's ass. It was taut and smooth, virtually the same as her own, the anus rich and flushed with pink. Joyce pushed backwards, seating herself against the end of the dildo. Buffy could see its very tip pushing at Joyce's wrinkled anus, smoothing and distorting the grommet of skin there.

Joyce began to knead her tits with both hands, rubbing them in a circular pattern as she felt her delicate flesh respond to the magic touch of her hands. It thrilled her to do this! She was sure it pleased Buffy—in its own way.

Her tits were soft, wobbly. The pointed stalks of her nipples quickly came to attention! The sexy mother arched her back, driving her tits into the palms of both hands.

"Ooooh, wow, Buffy!" she cried, twisting her tits between her fingers.

She massaged her breasts, flicking the hardened nipples and following that with a light smack to her flesh. "Ugghhh, Jesus!" she wailed. Her legs twisted open wider as she played with her tits. She was writhing on the bed, enveloped in a beautiful sensation as pleasure shot throughout her quivering body.

"Yes, yes, love it." Joyce hissed.

She knelt completely naked on the bed. Her tits stretched back and forth, wobbling all over the place under the expert caress of her roving hands. Her legs opened and closed as she played with herself, revealing her delicious, shimmering cunt. When her legs opened wide, the lips of her cunt spread too, splitting her sex like a wedge. The inner moistness of her pussy glistened in the darkness. Her inner womanhood was wet, oozing with the juices of her desire!

"Oh Lord, Lord! Yesss, Lord, ohhhh!" Joyce cried, tensing as she vigorously rubbed her appropriately matronly tits. She used one hand to pinch each of her nipples. With the other hand she began to move toward the damp recesses of her cunt.

"Hold it steady," Joyce told Buffy, as she backed up further. Buffy was totally unprepared. She bit down on the dildo and felt its plastic give a little under her teeth, which she tried to let up on. Joyce's backward movement was pushing into the dildo, pushing  _ it  _ back into Buffy's mouth, and she  _ had  _ to bite down to keep it from slipping through her teeth and gagging her throat.

The ravenous mother moved her hand downward and cupped it over her pussy. She arched her crotch into her hand and felt the moist opening of her cunt.

"Ohhhh, yeah, yeah, I want this!" she cried, twisting her head back and forth. She took her hand and gently plunged a finger into her watery pussy, exploring the depths of her cunt.

"Ahhhh, Lord, yes!" Joyce moaned. She stuck another finger in and cried mercilessly, clenching her eyes shut and twisting her head back and forth. She stuck more fingers in, stretching the slick inner walls of her cunt and fucking herself with her hand. She cried, writhing on the bed. The feeling of her stiff fingers heaving around inside her tight cunt sent passionate chills all over her naked body.

Buffy's mother arched into the air and moved her wet crotch down hard over her nimble fuck thrusting angers.

"Ughhhh, Lord, yesss! Buffy, you've got to try this!" she cried. She made low guttural sounds as she jammed her twitching digits as far into her pussy as she could!

Joyce gasped, shaking her head, clenching her eyes shut tightly. Her pelvis jerked every time her hand pumped deep into the moist recesses of her buttery cunt. She felt the stabbing force of her stroking hand and welcomed it, prayed for more! The mother plunged her fingers as far as she could into her spurning cunt and stretched her inner walls, vigorously rubbing her hand against the slick walls of her pussy.

"Ohhhh, yesss, Lord, love this!" she groaned, rolling onto her side. She kept her hand buried deep inside her cunt and twisted her palms around, flicking and probing with her fingers.

She began to cry into her pillow, shedding tears of passion and lust. She sobbed loudly, groaning and shuddering with every violent jerk of her hand into her wet pussy! Joyce was so hot inside! Her ass-cheeks wobbled open and shut as she contorted on the bed, fucking herself hard!

Then Buffy saw the tip of the dildo actually  _ entering  _ Joyce's ass, swallowed up in the dark recesses of her anus, and while her jaw didn't drop, it definitely slackened. The dildo moved back, slicking over her tongue, its rank flavor searing her tastebuds, stopping only when it reached her throat. Buffy bit down and wrapped her lips around the dildo. She saw her mother's ass coming closer, the cheeks touching her face, then the puckered hole making contact with her lips. She tried to tell her mother to stop, to take away the humid warmth that had engulfed her face, but the dildo in her mouth totally garbled her speech. It felt like she was massaging her mother's anus!

"Mercy, mercy. Ohhhh! This is wonderful, so wonderful, ahhhhh!" Joyce cooed, pulling her hand out of her tight wet cunt. The hand suctioned out, making a loud slurping sound as it withdrew from her sex.

Joyce lay there a moment, lost in the rapture of fucking herself. She slowly brought her hand, wet from the juices of her cunt, to her face. She smelled the hand, stared closely at it in wonderment.

Then she rubbed the lathered juice from her hand all over her face and tasted its hot wetness.

"Ohhhh, yes! Tastes good, yes, yes!" the mother whispered hotly, kissing her hand. Joyce smiled, and reached for the huge bottle of lubricant she had used to coat Buffy's dildo. She picked it up and brought it to her face, where she let it touch her cheeks. She admired the large bottle, and stared at it lovingly. Then she kissed it and began to rub it up and down her cheeks, slowly bringing it to her neck, then to her tits, where she used the tip to dab at her tits, making her pointed nipples come to spiked attention.

The bottle rubbed vigorously against her tits, making them red. She slid the bottle down between her luscious tits and moved it slowly over her creamy, flat stomach. She twisted her head back and forth as she did this, and her eyes flicked open and shut as if she had no control.

"These things can be sexual in more ways than one," she whispered. She looked down at the bottle which she held against her stomach. Her belly rose and fell with each quick breath that she took. Her breaths came in quick succession as she hissed. "Love me now, go into me, fuck me!" Joyce moved the bottle over her cunthairs. It hovered a moment, rubbing against her bushy mound of hair. From there, the huge bottle pressed against her groin as she brought it closer to her cunt.

The sexy mother opened her tapered, sleek legs wider. Her head arched back as she cloud her eyes and tensed her lips.

The head of the bottle touched the mouth of her cunt. "Ohhh, yess, please! Fuck into me!" she cried. The mother used her free hand to part her luscious cunt-lips, opening herself to the mouth of the bottle. It was at least a foot long and its circumference was as large as a donkey dick.

"Yeah, into me, oooh! Please, now, fuck me now!" she hissed.

The head of the bottle split her cunt even wider as the voluptuous mother stuck it slowly into her gaping flesh. Her shimmering red cuntlips were stretched into a ring around the firm bottle which was being shoved into her juicy pussy.

"Ughhh, ughhhh, ughhh! Ohhh, yess!" Joyce panted, tensing her whole body as the massive bottle forced its way farther into her undulating passage.

The hot mother twisted the bottle around inside her pussy as she stuffed it farther and farther into her buttery depths.

The bottle edged its way in, distending her tight walls. Joyce was so hot she thought it might melt inside her, but she didn't care.

The head of the bottle was only three inches inside, not nearly far enough! Joyce moaned loudly and suddenly shoved it farther, feeling the tip of the bottle stretch her hot cunt as it blazed its way into her deepest, moistened recesses.

"Ughhh, do it, please!" she shouted.

Joyce began to pump the bottle in and out. Her cunt suctioned it in, slurped it out. The huge bottle was a third of the way in, sinking deep into the quivering cunt.

The sexy mother's cunt throbbed like a heartbeat that could not be controlled. Her cunt contracted around the invasion which swirled around inside her. She twitched and jerked as she churned the mammoth bottle inside her rubbery slick fuck-hole. "Jesus, yess, ohhhh!" she shrieked, thrusting the bottle furiously!

Joyce's burning cunt wrapped tightly around the impaling bottle which heaved in and out of her hot pussy. She was quivering all over. Her cunt felt as if it was bubbling inside.

She speared the massive bottle vigorously, smashing it into her oozing hole, gyrating it around, twisting it inside her tender cunt, fucking herself, distending the sensitive walls, rubbing her tender flesh raw, stretching her pussy wider and deeper. "Yessss, fucking it deep, ohhhh, Lord, yesss!"

Joyce pleaded. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

The bottle poked into the horny mother's sloshy cunt. Joyce convulsed on the bed, completely out of control. Only the hand grinding the sturdy bottle into her seething cunt seemed to have any rhythm or purpose. She contorted on the bed, wrapping her sexy legs around the huge bottle, making sure she had room to yank it out and then spear it back in.

Joyce fucked herself furiously, stuffing the bottle in with a vengeance! Her slick walls enclosed around the invading bottle like it was a cock, the greatest cock of all time.

"I love this, ohhhh, thank you, thank you! Ahhh, fuck it home! Sweet Jesus, thanks for this pleasure!" she cried, twisting her body all over the bed.

Joyce thrashed about, seemingly out of control, and out of her mind. But her free hand sought Buffy's head! As she fucked herself with the bottle, she rolled on her side and parted her legs, opening her heart-shaped ass-cheeks, then she used the other hand like a wedge and thrust it into her ass, spreading the hot humid crack of her ass like a trench opening during an earthquake.

"Ughhhh, do it behind! Behind, do it there!" she begged.

The mother stroked her hot cunt evenly, mechanically. With her other hand she grabbed Buffy's hair and used it as a handle, begging to knead the tip of the dildo in Buffy's mouth against the tight puckered ring of her asshole. She shoved her ass down hard on the taut dildo pressed against her asshole. Pushing her hips back, shoving the dildo against her crinkled anus, something finally gave—her asshole expanded open and suctioned the tip of the dildo into her humid hole.

"Ahhh, ohhh, damn, yessss! Unghhh, in my ass! In my ass! My cunt! Everywhere, yessss!" she wailed, crying hysterically in rapture.

The hot mother savagely fucked herself in the ass and the cunt. She had the bottle almost halfway into her cunt, plunging it in and out ravenously as if she could not get enough. The dildo angled deeper and deeper into her rectum, forcing her bowels open as it was jammed farther and farther up her hot crack.

Joyce was out of control, feeling the huge penetrators stirring round inside her cunt and ass. It was almost more than she could take! She hissed and panted and cried and groaned, twisting her crotch down hard on the invading bottles penetrating her open holes!

She cried, convulsing repeatedly, feeling fiery explosions of passion which seemed to come from all over her body! She shivered as she came, hunching down on the mammoth invaders, boring the tips of each deep into her tight holes!

Joyce shuddered as her pulsing fuckhole and asshole dilated around the makeshift cocks!

"Yessss, oh, yesss!"

Both stuck deep into the mother's holes. Joyce jammed them as far as possible, then left them there, twisting them round inside herself, stirring her from the front and the back. The horny mother's hair lay snarled and swirling all around her head on the pillow. Her legs were open wide, her ass-cheeks were flexed apart. And the dildo and the bottle stuck from her hot holes. They extended out of the crinkled socket of her asshole and the buttery depths of her pussy.

The horny mother moved them in a circular motion, stretching the inner flesh of both sensitive holes. She was probing herself deeply, feeling a dildo twisting inside her asshole, distending her bowels. She stirred the bottle inside her flooded cunt, distending the moist walls, rubbing them raw.

"Ahhhh, ohhh, yesss! Love this!" she whimpered, her body shivering. She rolled her head back and forth as she gouged the dildos inside her hot holes. Joyce was lost in a passionate afterglow that would not fade, no matter how hard she fucked. She kept probing, distending, plunging, twisting and suctioning the devices inside her holes, acting as if this could go on forever and was the most natural thing for a mother to do.

Finally, short of breath, glistening with sweat, her arms tired, her cunt and ass temporarily raw, Joyce let go. She lay on her side, bottle and dildo sticking out of her ass and cunt.

It felt good being filled up there, she thought, moving her legs slightly so that she could feel the rough edges of the bottles against her seething inner cunt and ass-flesh.

"Wow… Buffy… you don't know what you're missing!" the mother sighed. Her eyes felt heavy. She was going to sleep this way, with the thick penetrations inside her cunt and asshole, she decided.

Joyce's eyes closed heavily, and soon her breathing deepened. As she breathed in and out, the intruders in her cunt and ass moved also. Cunt-juice oozed from her pussy, leaking onto her crotch and the sheets. Humming happily, she pulled forward.

Buffy held onto the dildo as it slipped from Joyce's ass, only so that she could spit it out onto the mattress as soon as possible. She couldn't believe that—it was so disgusting. Literally kissing Joyce's ass and making her mother come and watching as she pleasured herself so sluttishly, with both holes stuffed to capacity… who  _ was  _ this woman?

"That was wonderful," Joyce breathed, smiling as sunnily as she could. "I know you're inexperienced, and that's a burden, but it was almost worth it for those little noises you made every time you, ah… brown-nosed? I believe is the word?" Joyce moaned happily and slipped the bottle from her sex. "Mmmmm. These things really are smooth. They should advertise that. Lubed up inside and out."

The shame Buffy felt flashed into anger. "Mom, I was telling you to stop! I didn't want to help you fuck yourself in the ass, God! And I couldn't hold onto the stupid dildo, it got into my mouth and my throat and almost choked me and then your butt was in my face!"

"Careful, Buffy. You're veering dangerously close to disrespecting me. I know you don't want to do that, but you have to think about what you say or you might let something out that you don't mean, you're so willful." Joyce rested her chin on her breadbasket as she looked at Buffy, her half-smile downturned with disappointment. "Well. I knew you might not be ready for more than… amateur activity. I thought, what with Angel and all those freedoms I've allowed you over the years, you'd be more experienced with these things. When I was your age, me and my girlfriends were easily able to figure out how to use each other as fuck-holders. I had no idea you were so innocent still."

Buffy looked down, realizing her point. It hadn't been much to ask, that she simply hold the dildo in her mouth while Joyce used it—most of the work had certainly been Joyce masturbating herself. All she had asked Buffy to do was to hold her drink, so to speak, and Buffy had barely managed that. She had so much to learn… "You might be right, mom."

A quick smile stole across Joyce's face. "Thank you for saying that, Buffy. I know it's not easy to admit when you're not as competent as you think you are." Pulling up Buffy's sheet, she wiped Buffy's lips. "Now, I showed you mine, it's time for you to show me yours."

She got up and walked behind Buffy, staring at the rear end that was so nicely presented by Buffy's subservient posture. It had quite a lot of charms, from its pert buoyancy to the tight little labia hidden just underneath, between Buffy's slim cheerleader thighs.

Buffy looked behind her and saw Joyce smiling at her, but somehow she felt very anxious and felt a pressure building up in her. Joyce separated her legs, and before Buffy knew what was happening, she felt her mother's hand poking through the sensitively exposed area where her pubic hair had so recently been.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Buffy asked, her nerves rising like an alarm sounding, the klaxons volume growing higher and shriller all the time. "Don't you know where you're touching me? It's so embarrassing—you're making me…" She trailed off, not wanting to say it, at least not all of it. "You're making me uncomfortable!"

Joyce didn't stop, seeming to find ever more interesting details in her perusal of Buffy's cunt, her touch growing deeper and more forceful, seeming to feel every pink atom of Buffy's labia. "Come on, Buffy, be a good sport. You agreed to be my slave girl and, as your owner, it's my duty to inspect my property. And I am your mother too, after all. You don't have anything that I haven't seen before."

Suddenly the feeling of unease and apprehension went away. Buffy felt warm all over, and felt her body growing hotter and hotter despite the fact that her nakedness was usually quite chilly. She also felt Joyce's hand poke through to the tiny lips of her pussy and spread them apart ever so gently. Buffy felt her hips moving upward almost involuntarily toward her mother's hand. Joyce's hand moved higher up the slit, until she reached the tiny clitoris, and then, very carefully, she pinched it between her fingers and twisted it very gently, right to left, left to right and around and around.

Buffy didn't know quite what was happening, but she knew that she liked it. She also knew that she had trouble breathing as she felt the pressure build and build within her body. This was like nothing she had ever known before. She twisted and turned, rubbing her bare skin against the fine but sweat-soaked material of her bedsheets, tossing like a bronco, but being very careful not to get away from the hand of her mother.

God, it was even wronger than being touched like this—enjoying being touched, enjoying how it felt to have her mother's hand on her cunt, to have Joyce fucking her, yes, she was fucking her, Buffy was being fucked by her own mother! "Mom… please… you have to… have to… stooooop…" She moaned in a drawn-out tone.

Rockets started going off in her head and she felt her pussy suddenly get wet and a giant heatwave pass over her entire body and then disappear completely, leaving her lying spent on the mattress, a thin film of sweat covering her entire body and a strange, wet, sticky juice covering her thighs and the space between her legs that now felt like it went on inside her forever.

Joyce's middle finger was inside her. Deeply, irrevocably inside her.

"Wow Buffy, you have one of the tightest pussies I've ever felt," Joyce said, as polite and loving as she would be looking over one of Buffy's crayon drawings as a child. "If I didn't know you'd let Angel fuck you, I'd think you were a virgin"

Buffy gathered all her courage—she didn't think she could take coming like that again, knowing ahead of time that she would feel that good. If she let it happen all over again, if it  _ did  _ happen again, it would be like she had let it on some level, even if she did all she could to get out of it. She'd always think that she had wanted it on some level. "Look mom, uh, as nice as that is, oohh, can't we, ummm, do something else?"

Buffy felt the finger leave her pussy. She sighed in relenting relief.

"Why Buffy, it's so nice for you to offer," Joyce said, lustfully eying Buffy's ass.


	12. She had no secrets now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy became more and more compliant, but no less reluctant.

"I'm going to check your breasts," Joyce said, moving her hands around Buffy's back until she could heft her perfect globes.

Buffy felt a tingle all the way to the nape of her neck when Joyce's hands gently palmed her big, firm tits.

"Any pain?" Joyce asked quietly.

"No," Buffy answered in a little girl voice.

Her fingers found Buffy's nipples and stroked them a few times. Joyce was amazed at how quickly they erected. She heard her daughter give a little grunt. Joyce stroked them a little more, unable to stop herself.

"Okay, Buffy, I'm going to take you up on your offer now."

From behind, it looked like Buffy supported herself on her arms over the bed, the perfect moons of her bottom thrust enticingly backward. What a beautiful butt the girl had. Joyce stroked her hands tenderly over her asscheeks and down the back of her thighs.

"I'm looking for bruises," she said in a low voice, then ran her fingers up and down the cleft of her buttocks. Buffy was delicious, irresistible, and Joyce couldn't stop touching her. Her hands trembled as she parted her buttocks.

"Relax," she said when Buffy tensed, and she did, letting Joyce separate the cheeks and look between. Her anus was a tiny vermilion-pink dimple, almost smooth and perfect like the rest of her. Joyce touched the dry sphincter and saw it twitch defensively.

"Wait, mom, please, not there!" Buffy begged, remembering how Joyce's ass had taken the dildo—just taken and taken it like nothing else. She didn't know how her mom had enjoyed such an experience, but she knew she wouldn't even be able to stand it.

"Why not?" Joyce asked, lovingly rounding her finger across the wrinkles of Buffy's anus. So amazing, the texture of an asshole, the final flourishes before actually entering the pressure of a woman's most private place. "Didn't I let you fuck my ass? Which is  _ your owner's  _ ass, by the way. In the scene, that is one incredible favor. And now you're denying me your slave ass?" Joyce tutted disapprovingly. "Buffy, I don't understand. I know that Willow was rough with you… so surely your backdoor is good and loose now."

Buffy slumped in her bonds, feeling her embarrassment mount as the whole sordid story erected itself in her mind. She would have to tell all of it. Joyce was her mother and her mistress. No matter how humiliating it was, Buffy would have to go over it all.

She told Joyce everything. The tests Willow had done. The thirty-three minutes it took for her to heal utterly from the most savage damage done to her anus, if not her pride and confidence. The virgin tightness that her asshole would return to, time and time again. "It's my stupid slayer healing. I can't help it!"

For a moment, Joyce was speechless. Then, complete disbelief in her tone, she said "I can't believe it. That's too fantastical, even for me. And even if it was true, it could just have been a fluke. With all you've told me about Willow, I wouldn't trust her one bit."

Buffy flushed with anger. She knew it wasn't her mom's fault, that it was all misdirected rage over reliving what had happened to her at Willow's hands, but she still blurted out "If you don't believe me, why don't you just see for yourself?"

She regretted her words immediately.

Inserting her thumbs into the valley between her buttocks, Joyce pulled her ass-cheeks apart again, looking intently at the tiny puckered hole of Buffy's tight little anus. She could see it shrivel up against the cool air, and she knew that there, if nowhere else, Buffy was still a virgin. Her rectum looked as cherry as could be.

Anointing her index finger with the lubricant from the bottle, Joyce slid it gently into her rectum, feeling her warmth close around the digit, gripping the digit.

Buffy's asshole clenched at Joyce's finger, hoping to prevent the penetration and the full, shameful sensation it would bring, but she couldn't. Her ears burning with the shame and humiliation of it all, she felt her rectum being entered further and further. By her mom! She wasn't a little girl anymore, she was an adult, soon to be graduating high school, and yet her mother was… just as if she were a small child, to be totally manhandled and submissive…

Joyce drew her finger almost all the way out, then pushed in again, then out and in. "Oh Buffy, your ass is really tight," Joyce said ambiguously. "It feels like a virgin's! Which, of course, you aren't…"

Her voice quietly quavering, Buffy replied "Now that we know I'm not lying, can you… could you please take your finger out of my ass?"

"Nonsense, Buffy. This proves nothing. I still have to give your ass a good stretch."

Buffy felt chills of wild sensations shoot up to the back of her neck and reflexively she pushed her anus back to engulf the intruding digit. It felt strange, but good. How could it feel good? There must be something wrong with her. Joyce kept up her gentle thrusting in and out, and Buffy felt herself losing conscious control of her actions. Her hips began moving as she felt her pussy begin to tingle and moisten. Yes, there was something wrong with her. She was enjoying this intimate examination and she shouldn't be. Her ass continued with its involuntary shuttling motion, her flesh grabbing at Joyce's finger.

"Wait the thirty-three minutes. Verify your ass has returned to its virgin state. Only then will I know you haven't been lying."

She held Buffy's buttocks apart with the fingers of one hand while she trailed the middle finger of the other lightly up and down her still palpitating slit, lubricating it in Buffy's unmentioned but quite abundant arousal. Then she rested that finger lightly against the puckered brown hole, waited a moment.

And pushed against it, letting her finger slide in beside its neighbor as deeply as she could in one thrust.

Buffy was suddenly wrenched from her dream-like state and cast into the world of painful reality. She had never expected anything like this, and the swiftness of it took her completely by surprise. She stiffened her entire body as a wave of pain engulfed her, and she opened her mouth to scream.

No sound came out, though. The only sound she heard was her own voice crying out in her mind, making her think that she was screaming. She gasped then, her breath rasping between her teeth and filling her lungs...

And then the pain was gone! Just as suddenly as it had appeared, making her think that a red-hot poker had been forced up her ass, her rectal muscles accommodated themselves to the thick invasion of Joyce's fingers, and she was left with the strangely wonderful sensation of two fingers in her ass.

When Joyce began to pull them out, she actually experienced a feeling of regret, and this time, when Joyce thrust it in again, she relaxed her ass muscles, letting the finger slide in painlessly. It was... it was something like when Willow thrust her finger up her ass while she was being fucked in her cunt, and...

But this wasn't Willow doing this to her. This was her mother! And she was sticking her finger into Buffy's nakedly squirming ass!

But what bothered her the most was the fact that she actually liked it! She enjoyed the fact that she was being caressed and massaged nakedly. The mere thought that Joyce was her mother titillated her. Her thoughts were broken as Joyce jammed her fingers in further up the tight crevice of her ass, making it wider, stretching it. This time, Buffy couldn't help but scream out in pain.

"AAAAAAAGGGG GGHHHHHH..."

The shrillness of her yelling actually frightened Joyce some. She knew her daughter would be right there, but not that tight. Maybe she had been wrong to think that she could fuck her there.

But then, she had to believe that her Buffy could take it.

And even as she thought this, the pain began to evaporate for Buffy, leaving her once more with the delight of having her ass filled and stretched. And the shame of enjoying it so.

"Are you done yet?" she asked, her voice trembling so hard she didn't know if Joyce even understood her, just the questioning pain in her tone.

"Not yet, baby." She was going to go through with it, and this time she wasn't going to stop no matter how much Buffy screamed. She remembered then the first time she had fucked a woman in the ass... how she had screamed and thrashed for a little while until her rectum stretched enough to adjust itself to the thickness of her massive strap-on. Buffy's passage would do the same. She might not know what kind of blinding pain she was in for, but Joyce was certain that as long as she continued fucking her there, Buffy would come around.

"But mom, surely it's enough now! Please?"

"Yes, this may be it," Joyce said with an almost sadistic grin.

She rammed and prodded her fingers into Buffy's shuddering passage, sending stinging shafts of pain through Buffy's body for a moment, which were followed by the delightful sensation of her fingers there. Buffy caught herself, determined that she would go through with this. There were plenty of things in her life she had never thought she would like, including being the Slayer. Why not go on and try to learn something new again?

Finally, Joyce drew her fingers free of her anal grip while Buffy gave a tremulous sigh. "Okay, all done now. I think I gave your ass a nice gape."

"Uh, thanks, mom. Can you untie me now?" Buffy didn't know  _ what  _ she could do to assuage the soreness deep in her ass, but it could only help to be out of this demeaning position.

"No can do, Buffy. Remember the thirty-three minutes?"

Buffy choked out a yes. Joyce gently stroked her head, wiping her damp fingers in Buffy's hair.

"You've been a good slave girl, Buffy."

Buffy felt a little better, being praised like that. Joyce left the room, returning in mere seconds. She set down an egg timer in front of Buffy's face. The display read 33:00. A touch of Joyce's finger—so like how it had begun its entry into Buffy's ass—started it counting down.

Now gathering up her clothes, Joyce let out a long, satisfied sigh, as if she'd just finished moving them into a new house. "Call me when your ass is ready. I think I'll get a quick shower. You're a very messy girl, Buffy. I should've known being your mistress would mean even more cleaning up after you."

For a minute after Joyce left, Buffy just watched the timer ticking down. It seemed impossible that she could sort out the scattered, yet tangled remnants of all she had felt over the past few days, but eventually she endeavored to try and sort herself out, from her first violation by Willow to whatever this was she now had with her mother.

She first thought of how Joyce had lovingly stroked her hair. That small gesture had given her an immeasurable amount of comfort. Willow had never done that. She only took and took. But Joyce actually cared about her. Having her as her owner might not be so bad.

Buffy was still grossed out and humiliated by all that had happened, but at least—God, it was her mother! A new wave of humiliation spread through Buffy as she remembered the close-up view she had had of Joyce's ass and cunt, feeling Joyce's anus quivering in pleasure right through the dildo she held in her mouth. She totally lost her train of thought, reliving how she had been fingered and sodomized by her own mother, used as little more than mounting for a dildo. A shiver ran down her body. How could she ever live this down? How could she ever forget all that had happened, all that had been  _ shared,  _ in this room with the woman who had given birth to her? Joyce had orgasmed. She had orgasmed. That virtually meant that they had fucked each other. She, Buffy Summers, was a motherfucker.

The insistent line of thought Buffy had previously been following now returned. For all that, Joyce was still her best choice to find out if, deep, deep down in her heart of hearts, she really wanted to be a slave. Joyce talked to her. She was honest. She explained what was happening in this strange, deeply unsettling world that Buffy had found herself in, which made it a fraction less scary and confusing for her. All Willow did was whip her ass. Call her names. No, Willow couldn't be her mistress. Willow wasn't even her friend.

The egg timer gave its little rattle, the dial pointed square at the top of its circle. Buffy was quite startled. How long had she spent, poring over her own shameful memories, reliving the embarrassing incidents of the last few days and all the taboo pleasure they had given her? Well, thirty-three minutes, clearly. Now what? Her mother hadn't said what to do. Was she to call? Buffy waited, expecting Joyce to come back on her own as if she were a pot roast that had been left in the oven. Joyce didn't come—a choice of words that vividly reminded Buffy of what her mother had done with the bottle of lube and the dildo in Buffy's mouth.

"Mom?" Buffy called out reluctantly, as much to force herself off that mental subject as to obey Joyce's lingering command.

"Yes, dear? What is it?" From the sound of Joyce's voice she was downstairs.

"Mom!"

"What is it, Buffy? I'm a little busy," Joyce said, peeved, as if Buffy were upstairs… doing anything other than lying tied up, naked, and sodomized as Joyce had left her.

Buffy was confused.  _ Don't tell me she forgot. I know she has a lot on her plate, but I'm her daughter! And she just learned what the inside of my ass feels like!  _ "Mom!" she repeated, hearing her voice becoming shrill.

"If you want something, speak up."

Buffy twisted in her bonds. "Mom! The thirty-three minutes are over!"

"So what?"

"Mom! Please come up and check my ass!" Buffy blushed heavily. It was as if, appropriately enough, someone had shoved a hand up her rectum and was working her like a puppet, but even as she embarrassed herself and hoped fervently no one outside could hear her, Buffy still screamed through the house. "I want you to come upstairs and check if my ass is virgin tight again! I want your finger in my ass!"

That bought her a long pause. "Okay," she heard Joyce say. "I'll be right up, Buffy."

A few moments later, Joyce was up in her room again. Showered and freshly dressed, she looked like an entirely different species from the poor, pathetic creature Buffy felt like. She could barely even imagine that they were mother and daughter—especially after all they had done.

"I totally forgot, Buffy. I was lost in the gallery's finances. So nice of you to remind me." Joyce had brought with her a latex glove. She snapped it onto her hand with a tight flick that made Buffy flinch. "I left the lubricant downstairs. Would you mind helping me out?"

_ Well, at least it isn't a dildo,  _ Buffy thought to herself. "I don't mind," she said, and opened her mouth. She was eager to get this over with and didn't want to make Joyce tell her twice.

She closed her mouth pretty quickly when she felt Joyce's smoothly-gloved hands on her pussy. Joyce kissed her cute little ass and whispered something naughty about how wet she was as her hand covered Buffy's fur. Then Joyce's other hand sought one of Buffy's pink nipples and she twisted it gently. Buffy flexed under her mom's relentlessly lewd hands and mouth. She could only gasp and whimper as wicked pleasure overwhelmed her defenseless body.

Joyce Summers was in full control of her lovely daughter's sexual regions. Buffy could only moan and catch her breath as Joyce's mouth and fingers inflamed her young body.

She sobbed erotically as her mom's stroking fingers induced more pleasure in her cunt. She felt her pussy moisten and knew that her juices were flowing, the cream her mother craved. The seeping, silky juice became a flood. Her mother's finger drilled up into her squirming cunt, and she flared with arousal, sobbing pitifully as her ass and pussy twisted wildly, as if she needed this coming bliss. Her mind spun wildly as she clenched on her mom's thrusting, drilling, plunging finger.

"I don't wanna cum!" she wailed. "I don't wanna cum like this!"

Joyce didn't let her. She took her hand almost all the way out.

In the throes of her denial, she threw her head back on the sofa and gasped for breath through her parted lips, whimpering as her mother's middle finger left her young, newly fucked cunt. Senseless with pleasure she hadn't invited and desire she hadn't satisfied, Buffy squirmed her soaked pussy down on the impaling finger and continued to gasp for breath as more and more thrills shot back through her helpless body.

Her whole torso quivered and quaked under the erotic invasion of her mother's clever manipulations. Joyce drilled her wet, squirmy pussy. Inflamed by her little girl's powerlessness, Joyce twisted and turned her slender finger teasingly in and out of Buffy's cunt, rubbing her inner flesh with each plunge and twist.

This lewd fingering of her defenseless cunt sent waves of passion soaring through Buffy's whole body. Her mind reeled and her toes curled. The exquisite agony of forbidden passion was too much for her. She came close to passing out many times as her hot cunt creamed again and again. But Joyce stopped before the final, paralyzing delight finally took her.

"I-is…" Buffy began, stammering with the twinges of her withdrawal. "Is it lubricated enough yet? Your finger?"

"My finger?" Joyce asked, running it teasingly down Buffy's slit and almost to her anus. "No, not yet."

Buffy's lovely body sagged on the bed, and her pretty head lolled from side to side. Her lips parted, and she gasped for breath. Buffy shut her eyes against this insane, unwanted pleasure. She tried to shut her mind too. But nothing could save her from her body's newly aroused sexual needs. Her mother was awakening her passions, her secret desires, her erotic fantasies.

Buffy felt her mother's hands move to her sheet to strip it off, to make her absolutely naked and vulnerable to her mounting lust. She forced her eyes open and saw the leer of lust on Joyce's face just before her head dipped downward. Why did her cunt tingle like this? How could it respond to what her mother was doing? She never knew her pussy could contain so much erotic feeling! It seemed on fire! Buffy was horrified at her own unconscious desires, and she wondered if her mom was going to drive her right out of her mind.

"Please tell me it's lubricated now!" Buffy begged, almost openly pleading.

"Uh-uh," Joyce said, a millisecond after promisingly starting to pull her finger away. "It needs more."

Buffy's senses reeled wildly as her mom's wicked finger ravished the center of her naked crotch. She gently stroked her quivery little clit, and that made Buffy's naked ass tremble. Buffy moaned as little shocks of pleasure stabbed into her open, wet pussy.

Feeling her cunt responding beautifully to her manipulation, Joyce parted the lips of her pussy, then burrowed her middle finger into her hotly pulsating opening. Against her will, Buffy squirmed her cunt on her mom's finger and spread herself juicily.

"Now, please, please? Is it done?"

"I'll tell you when it's done, sweetie," Joyce promised her. "You don't want me to test your ass without enough lubricant, do you?" Her finger stabbed deeper into Buffy's cunt.

Buffy cringed in private shame as she submitted without protest to this lewd and dirty sex. Yet her pussy flooded wetly again, and it twisted and jerked and humped... and she forgot she was Joyce Summers' daughter. She felt like some sexy plaything, a girl to be made wet in the cunt!

She felt her mother moving, but she couldn't raise her heavy eyelids now. Her tits and pussy were tingling like crazy! There was a strange and overwhelming heat burning deep in her body, and the tickle in her cunt was unbearable!

"Okay, Buffy," Joyce said, finally taking her hand away, just on the verge of the spectacular orgasm that had built itself in fits and gasps inside Buffy. Buffy heaved with disappointment as her hot body started to cool. "You've gotten my hand all nice and wet. Sometimes, you being a squirter can be a real inconvenience, but this is not one of those times. Now, onto that ass!"

Buffy's breath had just evened out, her pending orgasm lost to the aether when Joyce reached under her, searching with her middle finger for Buffy's anus. When she found the tiny puckered opening, she began to probe at the cringing little asshole. She pushed hard, feeling it give a little, and then suddenly the tight elastic ring fell before her attack and her finger slid in to the first knuckle. Buffy cringed away, squirming beneath her to escape the initial pain of her entry.

Joyce pushed harder, sinking it in to the second knuckle.

"Aaaaaggggh!" Buffy shrieked, screwing her buttocks back on Joyce's finger until it was buried to the palm of her hand.

Experimentally, she rotated it inside of the velvety depths of Buffy's rectum, feeling the thin wall of flesh that separated her two passages. Joyce imagined feeling the underside of a strap-on as it slid in and out of Buffy. She could pick up the same rhythm with her finger, sawing it in and out, skewering Buffy with the lewd double-fucking. And Buffy was such a slut that she would no doubt pick up the tempo herself, bucking madly and opening her legs wider to give Joyce greater access to the dual ravishment of her loins.

"Tight as a virgin, Buffy," Joyce pronounced, beaming with pride. "Tight as a good little virgin."

On some level, Buffy was relieved to hear the news, if only because she'd met with Joyce's approval. And it meant that maybe someday, it would be like none of this had ever happened, physically if not mentally. But for now, that was nothing compared to how it felt to have her mother pull out. She heard Joyce snap the glove free; then, she was even happier to feel Joyce freeing her from her chains. First her ankles and legs were unbound. Then her hands. Joyously mobile, Buffy pushed herself up onto her soles, stretching and cracking her neck and feeling like she had just managed to unwind her entire spine as she stood upright. A watery smile formed on her face as she looked at her mom who, if nothing else, had given her some structure after Willow had left little more of her than a puddle of seething hurt.

Joyce put the dirty glove in her hands. Buffy's mood dampened. "Stand still, her mother said. "I want a memento of your first day as my slave."

She had brought a Polaroid camera with her. Now, picking it up, Joyce trained it on Buffy.

Her pussy looked fiery and angry. The inner lips were protruding sloppily. A creamy drizzle of womanly arousal gleamed on her sex. The insides of her thighs were flushed, as were her breasts.

For a long time Joyce aimed the camera at her. Her gut twisted with desire as she studied the marks left by the chains that had bound Buffy to the bed. Her total helplessness, her vulnerability, stirred a deep, primitive hunger in Joyce. She gazed at her ravaged, helpless beauty for a long time, then yielded to a final mad impulse, and photographed her. The resulting Polaroid showed every detail of her nude body. She had no secrets now.

Buffy felt nothing but shame as Joyce took picture after picture.


	13. Now I'm going to inspect my property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce has laid down the law, but will Buffy obey?

Joyce set the egg timer on Buffy's desk, its dial facing Buffy, the notch turned to ten minutes. "Time for you to wash up. As good as all that sweat and exertion is for you, it's certainly hell on your hygiene. Get in the shower, take ten minutes and not a second more, then be downstairs."

"Oh… alright…" Buffy said timidly, still lost in her own image on the developing Polaroid, a record of her degradation, existing apart from her unreliable memory, true and real. She was just starting to imagine someone seeing it when Joyce gave her a mild slap on her ass, like a football coach spurring on a player.

Buffy awoke from her stupor. Yes. A shower. God, that would be good. She still moved slowly and hesitantly to it, not wanting to break the spell of goodwill she felt having her arms and legs free, but as soon as she was under the showerhead, she stopped disassociating and came into herself. The hot water burned energy into her skin and scoured off the lingering residue of being touched and confined. It was hard not to see it as proof that her mother did love her, and was a much better mistress than Willow.  _ That  _ shower she'd barely been able to enjoy, while this one almost worked in concert with the discipline she'd endured, flaring the old pains up one last time, almost sweetly, before leaving them swirling down the drain.

She washed her hair and body, barely able to move to disrupt the silky perfection of the shower spray beating down on her bare skin, but forcing herself through the rigors of washing each individual body part like she was doing katas for Giles. She washed and rinsed off all of her body, and gave her scalp a scouring with the shampoo, washing that off as well, before she turned the water off, telling herself she wanted to indulge in dressing herself too. Taking the time to put together a cute outfit would be a return to normalcy she desperately needed, even if it were not real.

She went back into her room, but saw that the shower had lasted longer than she'd thought. The timer was on its last two minutes. Buffy hurriedly dried her hair and body, the howl of the hair-dryer and the fluffy towel embracing her body like some palate cleanser for her entire skin, but when she'd reduced her wetness to a morning dew, she saw that the timer had stopped. She'd be forced to wear her mom's old clothes again. She frantically looked around for them before giving up. Her mother had ordered her to report downstairs in ten, and even if she was far, far better than Willow, Buffy didn't want to stretch her patience any further.

She ran downstairs naked, blushing and holding herself uncomfortably. It felt good to be clean, but it felt bad to be naked, and the two sensations blurred and jarred together until she could almost enjoy how shamefully exposed she was. Just like with Willow. Just like with her mom. God, what was wrong with her?

"Eleven minutes, Buffy," Joyce called from the living room. "Come in here."

Buffy walked into the living room, tardy, late, disrespectful. She hated herself for already spoiling her arrangement with her mother. She couldn't see how she deserved a kind mistress like Joyce. Maybe what she really deserved was Willow, if she just couldn't seem to stop disobeying…

"Come closer," Joyce said.

Buffy obeyed, walking up to Joyce until she stood before the couch Joyce sat upon, presented dewy and flushed with the heat of the shower, naked from head to toe. Joyce looked her up and down, clearly not just enjoying the sight, but debating her punishment inwardly. Buffy at least resisted the urge to beg and plea for leniency. It would do no good with Willow. She thought it wouldn't be any good here either. Buffy felt a drop of water drip from her hair onto her shoulder, wind down to the front of her body, run over her perky breasts and her long, lean stomach, down into the folds of her sex with a surprising heat and leaden weight, as if flickering directly into the strange world of her emotions, her arousal. The wet path it had taken was burning, like the touch of a lover, like the stare of a stranger.

"You're new to being a slave, Buffy," Joyce announced. "This time, I'm willing to overlook your transgression. This time."

Thankfulness overwhelmed Buffy, making her knees buckle and almost knocking her over. It wasn't just the foregoing of punishment, but confirmation that Joyce really was a better mistress than Willow, a kind and forgiving teacher instead of a stern, violent martinet.

"Thank you, mommy," Buffy said, her voice still low, damaged by the rushes of emotion she'd been through, but no less heartfelt for it.

"What I want to do now," Joyce said. "Is ask you some questions about your sexual activity. Especially with Willow."

Joyce was aware that her eyes were making Buffy uncomfortable. It was somewhat perverse that she used her silence and blank stare to increase the girl's discomfort. "Can you tell me about what happened with Willow?" she asked, wanting to hear the details from her own ruby lips.

Buffy nodded slowly. It took a long time to start speaking and her words came in sobs. "I… I tried to resist at first, but then... but then... I liked... I liked it. It felt good." Her eyes turned up to meet Joyce's and she found them gentle and caring.

"Was that the only time, Buffy?" she asked quietly.

She shook her head slowly. "No. Willow's done it… many times."

Joyce knew she should let it go there, but she was curious. "Can you tell me exactly what happened? Did she penetrate you fully?"

Buffy's eyes were fixed on her lap. "Yes."

Joyce nodded, understanding. "All the way inside you?"

"Yes."

"In your vagina."

Buffy winced. "Yes."

"She used a dildo?"

Buffy could now only nod.

"Her dildo in your vagina. Was it large, or small?"

Buffy's eyes turned dewy as she remembered. "Large. Very large."

Quietly, Joyce pressed on. "And you enjoyed it?"

"Not at first. It was so big. But then, yes, it felt very good."

"Do you think she's damaged you, with such a large dildo, I mean?"

Buffy looked suddenly frightened. Was it possible that Willow had torn her, ruined her somehow for nice, normal men? Would any guy want to touch her when he found out about all that had happened last night?

"I don't know," Buffy answered. "Do you think she could have? With my… with my healing?"

Joyce nodded slowly. "It's quite possible. There are diseases to worry about. And God knows what happens with magic in the mix. Now I'm going to inspect my property. I want to be sure you've done a proper job cleaning yourself, and that there's no lingering harm from your time as Willow's slave. Spread your legs."

Buffy's face reddened as she did so. She thought she could only manage a return to being on display and exposed in such a way out of her deep gratitude to her mother for sparing her. Otherwise, she just didn't think she could take being 'inspected' so many times.

Joyce ran her fingertips lightly over her, then again into the cleft of her bottom, across her asshole, perineum, to her freshly-washed pussy. Her finger slipped in there, felt the moistness of the water give way to the growing flow of slippery lubricant. One educated finger dipped down to touch her already swelling clitoris and Joyce saw her whole body jerk.

"Does that hurt?" she asked.

"No... no, not at all. Am I all right?"

"We'll see in a little while if you've been injured or not." Joyce moved her middle finger tip to Buffy's clitoris and began to manipulate it in a way that made lightning bolts of pleasure lance through the girl's perfect young body. Yes, she was hot all right. Again. She kept getting hot and she couldn't control it.

Joyce saw Buffy's slender hips begin to rotate in time to her caress. She couldn't stop herself, and neither could Joyce. She felt her cunt begin to leak, felt the heat building up in her panties. With her free hand, she rubbed her painfully stiff clitoris, but she resisted the compulsion to go further. Still, her cunt was on fire and there was only one way she could quench the flames.

Buffy felt the flat of her mother's hand rubbing over her vaginal mound, felt those fingers part the engorged lips. Joyce's middle finger slid into her cunt and she moaned, her mind leaving her and giving way to sensual feelings that seemed overwhelming.

Buffy felt her pussy stretch, felt something slip deeper and deeper into her fiery hole. It must be two fingers, it was so much bigger than one. Her whole body shuddered and she moaned loudly. It was big and it felt good, whatever Joyce was doing to her. Three fingers? Why was Joyce making her feel so good inside? It didn't matter. She trusted Joyce, and she was making Buffy feel good. It kept pushing into her, deeper, and then pulling out. In and out, many times.

Buffy was at the very brink of climaxing when she suddenly felt Joyce pull away, leaving such a vacuum in her sex that she thought she clenched all the way to her womb.

"Don't stop!" she gritted out. Only a split second away from an overwhelming orgasm, she frantically raised her hips, trying to bring herself off by recapturing the fingers that had brought her such pleasure. She was now whimpering. "Please! I'm almost there!"

"You certainly are," Joyce said. "B+. Passing, but room for improvement. Have you ever tried doing kegels, Buffy?"

"No, mistress," Buffy confessed tearfully, as if, had she done so, she might've at least enjoyed the violation she'd just experienced.

"Alright then. Turn around, bend over, spread your cheeks. Let's see if your ass is ATM-ready."

Buffy did as she was told, but Joyce still spread her silken cheeks to expose her tiny asshole. She pushed her fingertip against Buffy's anus. Buffy stiffened automatically, still not used to this, to any of this. Suddenly Joyce fucked deep into her boiling asshole. The girl let out a shriek. It felt as if someone had rammed a blazing poker up her ass. Tears stung her eyes and she pounded the floor.

"Only hurt for a minute," Joyce assured, holding three fingers firmly inside her churning anus. Buffy's asshole was fantastically hot and tight. Joyce probed cautiously at first, each prod making Buffy shudder in alarm. But the luscious heat of her naked ass fired Joyce's lust savagely, so that she was fucking deep into Buffy's sweating ass in a series of fierce lunges that left Buffy fighting for breath.

Beneath the searing pain, Buffy felt a sharp current of excitement. She'd never felt so helpless or so feminine as when she had her mistress's fingers fucking obscenely up her tender ass.

But again, Joyce pulled away, leaving Buffy empty and unsatisfied and disbelieving that she had enjoyed this sort of thing so much as to actually miss it.

"Not half-bad," Joyce pronounced. "Cleaner than I had expected. There'll be time enough to introduce you to enemas later on. Cheer up, Buffy. You've passed! Sit down on the floor, dear. I'll go get us something to eat."

Joyce returned with unequal portions: two nice sandwiches and a cup of tea for her, a bowl of cereal and a glass of tap water for Buffy. Buffy took them unenthusiastically, but Joyce thought she understood that, with her disobedience and less than stellar hygiene, it was all she could expect.

Joyce turned on the TV and patted her knee. Obligingly, Buffy crawled between Joyce's legs and, leaning against one thigh, joined Joyce in eating. Joyce turned on the TV for background noise, as she didn't expect there was anything on the broadcast networks that would pique either of their interests. Both of them had found much more exclusive entertainment.

"Willow called," Joyce said, "while you were in the shower."

Buffy paused with a spoonful of cereal halfway to her lips, milk dripping off her spoon and dampening her wet body. The white specks on her golden flesh looked quite picturesque, Joyce had to say. "What… what's she say?"

"That she'll come over tomorrow morning, before school starts."

Buffy pushed her spoon down into the bowl before the cold milk could score her skin anymore. "I don't want her to come."

"I understand, dear, but you are her slave. Listen to me, Buffy. Now that I know, I'll be present. I won't leave the two of you alone. I'll drive you to school and pick you up when it lets out, until Graduation Day. So it's just until Thursday, okay?"

Buffy took a deep breath as if she'd not been able to until that moment. "You're the best, mom."

"You're welcome, dear," Joyce said with a smile. She pointed down to the slipper on her right foot. "But a proper slave girl would know that it's easy to  _ say  _ gratitude, but better to  _ show  _ gratitude."

Getting Joyce's point with a blush, Buffy lowered herself to the ground and put a quick kiss on Joyce's slipper before getting up again. It was embarrassing—especially for the Slayer—but Joyce deserved it.

"While you're at school," Joyce said warningly, "you'll be on your own. But I'm very hopeful that, even inexperienced, Willow can be a better mistress and  _ you  _ can be a great slave. After all, if there's nothing to punish you for, then you have nothing to worry about, do you Buff?"

"No," Buffy nodded. "I suppose not."

"It's getting late, dear. Finish your supper, then go upstairs and brush your teeth. It's time for bed. Only… when you lay down in bed, don't pull up the sheets. You're not to cover yourself."

When Buffy got out of the bathroom, Joyce was waiting for her. She took her by the hand and led her to bed. She eased the wide-eyed girl down on it.

"Spread your legs and draw up your knees, Buffy. I want to see if you can be trusted."

Buffy's face grew frightened. "Of course I can be trusted, mom."

"Good," Joyce nodded. "So I can trust my slave won't be touching herself without my permission.

Joyce leaned down between Buffy's silky thighs, gazing directly into her juicy cunt, at the shining pink pussy-lips. The blonde gently slid a finger inside her tight cunt. God, her pussy was hot and luscious! Slowly, very sensuously, Joyce began to finger-fuck the young slave girl, wishing she'd stripped first.

"Do you masturbate?" Joyce whispered.

Buffy's soft tits were panting and her face turned red. Delicious tingles of pleasure started to race through her cunt from Joyce's lewdly fucking finger.

"No, never!" Buffy croaked. "It's bad for you. Mom, I-I feel funny all over!"

"I'm still probing," Joyce said, trembling with wild excitement.

When the moment was perfect, when Buffy was so hot she couldn't stop, that was when Joyce would stop.

"It's good that you don't touch yourself," Joyce murmured, bringing her mouth close to Buffy's juicy cunt. She couldn't get a second finger in that tight cunt if she'd wanted to! "If you did, I would have to do something about it."

Joyce reached up with her free hand to rattle the short chains that hung from around Buffy's neck, snapping her out of the pleasure she was feeling. Buffy's eyes popped open from their pleased reverie, looking around frantically as if there were somewhere she could go to escape the sensations assaulting her.

"No, of course you can trust me!" Buffy squawked. "I don't touch myself. I won't!"

"Do you promise your owner you won't touch yourself sexually?" Joyce asked. "Neither on your breasts, your pussy, or your ass? I want you to say it, Buffy."

Closing her eyes tightly, Buffy whimpered and gently wriggled her ass. She was feeling wild and hot all over, as if she had a fever, like her skin was on fire. The lewd finger-fucking of her tender cunt by her mother and mistress was awakening something deep within her. Moaning, unable to help herself, Buffy began swinging her ass in time to Joyce's sensuous fingerfucking. She knew now she was being masturbated, but the feelings were too delicious, too thrilling to stop, much stronger than her feeble willpower.

"I—I—I promise, mom. I won't touch myself… sexually. Not on my… breasts, my pussy, and definitely not on my ass!"

"Good Buffy," Joyce said, still rubbing her daughter's sex. "Understand this. I'm doing you a big favor here. So I want you to be honest with me. If you feel the need between your legs rising, I want you to come to me. Otherwise I'd be severely disappointed and would need to punish you. It's my duty as your owner. Do you understand, Buffy?"

Buffy began to cry, fucking her cunt faster on Joyce's finger and the blonde grinned. Gotcha! she thought. She planted her lips on Buffy's tiny bud and sucked on her clit carefully. A deep wild moan tore from the girl's throat.

Joyce's first taste of daughterly cunt excited her tremendously. She hunched on her knees between Buffy's wide-spread thighs and slipped her finger out of her slit. She clutched the girl's silky hot ass in her fingers. She dug her frenzied mouth to her sex and began eating her hot little cunt with ravenous delight.

"Oh, Joyce! Oh, Lorrrrrd! Oh, my God, Joyce!" wailed the girl, shaking her head feverishly from side to side. She could barely remember herself, her place, her mistress. "Yes! Yes! I understand!"

"So Buffy. What about now? Do you need to come?"

The first orgasm of her life was building up ferociously in her pussy, triggered by a madly hot cunt-lapping from another woman. A very sexy woman, Buffy knew, sleek and beautiful, and feeling Joyce's boiling wet tongue lash deep in her spasming cunt, the girl moaned softly and started fucking Joyce's mouth with wanton bliss. She couldn't help herself. She could only deny it verbally and hope Joyce believed her enough not to make her come, because otherwise Buffy couldn't resist her at all.

"No!" Buffy said. "I don't need to come!"

As eagerly as she wanted to continue, her face smeared with Buffy's honey, the taste of her nectar like a sweet, obscene drug, Joyce pulled her mouth away. Buffy cried and thrashed on the mattress, on the verge of a fiery orgasm.

"Okay," panted Joyce, getting off the bed, her eyes blazing on the sobbing girl. She'd stopped her cunt-lapping at just the right moment, leaving Buffy's nerves jangled. She covered her cum-starved girl with a blanket. "No hanky-panky," Joyce continued, leaning down to whisper in Buffy's ear. "I'll know if you did."

"Yes," Buffy muttered, her hands stapled into the mattress. She couldn't even think of moving.

Joyce went to the door, opening it up wide, then looked back at Buffy. "I'll know," she repeated, and stepped outside, leaving the open doorway looking in on Buffy. She switched the light of Buffy's room off, but the light from outside still crept in—like lust into an innocent mind.

As if nothing had happened, Joyce walked downstairs, leaving Buffy all alone and wide awake. The oh-so-very-demonstrative talk had brought the idea of touching herself to the front of Buffy's mind.

She looked down at her softly billowing mounds with secret admiration. Though they weren't as big as Cordelia's or Faith's, they had a youthful firmness that deliciously accented their size. Her tiny nipples, crested on blushing-pink areoles, grew pebble hard in the slight breeze that blew through the air-conditioning unit. Casually, she dropped her hand to one gently trembling tit and squeezed it, feeling its nipple spike out erectly against her palm. A delicious sexy feeling drifted through her body, igniting something responsively warm in her cunt. Her other hand touched her thigh and slipped up the tanned smoothness till her thumb rested against the curving bone of her pelvis.

Though Joyce had been anything but attentive to her needs, there were ways of quenching the flames that flickered hotly through her young pussy. Often, back when she'd owned her own body, she'd made herself cum by sticking one hand beneath her panties and rubbing her fingers against her frustratedly tingling pussy lips and clit. She'd had no guilt about that, just an emptiness inside when she realized how much better a real cock fucking deep into her love-starved cunt would feel.

She withdrew her hands from her tit and from between her long slender legs and tied them up in her sheets, reminding herself again that Joyce could drop by at any time and she had no wish to be caught with her hand in her cunt.

The well-endowed blonde tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. The moment of hot excitement she'd just allowed herself had sent her into a confused state of mind. She wanted to touch herself, to finger her impassioned cunt until she came, but she had an uneasy feeling that she had better leave it till her mother gave her permission. She would, wouldn't she? As soon as Buffy was good enough to earn that pleasure. It wasn't like she'd never be able to touch herself again—was it?

Squeezing her thighs shut on her fever-hot pussy, Buffy was helpless not to think of the first time she'd masturbated. She'd been lying in bed one night thinking about this guy at school who really turned her on and fantasizing that they were out on a date together. She kissed her pillow, pretending it was him, and then she slid her hand up under her nightie, imagining it was his hand.

At that time Buffy wasn't allowed to date at all, and she had no idea what a guy did when a girl was alone with one. But from all the warnings her mother had given her, she figured they'd try to do something naughty. Mom had warned her especially not to let a boy touch her below the waist or inside her clothes, so Buffy concluded that boys were always trying for that.

So she slid her hand up her bare leg and touched her virgin cunt. It was the first time she'd ever explored herself down there and it felt very nice. Gradually she forgot her fantasy and just played with herself. She rubbed her creamy slit all over, and soon she located the most sensitive spot of all, the small hooded temptation of her cunt. It felt terrific to rub that throbbing button.

She'd rubbed and rubbed, getting more excited by the second, and then all of a sudden her whole body seemed to explode with pleasure. She just had time to shove her face against the pillow and smother her squeals and moans of ecstasy as she experienced her very first orgasm.

Ever since then Buffy had masturbated like crazy, although of course she never let her mom find out. She'd have been horrified. Especially after she lost her virginity to Angel. The fact that it was only once, that he'd become Angelus right after, made the memory and its attendant fantasy all the naughtier and all the sweeter. Angel's pictured cock in all of its lustful hardness mentally filling her suddenly palpitating pussy! Oh God, she would fuck him so beautifully, and he'd squirt his hot male jism deep up into her welcoming cunt, the feel of it making her cum and cum as it pumped ceaselessly into her wildly spread hole! Buffy could taste it, feel it, smell it, her own arousal making it realer than ever. She just had to touch herself and it would be like she'd summoned him back to her to relive that night, with none of the messy consequences, just the wonderful pleasure. She wanted to be his, not Willow's and not Joyce's, not even her own.

In fact, just then, she would've settled for being anyone but the fucking Slayer.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you please click on this google doc link for me -https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfJeEnkXGbuGh2Cv07BvgUSLqhop5PAn61pHEJDhxNLNu458A/viewform - and fill it with the following to try and make a suggestion of mine for the YouTube Series DEATHBATTLE a reality?
> 
> Willow Rosenberg
> 
> Buffy
> 
> Hermione Granger
> 
> Harry Potter
> 
> (Your name)
> 
>  
> 
> Diolch yn fawr!
> 
> Garth


End file.
